The Inky Writer: Book one - Pen holder
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: Our apocalypse is brimming to a final boiling point, yet I have my own problems. I have a life with my sister, my reluctant friend who has a nifty trick with water, my not-so-boyfriend who's psychic power is to transform into another person, and someone who I hate more than anything for lying to me, but who I couldn't imagine being near anyone else, to actually love anyone else.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thin lips met the ceramic cup and swallowed the small amount of tea within it. The tea was freshly brewed, hot, and very satisfying to the old woman's taste buds. As she sat cross-legged, she had finally pieced her next words together for the person across the small table.

"You're not the first person to come to me," a soft yet gravely voice caught the attention of the other person from her zoning stare on the table. She slowly let her eyes trail up to the old woman's, who still had her own shut. "And you'll surely not be the last person."

It wasn't a total surprise for the inky-haired girl. A sigh released itself, leaving the young girl relieved that she wasn't the only freak in Osaka. Hopefully they didn't share her, as she put, "mentally fucked like a prostitute" mind. However, if there were people like her then there was a big chance that most of them would never speak of it and deny what they could truly do. She had come to terms about it a long time ago but that didn't mean there weren't struggles with dealing with the voodoo shit that she had.

"I can barely imagine that those others would be as..." She lifted an eyebrow, sneering as she figured out her word. "_Nonchalant_ about this."

The old psychic snorted while taking another sip of her tea before she stood up. She walked over to the paper sliding doors and put her hands behind her like she always did. "Not many people have been around it as long as you have, Natalie."

Though the two females had known each other for quite some time, it was still a bit unnerving for the younger one to have someone so open about this secret she carried. Still, she came to the hermit on the hill top for this reason. Natalie never had been so vulnerable with anyone else-not even her sister.

"Not many people would want to."

"Exactly why I've asked you to stay; since the last time we spoke I've had many people come to me."

This confused the younger girl. Sure, there were many people with the potential of having strange abilities like hers, but the way Genkai spoke seemed like there was something more to it.

"Please, explain. You're killing me with suspense."

The sarcastic undertone wasn't meant to be hidden. Genkai turned to her with a stern yet almost troubled look on her wrinkled features. Brown eyes were staring right into unwavering, cerulean eyes. "I'm afraid we have some trouble that I don't think the Spirit Detective can even handle by himself."

Natalie's eyes widened slightly, mouth somewhat slacked and felt the slight panic of her old friends words. Not unaccustomed to who Genkai was speaking of, Natalie sighed while looking down.

"Don't tell me it involves the destruction of this world, Genkai..."

Before the old woman could speak, she stopped herself and looked to her right for a moment. "That'll have to wait for now. We have a few visitors."

Natalie looked over her shoulder as she caught the energy coming from the main paper sliding doors. There were three of them. Not too weak but definitely nothing to be too worried about. At least for Genkai and herself to take care of. Shadows molded together from where she sat and the hand of one went to hastily knock on the wooden frame of the door.

"Master Genkai?! Hello, we need help!" The voice was male and sounded definitely in need of assistance.

Natalie stood up and sending a stare of approval to Genkai.A single nod let the girl know that she was right about not going to extreme measures of protection. Without skipping a beat, a pale hand reached out toward the door and slid it open in one fluid motion. Before her stood such an odd sight that she couldn't stop her slender eyebrow from popping up nor the deep frown from forming on her full lips.

Three boys stood before her, two carrying the stiff and discolored third. The first that was closest (the knocker) had dark lavender hair standing straight up thanks to the gallon of hair gel he probably put on. You could see his natural hair color from the shaved sides, which was a light brown. Soft, yet worried dark brown eyes, a large but not over-bearing nose, and a casual suit gave the young girl a strange first impression. The second had unruly straw-blonde hair and dark eyes that almost looked black. His lashes were envious for any girl to look at and his outfit was a rumbled up school uniform that Natalie was not familiar with.

However, she was very familiar with the school uniform the third boy was wearing. Large glasses framed his beady brown eyes that were stuck in a shocked expression. The freckles he sported added to the nerdy vibe he had. Black hair combed and formed to a pompadour along with a Meiou high uniform. The strangest part was how he looked almost like stone with his stiff posture and the way the first two were carrying him.

It wasn't until she took in all of their appearances that she noticed the small, green orb the straw-haired boy was holding that caused her concern.

"Is this the temple of Master Genkai?"

"Are you in need of assistance about your..." Natalie's eye's wandered back to the statue. "... stiff situation?"

"It's alright, Natalie." Small feet took a few steps back to let the trio in so Genkai could see them. "They're the psychics that I was speaking to you about."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Woowwww guys. It's been... four years since I've updated on anything? You could say things were all jumbled and I was on a very long hiatus till now. I wanted to start on something new 'till I could get my flow back on for LLISYOF or any of the others I've created. Don't worry though, they're still in the making! Right now I want to introduce Natalie and her adventures with the gang. The main reason I wanted to get this out here is because she's actually quite different then my other OC's, and possibly the most interesting one I've done in a while. Let me know how you feel about the prologue! The first chapter should be done soon for a post! :D


	2. Manipulated Living

**Chapter One: Manipulated Living**

"That's Yusuke Urameshi."

"He seems as bad as we've heard... Good thing."

I shared a laugh with the two young men on either side of me. It was a sarcastic comment we all knew would've been an understatement had we actually experienced his power. I took another sip of my sweet tea and extinguished the cigarette in the complimentary ashtray the restaurant provided for me.

"Well, boys it looks like it's game day." As graceful as possible, I slid off the chair with a bounce and grabbed my school bag. "Don't fuck it up, alright?"

Yanagisawa and Kido rolled their eyes and waved me off, chuckling.

"We remember Master Genkai's orders, it's _you_ who should pay attention." Kido replied.

Walking away, I gave them a friendly reminder to fuck off with a special salute. Exiting out of the coffee shop, I headed toward Sarayashki Junior High with my targets in sight. I didn't really need to hide who I was considering: A) I went to the same school as both of them, along with Keiko Yukimura, and B) no one ever noticed me unless I was "in their way."

It was a great cover for this mission the five of us were trying to complete. Of course they wouldn't know shit about anything and of course it would be a struggle to try and get them all there, but with everything Genkai knew about that team I hardly saw any fault within it. I was ten minutes away from the campus when I decided to light another cigarette. I wasn't too nervous about the whole thing in general; I was very worried about their decision making. What if they decided to go against what we all perceived and fuck everything up?

I suppose, taking a drag to exhale out the worry, we'd have to tie them up and tell them their lesson they needed to learn.

In one fluid movement, I watched the short haired brunette slap Urameshi with her own school bag probably for something inappropriate. Their relationship was something I would never understand. It was perfectly opposite that it was almost cute... or something. These two wouldn't be hard to "persuade" to get to the old mansion. With my abilities, no one could really say anything about it unless I wanted them to.

As soon as I saw the school, I threw away my cigarette, sprayed some cherry blossom perfume around me**,** and stuffed it back in my school bag. I honestly carried my personal belongings more than I did with my homework. I guess that was an advantage when it was easy to remember the contents of each class.

I'm not saying that I knew what I was doing, but I remember everything that was shown to me. A photographic memory, of sorts.

"Get his bag!"

A rough and slow voice came from around the gate of the school but I didn't have to take a guess at who was there. I could feel the energy seeping through slowly. As I rounded the corner, I was confronted by two older classmates with a familiar boy on the ground who had his head stuck to the dirt thanks to thug number one. I had seen this scene before with different people and they never seemed to learn their lesson. I picked up my **pace** and with each step my face contorted into an expression purely described as loathing. The two caught sight of me and froze for a moment before their features turned perverse.

"Hey, Mitarai, your girlfri -"

"Get off of him."

My energy slowly crept up to my line of sight, what other's may notice for a moment my pupils dilating larger than normal and practically taking up my entire iris. For myself it looked as if a black film had covered my vision.

In an instant my territory opened up.

Both boys stopped what they were doing and unwillingly stepped back from Mitarai. He didn't even look my way but he rushed to get his stuff before I could finish.

"Now." With a sneer, I pointed to the main entrance of the school and raised my voice to a command. "Go to Takanaka's class and... flash him and the entire class." Turning on their heels, they leisurely walked to the school and with satisfaction, I felt my energy pulling back just in time for Mitari to look at me with those saddened and angered eyes. Mitari and I never actually came out and spoke about what we could do.

Accidental coincidences provided evidence that we shared something strange. Mitari was a bright boy for his age and I wasn't about to go behind his back to hide this from him. I didn't trust him - I didn't trust anyone - but I trusted that he knew better than to go and run his mouth about this, or it would end with him having to deal with me.

"I - I could've handled it, Nat."

"Don't tell me anything I don't know. There's nothing wrong with help, Mitari." Tilting my head to the side, I walked closer to him while brushing off some of the dirt off of myself.

"I don't know why they find that amusing; they always know I'm going to come around and fuck 'em up."

The blond gave a soft smile and looked down. It was evident he was still taking this to heart and no matter how many times I came to help him, give him a chance to have a friend, he always seemed dejected from me. I couldn't understand why he would push someone away when they offered something better for themselves, but I supposed that there wouldn't be harm in still reminding him I was there.

"C'mon, we've got class."

The count down started from then on and through out the day I kept my eye completely trained on my second target. Kazuma Kuwabara and I shared the same class while Yusuke Urameshi was in another. Wherever Kuwabara was, Urameshi would surely follow close behind... and at one point, that statement had actually turned into a pun.

Lunch time was neither the most fantastic thing nor the most distasteful on the accounts that I usually sat alone. Whenever Mitari was able to break for lunch, it usually happened whenever I finished and had to go back to class. I didn't complain but I had always made sure to check up on him to see if everything had run smoothly. Today was different, considering I didn't need any distractions. So after tracking nearly every bully I ever encountered that I thought would try and pull something, I was able to eat my food with a clear conscious and a worry-free attitude. I sat far away from the groups of teenagers but adjusted my table to have the perfect view of Kuwabara and his gang of oh-so-interesting street fighters. You could hardly call them anything like that, I would've picked Edgy Do-Gooders as a title for them.

I was mid-bite when the yelp of pain, terror and shock traveled to my ears. Dully looking to the side, I caught Urameshi just in time to release and double over hysterically, laughing while his comrade held his back. Apparently Kuwabara wasn't one for sensing danger when it was about to rail him in the ass. I had to set my food down to collect myself and struggle between laughing as well as rolling my eyes overtheir childish behavior. I was truly conflicted over the subject.

While trying to control my actions, my eyes caught the sight of soft blue hair that wasn't there before. Finding the source, I realized who it was that distracted me. I needed no clues or sneaking around to know the Pilot of the River Styx had graced us with her presence - unknowingly to the students around her.

Their conversation turned into another testosterone-filled fight, and in that moment, I knew it was appropriate to roll my eyes. Hunger was sustained for the time being and my patience for their misbehavior was running thin, so I called it quits for lunch period and adjusted my seat correctly. I had a few minutes to spare and I used it wisely when I pulled my phone out to text Kaito.

Kaito's main objective was to keep an eye out for Meiou High's most prestigious student, and my faithful frenemy, Suichi Minamono.

Let's be real though, and let's not hold back, we all knew Suichi Minamono was a lie. A facade of a human life that made way within my own through my sister. She attended Meiou High as well, and was quite intelligent as well as charming and friendly. It brought her a lot of popularity and even though I heard stories from her about how he often didn't hang out with anyone at school, he somehow found time to be around the two of us. It didn't help that my grandmother worked with his mother and often invited us over for dinner and vise versa.

It was around the time when Shiori Minamono had a sudden but successful recover from her sickness that my abilities, and my condition, started going haywire. I needed help from someone, but as the type who didn't exactly care for the supernatural and tried my best to repress it, I was stumbling along with Genkai and her knowledge.

That's when I was exposed to the truth of all three worlds, the Spirit Detective, and his newly formed team of misfits. Another human who was his classmate, a three-eyed, sword wielding demon named Hiei, and the fox thief, Yoko Kurama.

Once I found out who Suichi was I stopped going to the regular dinners, and if he came over with his mother and her boyfriend with his kid, I had graciously welcomed Shiori and the other two, but made it painfully obvious that I was ignoring him most of the time. It's been so long since I've actually held a conversation with that boy, and as of tonight I would make it painfully clear my anger toward him.

We all have secrets, don't get me wrong, but I have just recently been able to detect energy from other beings. He was an old ass demon who was no fool when it came to that kind of stuff. My secrets wereindirectly exposed to him without my permission. I wasn't exactly ready to make nice.

Though I'm sure it was a different case for Kaito. I found his obsession to win something over Suichi Minamono, or Kurama, to be completely testosterone driven, but I admired his ambition and thoroughness during our discussion of this plan. Without him a lot of things probably would've failed. A few seconds later the device vibrated roughly in my hands and with a quick peak I read 'Going smoothly. You?'

I decided to only send a one worded reply before putting my phone up. Takanaka had arrived and started calling out Urameshi and Kuwbara, who was dragging his desk back to its original spot; one spot to my left. A quick glance back and I watched Urameshi leave with the Ferry Girl.

_Off for another mission? I'd hate for something to spoil this fun..._

Looking back to Takanaka my thoughts drifted on the subject he was teaching, my garnet-haired frenemy, and what could've possibly been said between Urameshi and his assistant.

**(-)**

"Be safe for me, okay?"

"You act just like my mother, Nat."

"Better me than your actual kin, yes?"

Mitari frowned and looked away with a light cover of pink shading over his pale cheeks.

I nudged him and gave him a kind smile before motioning to the gates. "I'm just fuckin' with ya. If you have any trouble you know how to get a hold of me."

He nodded while smiling up at me.

"I know; I'll see you sometime..." The words faded as if he were trying to figure out when we'd actually see each other. It was incredibly silly of him to think  
we wouldn't see each other when Monday came around.

"Sometime soon, yeah, yeah, quit with the departing speech kiddo." With that I stopped at the gates and waved Mitari off his way down the street.

A smile, one filled with false happiness, left me standing there outside of Sarayashiki Junior High waiting for the rest of my comrades to hurry and get here. The sun wasn't very high in the sky, creating a deep orange and yellow lighting that reminded me this day was almost over. But my day hadn't even started yet, and neither did it for the Rekai Tentai. I leaned on the wall and pulled out a cigarette to pass the time. I spotted the three boys when I started on my second one. Taking a drag and looking at my wrist watch, I flicked the remainder of the cigarette away and turn toward them.

They each greeted me with different expressions and emotions. Kaito pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and remained expressionless, Kido had a mischievous smirk with an all knowing stare, while Yana had an almost easy going grin. I gave them all a wicked smirk with a motioned nod toward the entrance.

"School's out, kid."

I raised an eyebrow and let my smirk falter a bit before retorting. "What, are you trying to hustle me for money, Kido? Those are for cigarettes and you know that."

A snort from the male, a wave from his hand, and a scrunched up expression expressed his displeasure. "You know those things will kill ya faster than any apocalypse, right?"

"Better that then being torn to shreds." Yana interjected while nodding to me. Without missing a beat I held out my pack and watched as he took one and lit up.

"Smoke it fast; it's almost time." Kaito's ever-so-cheery words nearly caused me to flick the cancer stick out of Yana's hand and walk away.

I couldn't react so recklessly though, and I couldn't exactly forgive myself if I wasted a cigarette either. Thankfully Yana got Kaito's point and put out the cigarette after another hit, and slid it down into his pockets for safe keeping.

"Are we finished now? I'd like to not leave Genkai waiting." I said.

No one responded and instead we walked to the main gate. There was a comfortable yet eerie silence from the four of us as we spotted our destination. The rhythm of my heart sped up from anxiousness and excitement; I couldn't exactly tell if I was about to throw up from giddiness or from nervousness about messing this up. I had no doubt in my mind that I could properly and without error complete my part of the assignment.

My part was easy and hardly the place to get messy with. My comrades, however, could easily forget something or cause unwanted conflict within the Rekai Tentai. Anything could've happened that we didn't need to happen. It must sound cocky of me to say things like that about myself and these three boys, but I knew myself better than they did, and I knew I had a greater upper hand on getting right underneath someone's skin. I was in control at the moment and I wouldn't let anything risk that.

The opening of the gate was in sight and came up quicker than I expected. Rounding the corner I looked my school up and down before shaking my head.

"I can feel his energy getting closer and closer..." Mumbled words I meant for myself.

I kept my eyes concentrated on the entrance. It wasn't long until I spotted the boy in the green suit and the other in the school's male uniform. I smirked but had to contain myself from looking too eager. Their walk seemed long as the four of us waited. It seemed to take so long for them to walk over to us that Kaito took this chance to tie his shoes. An impatient sigh soon followed from Kaitowhen they finally spotted us.

An aggressive and defensive look suddenly enveloped Yusuke's face while a surprised expression remained on Kazuma's.

"Yusuke Urameshi, that is your name, right?"

By the time Kido spoke, Kaito was back in a standing position to join our posse's stance. I stood close to Yana as if to shield myself from Yusuke and Kazuma's line of sight. I wasn't scared but I was taking in everything those two were doing. Yusuke's expression lightened up to an almost skeptical look. I wasn't surprised by that, considering it wasn't common to have four strangers approach you on a daily basis. Although I could've stood corrected if I thought about it more. Punks like Urameshi should've gotten this all the time.

"We heard you fight, care to prove it?"

"Aren'tcha gonna say hello to me?! I'm Kuwabara, ya know! - "

"Easy with the side-kick complex."

Yusuke held out his school bag to stop the taller male from doing anything too hasty. Yusuke tilted his head while taking us all in, but by the time he looked to me his eyebrow shot up.

"Are you their cheerleader or are you actually wanting to get in on this?"

Snorting, I gave a humorless cackle before sneering at them and shaking my head. "Don't patronize me; I'm merely here to _observe_."

It seemed like a good enough excuse to the boy, and gave a shrug. "Fine, then. Besides, I'll probably have a lot more fun with these guys anyway. It'll be a great excuse to avoid Botan." Looking to Kuwabara, he continued. "You be Spirit Detective for today."

Kazuma gawked at the command from his friend as if it were unheard of to pass around job positions. Which it was, and he had every right to be concerned and worried for taking on the responsibility that was just thrust upon him.

"Uhh...! What if it's an important case?!"

Even though that was a great question to ask said Spirit Detective A.K.A Wonder Boy, he simply chose to act like Kuwabara had said nothing and asked where this show down was going to be placed. Keeping my eyes trained on the two in front of me, I simply waited for Kido's reply. After a simple suggestion of keeping out of the authorities way, Kido suggested we go to the field behind the school to which Yusuke agreed.

Yusuke was so stupid. He had no idea what kind of trap he was getting into and yet he kept baiting for it. The importance of this entire experiment was to show them how brute strength and diving in head-first was the exact problem we couldn't have right now. We were going to test them, and in a sense train them, to be alert of their surroundings and situations.

Right now, Yusuke was failing. That is what we had hopped for, too.

**(-)**

Snake-like smoke slithered in the air before I exhaled a cloud of toxic nicotine. I had been waiting for nearly an hour for these people to come to this house. Granted, it was a bit early before the deadline but I couldn't afford to miss them. That, and I desperately needed a cigarette to keep my nerves down.

Acting like the villain was a lot tougher when you knew where your true loyalty lied. I wondered if it was this stressful for the actual bad guys, or **if** planning a sinister scheme came naturally. With a flick to clear the ash off of my cigarette, I let the thought wander away and checked my wrist-watch once again. The hour would come to a close sooner then I thought if they didn't show up. With an aggravated click from my tongue and a push off the railing, I slowly paced back and forth to keep my mind preoccupied.

The Rekai Tentai should be accustomed to unsuspecting danger, so what was so hard about rounding up the rest of your team mates with hours to do so? If it was one thing that I had learned so far, it was that Yusuke's team was terrible with punctuality and Yusuke himself was very creative with ways to kick others asses.

I stopped my pacing right in front of the steps and plopped down to aggressively take another hit from my cigarette. It was when I felt their energies closing in on the area that a grin automatically came to my lips. I dropped the cigarette and ground it into the cement. I was waiting a mere minute before I saw them standing at the opening to the crazed mansion. They spotted me quickly and all locked eyes with me. Standing up, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket while keeping my grin in tact.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you were _lost_ or simply... didn't care about what happened to your team mate."

Looking at each one, I locked eyes with Kurama, whose face had gone from calm, cool, and collected when he first arrived to stunned and puzzled.

"Good to see you too, old friend." I said calmly.

The others looked toward the scarlet-haired young man who didn't break his eye contact with me, however his eyes changed dramatically back to their placid expression.

"I wouldn't have guessed you would be someone to betray the good cause, Natalie."

"Wait, you know her?!" Botan stepped forward and looked between me and Kurama. I held the same grin from before and turned around.

"Please, _'Suichi',_ or whatever the hell your name is now. For me to have sided with _you,_ I would've first had to agree with what you stood for. I do not, so therefore I couldn't have _possibly_ betrayed you." I looked over my shoulder and watched the ever-green eyes I had known for quite some time narrow in my direction.

I didn't like to lie to him, nor would I have ever wanted to in the first place, but my mission just started and it was far from over. I couldn't risk my feelings on something that in the end would've been beneficial for them. No matter how much I wanted to spoil the surprise.

"Now wait just a minute. How do you know this girl, Kurama!?" It was Kuwabara's turn to interrogate his comrade and Kurama replied without missing a beat.

"Natalie Montgomery, the sister to a classmate of mine who is a close acquaintance, Clara. Her grandmother works with my mother and is quite close to the point that they often visited the hospital when she was ill. Natalie was even kind enough to grace us with her presence a few times." A passive aggressive tone caused me to whirl around and clap my hands for everyone's attention before anyone could say anything.

"Very good, Minamono, very bright of you. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to introduce myself to everyone around you. Now, if you'll follow me we can continue with the show, okay?"

Forcing an open smile, I turned around to pull a piece of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it. Hearing their footsteps, I turned back around while extending my arm to whoever was there first. It just so happened to be Kurama.

"My duty in this situation is to be a neutral guide. Each of you are allowed to ask me three questions each about anything, but 'only' three. Ask in the correct way and I'll basically tell you how to get through this treacherously set up mansion. Ask the wrong way and I'll be utterly useless."

As I explained myself, Kuwabara and Botan gathered around Kurama to read the note with him while Hiei simply stared at me with such a bored expression I wondered if he could handle tolerating this place without killing something within five minutes of being in here.

"The House of Four Dimentions." Kuwabara started.

"Once entered this do not, ever utter the word '_hot_'." Botan finished.

Kazuma and Botan read off the note out loud as if to try and get a better understanding of what it meant. I leaned against the side of the door and crossed my arms, waiting patiently for them to gather their thoughts and make a decision.

"Is this some kind of riddle?" Botan had mumbled.

I hope this giant wasn't really wasting one of his questions on something like this...

"No, it is a warning. There's no way of knowing if it's real." Kurama responded.

The three looked to me for a moment as if I would do something for them. "... If you're wondering what it is I surely hope you'll be reconsidering asking your first questions."

"Not necessarily. There's always the possibility you could be lying, and we're not in the position to risk that." Came the low-key, cold shoulder reply from Kurama as he stepped up to the door.

"Careful, foxy." The words dragged themselves from my mouth as if they didn't want to be said. I slowly looked up to him and watched as he merely trailed his eyes to mine; not moving an inch from his stance. "I'd hate to see what happens when you lose the upper hand."

With that being said, there was pause, a moment between the two of us where our staring competition had made it to the point where if I looked away from him I would be suggesting I was backing down from this. Granted, there should've been no real heated moments because this was all fictitious and a good cause, right?

"Alright, we ain't got time for this! Urameshi will kill us if we let him die."

"You make about as much sense as always, Kuwabara." Hiei's snide remark definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey!-"

"Alright!" Botan yelled.

I broke my stare long enough to look to the Grim Reaper who was evidently miffed about the commotion. "Kuwabara's right, we don't have time for this. Let's just go in and get this over with."

I looked back to Kurama with a stern look but nodded. "She's right, let's go."

Kurama turned away without another word and pushed the door open. A comment from Kuwabara later resorted to a shushing sound from Botan. Trailing behind, I let the door close shut behind me. With the clasp of the lock, the small room that held us inside was pitch black until a strange, circular sliding door opened up to reveal the even stranger room.

A rush of humidity hit as soon as the door opened, causing me to quickly take off my jacket, hang it over my arm, and maneuver my way around the group. It was drastically warm and uncomfortable. I didn't even want to think about the word that would send anyone in that room into an uncomfortable state without their soul.

So I tried my best to ignore it, keeping thoughts of cold places in mind while strutting my way to the chair that was in the middle of the room. Mid-way through, I felt a surge of energy that almost stopped me completely. I knew in that moment that I was right in the middle of Kaito's territory.

I heard their foot steps come in not too long after I made it to the chair.

"What is this place?" The genuine curiosity of Botan's voice echoed a bit through the room as they walked closer until everyone stopped except for Kuwabara.

Genkai was right; Kazuma Kuwabara's lost powers were as bad as we thought. He seemed completely unaffected by the impact of the territory. As he stood the closest I tilted my head and hung the jacket on the back of the chair that was oddly shaped.

"It looks all twisted up..."

"And that _steam._ It's like an oven in here; it's so h - "

I nudged forward on instinct to stop the Ferry Girl but Kurama was quicker to cup his hands around her mouth. I sighed and relaxed my body to compose myself and cross my arms.

"Remember the word we're not saying." His tone wasn't stern like a mother scolding her child, but firm as a heavy reminder of the situation they were in.

I chuckled and caught their attention once more. "Careful now; it's tempting under this circumstances."

Kuwabara stepped into my line of sight with narrowed eyes. His facial expression showed that he was having none of this and wanted to quit any funny business we had planned.

"Yeah, I bet you were the one to set it up that way, huh?"

I jerked back and furrowed my eye-brows in fake shock; a hand over my chest while the other was held out.

"Who? _Me_? Set this up...? I'm really hurt by that accusation, Kazuma Kuwabara. You know, it's _rude_ to assume something - "

"Kurama." The short, grumpy troll who was also known as Hiei interrupted my sarcastic gesture with an annoyed and hasty approach. "Did you feel that?"

I cut my shenanigan act and replaced it with offense. I was all for them figuring out information and building their thought process within this mission of ours, but Genkai did not disclose how much I was going to be annoyed with most of their presence. Especially of the smaller demon who was... well, rude.

"Yes... When we entered, the energy schematic changed. It feels as though we've some how transported to a different space..." Suichi, or Kurama at this point, immediately shot a serious and demanding look at me as if I had something to do with it.

Automatically, I held both hands up with genuine apathy. "Don't look at me, this isn't my territory..."

"However." A new voice came from behind me, causing a new and more up beat look on my face to rise. "It is mine. As for you, Suichi, perhaps you meant another...space-_time_."

I followed everyone's stare up and over my shoulder to search for the newcomer. I dropped my hands and looked behind me to light brown eyes framed with glasses.

"Welcome to the house everyone. We're pleased you made it."

Finally our mission had started. We executed each step with precision to make sure our duty was carried through. It was time to test them.

It was time to teach them a lesson they'd never forget.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

_Phew!_ This was actually kinda difficult to think of when to leave off. I don't know why but I just couldn't put my finger on it to end it, ya know? Oh well, at least I finished it and actually posted, right?

I want to thank my lovely reviewers, people you fav&amp;followed the prologue! It was really sweet of **_shawn-n-belle _**and **_Aki0Storyteller0_**! :D Thank you guys so much!


	3. 99 Problems

**Chapter Two: 99 Problems**

"If this wasn't the most anti-climatic win for your team, I don't entirely know what else could do it."

Deja Vu was reoccurring as I stared down at the statue like Kaito who was frozen in an animated laughter pose. I was relieved they were able to win this challenge thanks to the strange tact that Kurama had used. The other three proved to be useless when it came to intellectual battle, though not technically one wasn't even a fighter and the other somehow lost his.

I survived on being totally and utterly quiet through out the rest of the time. Turning around I eye'd the group that stared back. "You've completed your first task in an... unique sort of sense. Thank your redhead later." I reached into the other pocket of my jacket to pull out the next note and handed it to Botan who took it reluctantly. Her light lavender eyes scanned the paper hastily while expression turned into  
panic.

"Oh, dear!"

"What is it?!" Kuwabara snatched the paper and read aloud. "Unless you ask permission from Yanagisawa and Natalie, Yusuke will die if you enter through the next door. What the heck? The guy is unconcious!-"

"I'm sure there will be a way to awaken him." Kurama, the voice of reason started walking forward and passed me without ever so much as a glance. The rest started to follow and I trailed behind them.

"Just give him a little nudge, he's a light sleeper." Clarifying this Kurama glanced to the side with a raised eye-brow before doing so as instructed. Moments later a startled Yana awoke to us.

"Nap time is over." I slid my way past the group and kept my eyes on Kurama. It was quite different to see him act in these certain situations, with the tone of his voice creeping around the subject yet still made the point clear like glass. The words would cut through just the same, and as I experience before, he would show no mercy for those who hurt his allies.

The moment Kaito threatened to tarnish the spirit of his three comrades I saw the spark of danger in lively verdant eyes. The spark that enlightened a thousand year old demon who was hidden for sometime, and the spark of fierce commitment to those he cared for. He would show no mercy, yet he would show Kaito what pain was truly like.

This was no different.

Yana backed away and stood up right as I joined him by the side. He was very startled it seemed about how they were able to advance, however that was basically the whole point of the ruse.

"Looks like you guys were able to defeat my ol' pal, Kaito, hehehe, very impressive."

"Not really..." Mumbled words slipped out as I ignited another cigarette and let the smoke flow from my lips. "Defeated him with laughing till he practically cried on the shitty take of the Quiet Game." Yana snorted but I paid more attention to the hardened looks of those in front of me. Kurama stepped forward, surprising, with a comeback.

"You've been quite critical on all our moves; care to show us what gift you have, Natalie?"

I scoffed at his words and waved him off. "Neutral point, remember? Besides, I'm not so careless to walk into that crap. Secrets are safe me, _Kurama_."

His expression did not change as I stood my point, but the minute an arm came around my shoulders I was able to relax almost instantly. Yana chuckled once again "Girl's gotta mouth on here. Can't help but take it out of love."

Cute, cheesy, but cute the way Yana acted. I looked up at him while standing on the tips of my toes to peck a small but genuine kiss on his cheek. I felt the smile when I pulled a way and looked back to the group.

"Sometimes, hardly, but sometimes."

Kuwbara pushed his way up first with his exclamation. "You two are together?! This is just getting a little weird-"

"How is that even remotely weird for you? Oh, my God."

"Enough." Hiei stepped in while pointing straight at Yana and I, and with a sharp glare he procedded on.

"Give us permission to pass, now. We've retrieved the two other keys now let us go, and I wont ask again." A voice like steel made me nearly quit this entire thing. There was something about this ventriloquist-dummy sized demon that had told me he wasn't fucking around, and though I'd love nothing more than to push the remainder of his buttons, we were on a schedule at the moment. Sighing I looked up at Yana, my fingers reaching up for him to take a quick drag of my cigarette, and then moving back to keep a hold of his draped arm.

"Yeah," exhale. "you can go. May I remind you, though, your violent tactics don't work here, Hiei. So keep your mouth shut and do exactly what I tell you."

The growl from Hiei brought out his inner demon, but a more vocal approach came from Kuwabara.

"It really chaps my hide that we have to stand here and swallow these dweebs abuse!" I couldn't help but laugh at that statement as I threw the cigarette down and twisted it into the ground.

"Now, Kuwabara, that's not nice you know. We've been more than hospitable, what with free drinks and your lives of course." My sinister-evil-villain response did not go well with him, but it was Botan who had another say in that. "

That wasn't fair! You never specified that it had to be those letters together, not just the word!"

"Oh, but the letter did!" I stepped away from Yana and toward her direction, catching her off guard a bit by my sudden approach. "_You_ didn't properly analyze the note we gave you. Gracious enough to even tell you that before hand, and yet you fell right for it. That's not _our _faults." I folded my arms and slowly narrowed my eyes with each word. "

Keep this up and I may just change my mind about allowing permission. Neutral guide, or not, I still have no moral dignity toward ass-kissing you know."

Botan let a frustrated sigh out and folded her own arms, cheeks turning a light shade of red and turning away from me slightly. I didn't bother pressing on with and instead looked to Kurama, who for once was actually showing a bit more of emotion this time. It was quick, but I saw more bitterness in those eyes then I had from before.

"Now, if you'll follow us we'll take you to your next adventure."

* * *

I watched them all departing up the stairs, four separate ways to four separate illusion stair cases. It was the best thing to set up, and possibly the most extensive as well. As the acsended upward I looked to Yana who I couldn't help but cling to his arm in anticipation. All four doors closed all at once when they were out of sight, so we could freely speak of our current plans.

"Those seals were a good idea, too bad they wont be any help." I giggled at his commentary while shrugging and pulling the walkie-talkie from behind my back pocket.

"Not like we'll hurt them anyway, besides it's time for you to suit up, babe." He chuckled before kissing the top of my forehead and giving a light squeeze to my free hand.

"Wont take long, remember who're we're taking okay? I'll see you up there." I nodded before watching him walk away and leaving me there for the moment.

"Kido," I spoke "everything's set up according to plan. They're taking the stairway to Heaven right now." I heard the nearly twisted chuckle from the other end.

"Ahh, perfect, much easier than I thought. Too bad that ol' sap, Kaito, wont be present to witness it."

Squealing I couldn't help releasing my pent up mischievous laughter before turning and heading for the short cut up the not-so-challenging stair case. Everything was mulling over in my mind about how they were feeding from the palm of our hands, and all we provided were clues, dilemma's, and lives being put on the line for them to catch the hints. I had hopped someone would've come to a conclusion and figured this out, but how could they? Genkai's plan was hardly suspecting of her to do so, and we all really just seem like a band of misfits picking a strange fight with Rekai's best.

The walk up there wasn't as long nor complicated as the other four's, but it felt like I couldn't pick up the pace to get there quick enough. I had my prayers answered whenever I found the two sliding doors in front of me, so after I pressed the button to open them I had to reconstruct my facial expression to something more practical for the even. In front of me stood an over bearing light that was planted right behind Yusuke Urameshi and Kido standing firm on the shadow of him.

"Laugh all you want, but you know if I had seen what kind of lame ass power you had, there'd be no way in Hell you would've been able to trap me!"

A slow eye roll later and I had practically pranced over to them, being careful not to step in Kido's way with his territory in place.

"That's just it, isn't it?" Yusuke looked to the side with his eye's, annoyance written all over his face and death if I proceeded to speak more. "You didn't see it coming, so what makes you think anyone else is going to do the same? Or, how about the fact that even though you would've won..."

"... I still was able to trap you, as a matter of fact." Kido obliged by finishing my statement. It was then that after Kido pointed his finger toward the Detective that a small jingle in his suit caused him to pull out the walkie-talkie replica that I had.

"Yeah?"

"All set, Kido."

He looked to me and copied my own grin before confirming on his own end. "Everything's set up. You know what to do, Nat?"

"Of course I do, it's quite simple, really-"

"What now?!" I waved Yusuke's inquisitive, yet aggressive, question off while debating on pulling out another cigarette. I only had a few left which meant I'd have to beg Yana to get some more later, yet at this moment in time I felt that it was a necessary thing to go a head and try to remain relaxed for the rest of the period. So as I lit another one I paced back and forth waiting for the others to arrive. Again, punctuality was never their forte'. In the midst of my pacing and Kido's teasing of Yusuke in his predicament I nearly didn't acknowledge when all four doors opened simultaneously. I stopped, flicked ashes and jumped over Yusuke's shadow to stand near Kido.

"Welcome."

"What's up, guys?..."

"Hola."

I scanned over the four, and though I knew where Yana was and who he was using his powers as, it was almost too perfect of a power to use. No one would've suspected anything thanks to his Copy power, and since Kuwabara was in the safe hands of Genkai it was all a matter of time before our mission was about to end. The four started hurrying closer to where the three of us stood, but just in time Yusuke warned all four to stay away.

"Just stay back! I'm stuck here, if you get close enough for him to step on your shadow, you'll be stuck too!"

That was enough for them to take a few cautious steps back away from Kido. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Guess you got off lucky on that one guys. Oh wow, you really caught us." Scoffing and waving off Yusuke's comment Kido chuckled with me.

"Always the comic relief, Nat. Although, before this gets along any farther, I should warn you that we're not the one's you should be worried about."

The five of them, really three with one being Yana and the other being the up most concerned, Hiei, were hooked to Kido's words as he continued on.

"One of your friends is an impostor."

Disbelief and criticism written on everyone's faces, Kuwabara (yeah, _Kuwabara_), spoke up and questioned what that could possibly mean. It gave Kido a headway into the next mission. The third and final task where all relied on Yusuke following through with intellect and thought process. It was on his shoulder's that they would either fail, or win.

* * *

I had never seen such energy, or felt it the way I did when Yusuke powered up to strike down his choice. He went straight for the Kuwabara replica, my boyfriend-thing Yana, and bashed him straight into the wall behind the group. Though it wasn't in character for me at the time to run to his aid to make sure he was okay, something told me I needed to. So taking off pass Kido, Yusuke and the group I moved the debris from my way with little struggle and held Yana's bruised face softly between my hands, lightly going over the wound before laying him back down and snapping my vision directly toward Yusuke.

"I know I'm remaining neutral but this was just cruel!" Bewilderment filled Urameshi's vision before anger did.

"I did what I had to do, chick! I'm not going to fill sorry for someone who's holding my teammate captive-"

"You could've easily killed him-"

"You're planning to kill Kuwabara!"

I stood up instantly, feeling the anger boil within me until I spotted Kido who gave a warning stare. I couldn't afford to mess this up, not now when we were close to revealing the secret behind this plot. I clenched my fists to the point of shaking at this point, yet silence was the only thing coming from my side.

"Now, now, back to the main topic at hand. Congrats for figuring it out, but how did you know the impostor was Kuwabara?" Good ol' Kido there for some kind of piss poor distraction.

Huffing Yusuke stood straight up and explained how Kuwabara was literally just a punching bag for him, if "nothing else" of course. He literally narrowed down the people the correct way, the best way to do so and for that I was proud of the Spirit Detective, but that did little to steady my negative emotions. Botan wasn't a fighter, and though he had considered her to be the choice it would've ended badly had we resorted to taking the none fighter, plus we weren't exactly evil in the first place.

Hiei and Kurama were last choices since they were very distrustful, and wouldn't fall for any traps we could set up. Of course if Yusuke had known that Hiei was a little twat and purposefully was captured during the first task, I'm sure he'd be singing a different tune. So, at the end, it was perfect to pick Kuwabara.

Though there was little to celebrate, Yusuke had had enough and so did the others.

"The game is over, now cough up Kuwabara!"

Yusuke progressed further over to Kido, all going back and forth between looking at me and him. I, however, kept eye contact with Kido and nodded for an approval.

"Fine then, let us introduce you to the mastermind of this little set up, Rekai Tentai." I walked forward and picked up the half smoked cigarette I had dropped  
in the process of running to Yana, relight it, and walked next to Kido. Surprised expressions all around for the four, though hardly on Hiei and Kurama, as Kido  
pressed the remote for the door behind us to open. Hesitance and silence filled the air before small, but firm footsteps started approaching us.

"I... I can't believe it. Why would you do something like this?"

I turned around and greeted my mentor with a genuine excited smile as the smoke flared out of my nostrils.

"Hello, old friend."

"Hello to you too, Natalie."

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Oh, my God this took forever for me to finish. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update faster than this. Also, I want to apologize if it's choppy or anything, I'm sure I'll end up fixing it later and what not. Right now, I needed to get this out. It's basically a filler because the next chapter is more drama filled. I needed something in between instead of a huge, long chapter and what not. I hope you enjoyed it somehow!

I want to thank my lovely reviewers, people you fav&amp;followed the prologue! It was really sweet of **_shawn-n-belle_**and _**owloveyou**_! :D Thank you guys so much!


	4. Playing God

**Chapter Three: Playing God**

"I'm sorry!"

Kido hit the ground as the walkie-talkie dropped just as fast with him. He was in a crouched position, an apologetic sign in a sloppy fashion I was surprised by the action and stood standing. I looked to the group and shrugged, my expression showing true confusion and yet apathy.

"Forgive me, master!-"

"Cool it with the theatrics alright, Kido? If we're being honest here, I was counting on you screwing it up."

Genkai had a natural talent at pulling random punches in planning, but I prided myself on being somewhat more involved and knowledgeable because she trusted me. This, however was something that I had not seen coming. Taking a step forward I let my astonishment, and yes my irritability, show drastically on my face. My question was put on hold when none other than my pretty boy frienemy decided to step forward and speak up.

"You never cease to surprise me, Genkai. I thought you might've been behind this little ruse."

...?

A questionable sneer was directed straight toward the red-head after his comment. There was no way in any of the three worlds that that information could've been given away. We spent hours setting this place up, traps and calculations that were to make sure they were given the free will to either fuck up or survive. Yes, I hopped they would've been able to learn from their mistakes, but I did not appreciate the fact that someone else had the upper hand this entire time, or the fact that we didn't successfully fool even the smartest of them. We failed, on a good note, but there was much that I had to question.

"You mean to tell me," My voice started low and steady, with each step I came closer and closer to Genkai's side. "that even though we planned freewill," I directed the question toward my old friend. "that these mother fuckers," My hands then moved wildly to the bunch in front of us. "had a set-in-stone win, because that mother fucker," My index finger violently pointed to the now startled Kurama. "knew what was going on in the_ first_ fucking place!?"

My cheeks were burning and had probably brought more color to my face then I necessarily cared for, my breathing was rapid and slowly I could feel my blood pressure rise with every moment that I stood there. Genkai was not phased by my vexed disposition and merely cocked a small smirk my way.

"Basically."

"This doesn't make any sense! Why don't you explain it, Fox Boy, because I'm obviously going nuts!"

At least I wasn't the only one to be completely out of the loop. Kurama, with his copious amounts of knowledge apprently, then proceeded to explain how Genkai was trying to teach a lesson about perception. If that was all he was going to say about that then by God I could've died from the obviousness of this entire thing. Genkai, my old psychic grandmother influence, then warned us how it wouldn't be the last time we would come in contact with other psychic's who could do the same things that we could do. At this point another cigarette couldn't kill me any faster than these people could.

"Kurama, when did you know it was Genkai who was behind this?"

"When we had reached the top of the stairs."

I inhaled deeply and walked back over to Kido to help him up and continued to listen begrudgingly.

"Because if they had truly used their resources, they most definitely would have won."

"Oh give me a break!"

"Yeah, what the _fuck_?" I was pretty much done with the whole situation honestly.

He then continued about how this was a lesson that they had to learn, and blah, blah, blah. Basically, he figured it the fuck out without us knowing he had an ace up the whole.

"Hn, you still haven't given us a reason. You haven't sufficiently tried to explain what you're trying to accomplish by rubbing their powers in our faces."

I rolled my eyes so hard I think I caused my own head ache, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I then leaned against one of the pillars and decided to listen, and only butt in when it was appropriate at this point.

"The four of you are well trained fighters, but as three of you have experienced, your physical strength will be obsolete and will depend of your intellectual."

Genkai then turned aggressively toward the midget demon and yelled. "If you had used that lump three feet above your ass, you might've held on to your soul! Make that two for you..."

I couldn't help but snort and giggle a bit, earning a death warning from said midget demon, but I wasn't the only one to participate in mocking him. Yusuke, acted like he had room to talk.

"Are you for real? You actually let those jerks steal your soul? Show some skill!"

"_Oh_, and what about you, _dimwit_?!"

A caught off guard Yusuke made a disgruntled face before waving off the comment. "Oh, c'mon! I wouldn't have been caught if I had known about that stupid shadow trick-"

"Genkai, please rip him a new asshole. I literally just discussed this with him, I can't repeat myself anymore." I let the smoke slither up my nostrils in a french inhale. Exhaling I looked back to Yusuke who only mimicked my own irritated expression.

"Are you really foolish enough to think that one of your enemies would just hand over that information?!"

I literally watched Yusuke shrink with his ego the more we bitched at him. Amusing to watch him be put in his place, but at the same time I was wondering if he'd even remember anything from tonight to be put in prospective. If there was one thing that I was sure of, along with those three boys, was that the Rekai Tentai would have to learn this lesson quick and to use it soon. Something was boiling within the mix of Mushiyori city, a place where Mitari, Yana, Kido and Kaito called home along with my sister and I.

"If an enemy captures you, you are as good as dead. If you remember anything then remember that!"

"Time out, grandma, you keep saying 'enemy', but these scrubs aren't actually bad, right? So, who the Hell are they?"

Genkai looked to me and Kido before speaking. "Care to explain you two?"

"Yes, master. Kaito, Yana and I went to her compound for advice and to develop our powers."

Kido then looked to me as soon as I exhaled which automatically let me know to give my introduction. "Unlike those three, I've had my abilities for about four years. Even back then there was something brewing that caused something to... well, happen. I have known Genkai ever since my first incident. A month ago was when I met these three idiots and what not."

"That's when we learned about you, Yusuke, and your team. Truth is we've only had these new powers for about a month, along with the other psychics."

I took a deep breath of nicotine in, feeling my nerves come alive in a spark with each word Kido spoke. I kept my watch on each of them, and watched as Botan put her two cents in.

"New psychics?"

"Yes, the cause of which is our greatest threat."

I swallowed the bile in my throat and kept a constant stare at the four in front of me. Panic on both Yusuke and Botan's expression, while Kurama's was of surprise  
and hints of concern as well.

"You're makin' me nervous..."

"I assume some of you have already noticed some of the demon insects through out the city."

"You don't mean...!"

Yes, Kurama, my dear demon colleague, we mean exactly just that.

**(-)**

There was too much information to take in on such little time. Classes of God like demons, strong enough to snap their fingers and destroy cities without ever so much as a second thought. I held onto Yanagisawa's arm tightly for some kind of comfort, but even then did I feel the icy chill of reality. No power of copy, spirit gun, shadow, or plant control could defeat one fucking S-Class demon.

The thoughts were consuming like a tidal wave, an anchor that pulled too far down that trapped me under water. I didn't even realize we had made it down stairs back into the first room until I felt the humidity cloak the skin on my face. My eyes found their way to the struggling statue of Yuu Kaito with a sphere of his soul floating directly over him. We gathered around to watch Genkai preform some karate bullshit that she does. The orb sunk back within his body, and the color returned instantly before he relaxed out of the posture he was stuck in. Sitting up he looked around with an almost defeated expression.

"A full house, I take it everything went just as you planned, Master Genkai."

"You played your part well,"

I gave a critical stare to Kurama, like he really understood everything now that he knew this was a hoax in general.

"You lost, but it was a stirring introduction."

I scoffed along with Kaito at these words. He nodded my way before standing up.

"I wasn't playing along, I tried my hardest to defeat you. For once I wanted to see you lose... but I'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Nice thinkin', Brain Boy. So, you put your soul on the line just because he beat you on some math quizzes? What if Grandma wouldn't have been here to save you?"

Yusuke seemed to have something to say for just about anything. Letting my stare drift to Genkai I waited for an explanation I already experienced before.

"Simple. He would've faded into nothing."

Kuwabara let out a shocked grumble to which I nodded to.

"Yeah, souls can't exactly recover from something like that. Whenever these three guys came to Genkai that first day, I was there. They had the exact same problem. Luckily she was able to fix them up."

"Kaito's a risk taker, that's why they came to me. He had removed his own soul and they didn't know how to put it back."

Kaito gave a shrug before continuing on, dusting himself as he spoke.

"Let me introduce myself formerly to the group; my name is Yuu Kaito, I have the power of Taboo."

"My name's Asato Kiddo, I have the power of Shadow."

When it came time for Yana he looked almost bored with having to introduce himself, though I didn't exactly blame him considering I wasn't one for introductions either.

"Mistunari Yanagisawa, and I call my talent Copy."

I felt the eyes travel fully to me, and though I hated to give away any information it was blatant honesty that these were my new teammates now. I had to give them some sort of trust if anything so I could receive it as well.

"Natalie Montgomery, and I have the power of Mind Control."

"Mind Control? Care to show us or something?" With a wolfish grin I looked to Yusuke Urameshi and walked up to him. I heard the mumbles of Kaito warning Yusuke that he shouldn't have said anything, but at this point it was too late for that. I put my hands on my hips, looked directly up to Yusuke who seemed perplexed and weary of what was about to happen. Opening my territory I felt the energy creep up into my eyes, just ever so slightly, and with one movement of pointing directly to Kuwabara, Yusuke held the same expression as his fist went out and punched Kuwabara in the shoulder. The taller male let out a shriek before clutching his arm as I retracted my territory. Yusuke blinked before looking back and forth between me and Kuwabara.

"What the Hell was that for?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Boys!"

Holding my hands up I then pointed to myself, nearly dramatically. "My power allows me to tap into anyone and control them, replacing memories and even making you believe things that never happened. Though, those last two benefits are harder to do, the first one isn't so much. That was literally just a taste."

I turned on my heels and flounced away from them with their bizarre incident.

"Natalie has been an exception to these new psychics, mainly because she came to me long before even you Yusuke." Genkai then stepped in front us.

"Like I told you, they all live in Mushiyori city. It's been a full month since those three have developed their powers, and they're many others like them."

The group before us had taken a moment to actually be serious about these things. Kurama first spoke about how it had been a few weeks after the closing of the Dark Tournament. I knew very little about the tournament, only a few details say for instance; Genkai's death and resurrection, the Tuguro brother's and how they were involved with it. It was just a basic background information, and sparing any detail of any gruesome, possibly heart wrenching scenarios involving my old friend... and someone who I would've beat the shit out of if he actually died.

"Yeah, and that was the at the beginning of stage two, right? So, that was just days after I fought Tuguro when this whole business started."

On que the annoying bleeping noise that could only mean that the Prince of Spirit World itself was contacting us. Catching all of our attention we gathered around the metal brief case that Botan had lugged around the entire time. Opening it up, I came face to face with a child figure with an urgent and concerned facial expression. It was truly strange to see a child in such a posture.

"We just got done calculating the growth of the tunnel, guys! It's bad. As is, and will reach stage four in three weeks."

"Only three weeks?!"

I felt the lose of breath at the thought of everything ending within less than a month. The end of our lives would be coming to a close in a measly three weeks. Three weeks to try and convince my grandmother and sister to book it out of here and head as far away from Japan as possible, three weeks for me to come to terms that that would only buy them a couple of more days to live, and three weeks until I could come to terms with my own death. My short list of friends, comrades, the boy who's been swooning me for nearly a month now and my family would be annihilated from this planet. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

I felt a small squeeze from my hand and looked up to Yana who had a concerned look on his face. I gave a weak smile and leaned my head on his arm to show him that I was alright, but I believe we both knew we weren't okay with less than a month to live our lives.

"There's gotta be something we can do! Can't you like close the hole back up?!"

I felt, in that moment, that Yusuke did not understand the whole point of this problem. "I'm sure he would've done so by now, or at least ordered for some kind of plan to be established, Yusuke." A monotoned response came out before I could stop myself from saying anything further, and as predicted, Yusuke whipped his head toward my direction to glare.

"It's better than nothing, ya know!"

"The only way," Koenma continued "is to stop it the tunnel's creator."

The Toddler Prince then showed us a graphic and explained that the tunnel wasn't actually physical, and that it was a distortion. If the tunnel then would reach a certain size then it would stabilize, meaning it wouldn't need a so called 'Creator' to keep the energy from tapping into it.

"So you know where the guy is, and if it's deep down then we're okay. Then I guess all I have to do is turn his brain into mush!"

My expression showed no mercy or any hint of concealing what I thought Yusuke Urameshi plan was like. Narrowed eyes, a deep scowl, and a slow shake of the head replicated what Genkai felt.

"Not so fast!-"

Stepping up and basically jumping over toward our little group, a hasty and loud Yusuke started throwing out demands for us to show him the city. I kept my expression fully until a swift move from my favorite Grandmotherly friend sent Yusuke flipping backwards. He landed not so softly and glared as both Yana and I shared a laugh.

"What the Hell are you laughing about?! And dammit, what is this 'Be Bitchy' Day?!"

"Here's a brilliant concept, try learning from your mistakes!" Huffing once Genkai's voice dropped back down to a normal, inside tone. "What I wouldn't give for a successor with a brain..."

"Genkai," I stepped forward, letting go of Yana to take out a well deserved cigarette and light it before looking down to the psychic. "May I explain it to him? He might understand it a bit better." Genkai shrugged and nodded toward him. I exhaled and looked directly toward Yusuke with a stern look, also known as my permanent-bitchy normal face.

"All four of us were here to teach you a lesson, and not just you, but your team mates as well. The whole point of this was, in fact, to_ think before you act_-"

"And you've gone deaf, Koenma says we don't have time for that!" Yusuke took a step forward, nearly forgetting the personal space bubble that everyone was equiped with when they were born. Kuwabara then stepped in and also spoke of our inevitable doom.

"Three weeks. We have three weeks until this problem starts. This gives us the time to think before we act, and as Genkai has said before, we can't afford to go in this blindly. _Got it_?"

"This also gives us three questions to answer. How many fighters are in their group, who is their leader and whats the true nature of their powers? Without these answer attacking would be suicide. "

I nodded and took a drag before looking at a disgruntled Yusuke. "We have some time, not much, but it's better than having the end of the world start tomorrow, right?" Irritable mocha brown eye's bore into my own, a grumble of some unknown words before turning away.

What a fucking diva.

"Koenma,"

I followed the voice to see that my not-so-favorite demonic criminal finally spoke up.

"If these fools are done, I have my own question. In what class do you rank _me_?"

I tilted my head and looked over to Kurama, who had called out his name to try and give a piss poor effort of stopping him. He gave me a look of unacceptable acceptance, holding begrudgingly to the fact that Hiei cared for no one except himself. Shocker.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." I turned away and headed toward the refrigerator where I knew there was still some stocked refreshments. Flicking my ashes I let all of this information mule over. I needed to get my sister out of here, Mitari needed to get his family and head with my own which would've been hard enough to do. They weren't exactly the best parents anyone could ask for, but they weren't unreasonable either. My grandmother could probably persuade them given the right story, and it would've been a hell of a lot easier if Shiori was able to get in on it.

Sipping on the water I then quickly turned around just in time to watch Hiei, King of Hamsters, walk out on us.

"Well, I'm not gonna shed any tears, Hiei! In fact, I'm happy you're gone! He's the same selfish punk he was from the start..."

"Yeah, and he'll come and rescue us whenever we need him the most."

Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but scoff, gaining the attention of the others. "You honestly think that he'll come back? A hundred yen says other wise."

Yusuke hummed to the thought before pulling a thumbs up in my direction, smirking as if he knew something I did not. "Easy money, Natalie."

Flipping him a famous salute I took one last hit before extinguishing it within my water. I wasn't exactly in the mood for this right now.

"So, what now?"

Kuwabara's question was left in silence for a moment. All eyes were on Genkai as we waited for whatever command she was going to give us next.

"We go into the city at sunrise and begin scouting." Turning toward the general direct me, Kaito, Yana and Kid were in she continued. "These four will go with us, they may be of some use."

"You guys up for that?"

The three gave their reasoning as I merely nodded in response. Thought I wasn't really one for discussing why I wanted to go, my proposition was simple; figure what the Hell was going on and stop it, with a rational plan of course.

"It's settled then. Now the next job for all of you is to get what sleep you can, in the morning we'll divide into two teams so we can cover more territory. Until we know more, no one goes home and no one leaves the group. Goodnight."

**(-)**

I rolled my neck around my shoulders, eyes closed to enjoy the popping of joins and the instant relaxation before stretching out my arms. I had bordered myself into my own room so I could be left alone for the night. Not that I didn't care for Yana's affection, but I needed time to think about a lot of things that were happening within my life. I had taken off my jacket and thrown it on the chair that came with the strangely askew vanity that was in the corner of the dimly lit room. I flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, and quickly reaching for my phone to text my sister. Grandmother wouldn't exactly be too happy that I stayed out all night, so I knew that I'd never heard the end of it.

However, she had told me time and time again, she'd rather hear from me at all then to not hear from me period. After sending a shitty little explination to my sister I continued to lay there. Thoughts of family, friends, and now my little team of misfits having to deal with the weight of the world on our shoulders. I didn't even know where to start when the knocking came. I rolled my eyes so hard I felt another head ache coming on, and knowing the remedy of a cigarette I bid whoever was at my door to hold on so I could scrounge for my pack and lighter.

After doing so I went straight for the door and opened it to reveal Suichi, or Kurama at this point, standing there with a friendly expression.

"Is this a bad time?"

Raising an eye-brow I looked behind me before looking back and shaking my head. "What do you want?"

"To talk," He answered quickly. "at least if you'll let me this time."

I sighed while leaning against my door frame, clicking my tongue once before deciding that it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Fuck it, come in." He stepped through my threshold and I closed the door behind him. "Is this talk going to involve my own involvement with Genkai, or is there something else that's on that pretty little head of yours?"

He didn't look to me as he went over and sat in the vanity chair, crossing his legs and keeping his arms on the arm rests. After evaluating my temporary room he looked to me with eyes that said that my teasing was not welcomed, narrowed with a stern expression that I hardly ever saw on Suichi Minamono.

In fact I think I never actually saw him with that look before.

"I came to speak to you about what you spoke about when this plan of Genkai's started. Whenever you spoke of betrayal, and what not. "

I sneered at him and shook my head while crossing my arms. "You mean about how you knew all this time, at least enough to ruin my life? Oh, that should be lovely for a bed time story."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." I took a step forward, clutching my back of smokes to try and take some aggression away from my own voice to keep level headed. "You're a demon, you can sense things and you're one helluva good thief from what I hear. What on God's green Earth made you think it was okay to stalk my family?"

Kurama looked down with his eyes and sighed before looking back at me, eye's displaying a concealed demeanor along his jaw line, facial structure and everything you can imagine about hims was cool, calm and collected. It was nearly sickening.

"Clara has displayed strange amounts of energy, and I was curious as to how it was possible. This was, of course, before the Dark Tournament, when my mother invited your Grandmother and the two of you over more often. I was merely keeping an eye on the two of you, making sure you didn't preoccupy yourselves in groups you didn't need to be around."

I had maneuvered to having my hands on my hips, eyebrow raised and mouth gaped open from his words.

"So..." after finding my words through my uprising annoyance. "you knew we had abilities, and stalked us to make sure we wouldn't end up like the group we're fighting. That's it? Why not just check up on us from a distance or something?"

"It wasn't quite the simple." He shifted to crossing the other leg before proceeding. "There was... an incident."

"Incident?" That was a way to get my attention.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

He inhaled before standing up as gracefully as possible. I swore this guy must've been some kind of ballerina in another life with the grace and steady balance he had.

"If you recall, I'm sure you would, the night you and Clara were late getting to your home." He began. He didn't have to explain himself anymore, at least with the details of that night. I remember clear as rain what he was talking about.

My sister and I had went over to one of her friends houses so we could hang out for a bit. They lived quite a bit away from us, so when we realized we were going to arrive at our home later than we planned, we booked it out of there. It was dark, chilly, and we were utterly alone. At least we thought we were alone, it wasn't until we both started feeling a presences surrounding us every where we went. There was no attacks, no brutal assault of any kind, just a dreadful feeling that no matter how many short cuts, no matter how much running we finally did after it spooked us enough to cause it, we still felt that presence linger until we reached just a few blocks from our home.

"Yeah, and?"

"I had felt both of your energies close by, it wasn't hard to forget either of your energy prints since I've been in contact with both of you for sometime. I started tracking the other being, and was even able to catch a glimpse of it, but nothing to profile it completely. I almost apprehended the source before they suddenly slipped away from me..."

Kurama acted as he were to continue on, but silence was all that followed him.

I felt violated from the news, so much that not even a nicotine high could fix this, or any comfort from another being either. I shook my head, hands wrapping themselves around my arms, yet making sure not to burn myself too. Biting my lower lip I took a moment to gather my thoughts before speaking.

"So you're telling me someone is following us, right?"

"Basically."

"I didn't feel anything like that happen again, so why did you continue to follow us? Why couldn't you just stay out of our _business_?"

He turned around to look at me, eye's conveying real curiosity to my questions this time. "What if they attacked your sister? Grandmother? You don't think you could've used some help?"

I sighed and then scoffed at his words. "Since when were you into protecting people you barely knew?"

That would surely stump him and make him confess something dire, right? Wrong. He merely looked away for a moment before looking back, with a face that held a cool complexion.

"At that time I held it a responsibility for your safety. I would've been the last one to see either of you, and I could not have that weighing on me."

He took a step forward which made me realize how little space we had between each other. My face scrunched in discomfort, I forced myself to look up at him who was waiting for something. Words, actions, anything out of me in that moment. My chest fluttered, those Goddamn green eyes were perplexing and yet so infuriating. My stomach ached, and those fucking eyes though.

I shook my head while side stepping him and walking back to my door. "I think you should go, Superman. One less heroic deed has been done for today."

I did not look at him as I opened the door, but he did waste his time trying to leave.

"Natalie," He called once more before I could close the door in his face. "You're safe you know."

Closing my eyes tightly I refused to look at him anymore for the night. A single nod was all I could give before finally locking him out of my room.


	5. Monster - Part One

**Chapter Four: Monster-Part One**

This was a huge mistake. Freaky mind controlling powers or not, I was never meant to be apart of this in the least bit. I wasn't cut out for this end-of-the-world fiasco that I was somehow sucked into, yet here I was, cornered like a feral cat with the noise of the Makai insects buzzing closer and closer. Panting furiously I looked at my surroundings with nothing to use other than a potted plant, windows, and an elevator. All I could do was pull at my hair and panic.

_Let me help._

The voice didn't scare me, because I've heard it a thousand times before. This voice was not my voice, but little did I reject it when it came around. The panic kept rising, the bugs were now in view and looked as though they were catching speed. I was under immediate threat.

_I'm here, don't worry anymore._

I couldn't stop worrying though, the scream built in my throat and released in a savage split of my voice box. They told me to scream if I needed help, but I did not scream for that. I screamed because I lost this fight, and the only help left was myself. The last thing I remember were the insects inches away and then finally nothing.

* * *

Infestation.

We had just arrived home, Mushiyori City, to see that it wasn't even my home anymore. An energy thick with something vile, and now only to see that it was covered in strange insects that flew, squirmed, and slithered around the civilians of the city. As for someone who is disgusted at the thought of any bugs near me, you could say that I was having a hard time adjusting to this. My city was engulfed in demonic creatures.

"How can everyone be so calm with all these bugs everywhere?" Yusuke inquired.

"Ordinary people can't see them."

"They don't have the awareness that we do, Yusuke." I added to Kido's answer. As the bugs drew closer toward our area it was an automatic flinch to cling to Yanagisawa, who grasped my hand that was around his arm. Looking up he gave a reassuring smile while speaking.

"They wont get near us; our energy will drive them away."

"Let's keep the chatter to a minimum; as you can see we have no time to lose."

In silence we agreed and started on with our journey. The sky above was nothing but a treacherously brooding crimson with lightning flickering here and there. To those around us without the awareness of what was happening, I'm sure it looked like a normal thunder storm approaching. Passers by looked so normal with their tedious, every-day-life expressions and movements. It was hard to believe our near apocalypse was right at the door and no one could catch a hint.

"So," Kido was the first to speak up, catching all of our attention to him. "what do you think of our home town, Yusuke?"

"Great, but it's hard to get pass the bug problem..."

I giggled a bit and rolled my eyes. "I promise it's not that great. There's nothing to do around here except to get into trouble."

"Oh, yeah? You always get into trouble, Montgomery?" Looking over his shoulder, while giving a playful smirk. Scoffing out a small laugh I nodded my head in an animated fashion while holding a thumbs up. "I was born to cause trouble, Urameshi."

"I can relate-"

The entire group stopped in their tracks thanks to the strange feeling that washed over us. I shivered and shook my head, inky black locks of hair shaking from side to side in my vision as the power of the familiar territory came over us in a wave.

"You sense that?"

"Yeah," Genkai's question was answered almost immediatly. "Lemme guess; we just walked into someone's territory?"

It wasn't hard to forget what a territory felt like, and with Yusuke's question it almost sounded sarcastic at the most. Nodding to myself I looked around in search of where it could possibly come from as the others chattered. The energy felt closest to our left, which led down to a little cafe that I wasn't too familiar with.

"There," I pointed with my free hand. "down there is where it's coming from."

Yusuke stepped forward and surveyed the stair case leading downward. With a tilt of his head he spoke.

"Well gentlemen, these stairs look happy enough."

"You remember your lesson, Yusuke?" Looking at the back of his head I listened to him reassure us that he had this under control. I hopped for all our sake's that he wasn't pulling the macho, hey-look-at-me-I-kick-ass-for-a-living bullshit that most guys try to pull off.

We ventured down the stairs and opened the door to be greeted by the only two staff members there. Looking around I only spotted a man sitting by his lonesome, and a group of younger kids chit-chatting away. I scanned each and every one of them while trying to decide who could be the best possible lead. The person wouldn't just give themselves away on purpose, if they were smart, but the bigger question was; how can we sniff this guy (or girl) out if he plays a guessing game.

A chuckle, from the loner, caused me to directly stare at the back of his head.

"If you guys want something from me, just ask."

Gotcha.

The man chuckled again while standing up and faced us directly. He was older, tall and had a nasty look to his features. Not to mention the fact that his wardrobe game was terrible.

"You must be some more power freaks." Narrowing my eyes it was always a sensitive thing to be called a freak other than by myself. Don't get me wrong, I know that the shit that I can do is beyond normal or even rightfully sane, but that didn't mean some random mother fucker could look at me and declare that.

As the staff members begged for no trouble, the random man tried his best to mockingly assure them he wouldn't be any trouble at all. He noted that he knew of their lack of insurance that this place had. I tilted my head, looking to the boys who weren't paying attention to me but to the man himself. He seemed to have a lot of knowledge on things, which I found quite unusual unless he was a regular.

"We're looking for the tunnel digging type," Yusuke was the first to speak to him. "So you wanna help us out, or not?"

"Tunnel?" The man questioned. "Hm, you must mean the one to _Demon_ World."

There was no way this guy could've possibly known something so classified, this did not seem right at all.

"Wasn't this information only told to us? How does he possibly know that?"

"How'd you know?!" Kido echoed my words in less than five of them to the older man. Another mocking chuckle came from him before he spoke again.

"Don't act so surprised, you're the ones who told me. It's been runnin' through your minds..."

I tilted my head, my mouth slightly ajar and eyes narrowed from his words. It wasn't hard to guess what this meant, if I was sure where he was taking this. That Polly-D wannabe was scanning through our minds like Airport Security.

"That must be the power he's got. He must be a Mind Reader." Yana's words suddenly struck me with irritability at the obviousness or the situation. The man practically told us what he could do, and with my dear boyfriend-thing spouting off his theories I nearly wanted to say: 'Fuck it' and let them deal with this in their own narrow-minded ways.

"Let's not jump the gun yet," Yusuke mumbled to us. "He might've known about the tunnel before hand, and he's now just trying to play us. He could be pretending, and instead have some other ability. It could be that he is friends with the guys we're lookin' for..."

I raised an eye-brow at Yusuke's theories, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't doing a bad job at being cautious and actually using his brain. _Maybe_ he wasn't such a dick-for-brain as I thought he was.

"Allow me to test him, if you would." I leaned over to watch as Kido and Yusuke exchanged words. They were planning on testing out the theory of this guys mind reading ability. I tugged on Yana's arm and waited for him to lean down to listen to my suggestion.

"I think it's best if these people didn't actually pay attention to what's happening, right?" He nodded before quirking a brow at me.

"You're gonna do something about it?"

"Always." I rolled my eyes while silently cursing my group for the sticky situation they put us in. How we ended up in this, I'll never know. The only conclusion I could think of was that trouble just slithered it's way to us like a Boa Constrictor, and tried it's best to squeeze us until we fed in.

I let go of Yana and slipped passed Yusuke and Kido as quickly as possibly, and with no warning I opened my territory within the room.

"Hey-!" Yusuke started to protest, but I quickly shushed him and waved him off. The cowering staff memebers begged and pleaded for me to stop whatever I was doing, saying they didn't want trouble in the least bit. I ignored them and stretched my influence out to both of them. The man and woman both stood frozen, mouths open, and eye's wide with hardly any emotion radiating from them. They were under my control now.

"Ignore whatever is going on, imagine this as a normal, boring day and head to the back for fifteen minutes. No matter what, stay in the back."

As soon as I was finished I retreated my territory back and watched as both of the employee's obeyed everything I said. Slowly but surely they walked to the back where the kitchen, I'm assuming, was.

"Nice going, Natalie," Genkai commented as I turned around. "The other civillians left before anything could be done."

"You... got some freaky powers there, ya know?" Glaring at Yusuke and raising my middle finger I watched as Kido stepped forward in a show down with the man who kept a cocky smirk on his face the entire time.

"We're just showin' off all our powers today, _aren't_ we?" He questioned while looking back and forth between Kido and myself. I kept my stance, eye's narrowed and unwavering. Guys like him didn't scare me, they pissed me off to end.

"What do you want? You want a go at me?"

Silence on Kido's part it was quite bothersome how neither of them were reacting quickly enough for my short-ish attention span. This was important, don't get me wrong, but I needed Kido to get this guy out of our way so we could finish with the big picture.

"You're going to answer us," he finally said. "even if I have to force it from you. I'll bet my life on it."

Just like that Kido's familiar territory expanded in a similar fashion to what the man and I did. When you have your own territory you never realize how thick it can consume. The stronger you are, the stronger the atmosphere. I'm not underestimating how strong Kido actually is, I however, find it to be a dull suffocation when his territory is awoken.

"Kido has extended his territory."

"Thank you, babe. We weren't aware of that at all." I ignored Yana's displeased glance toward my direction and focused on the fight at hand. Within seconds Kido sprang forward and hurled himself at the man, foot extended to hopefully catch the shadow that was connected to the man. With a single movement, the man stepped back, causing our dear friend to lose balance as quickly as unfortunately possible.

"Kido!"

Out of my daze of contemplating how badly this could end, I watched as the Polly-D wannabe went straight for Kido and punched him within his stomach. Slow movements of punches all around, I clenched my fists and sneered at what the man was doing to him. One final upper-cut to the jaw and Kido was sent landing on his back on the ground. Both Yana and I went to his side, I immediately looked at the wounds that were on his face to see how badly he was beaten. All the while my anger boiled at the continuous chuckle of the man before us.

"Too bad for you, huh? Not being able to step on my shadow, and all."

I looked up at him, jaw clenching out a string of curse words while helping Kido sit up.

"H-He made me... He could tell what was on my mind..."

I looked between Kido, Genkai and then finally Yusuke. Yusuke kept a stern, cool face but when he finally looked at me I saw it within a split second. Kido would be okay, injuries not too bad, maybe a bruised ego if anything, but Yusuke would handle this.

So, he did.

* * *

I inhaled as deeply as possible, holding my breath and then finally releasing the nicotine cloud. Even the amount of cigarettes I was smoking at this point wasn't helping me relax at all. The man, who is known as Murota, was confirmed to be a mind reader all along. At that point in the fight I wasn't so sure how we were going to win, until once again Yusuke Urameshi proved me wrong. He was able to con Murota and with the help of Yana's power, figured that he wasn't apart of the destruction of the Human World at all.

He's just a dick with powers, no big deal really.

We were now in the middle of a resting place just outside of a park in town. We gathered here after the incident with Murota to also interrogate him, and to keep a look out for the rest of our group we would soon be joining. Botan had called us to inform that there was nothing to be found at the center point, and a theory that it was underground. At this point it was safer to just join everyone together.

"About thirty meters in radius, I'd say."

I looked to the side to watch the sweat drip down the side of Murota's face. He spoke solomly, knowing that his pride had been hurt and realizing that we meant business, he agreed to come with us and help in a way.

"I can hear the voices of people within the area..." His words left us hanging, all I could possibly imagine was him listening to everyone around us, invading their most deepest secrets and inner thoughts.

"The same as if we were holding a conversation."

I then watched the people, the pedestrians, walk by us. Normal people out there with their thoughts exposed to him solely to him. Murota explained that the stronger the thought, the louder it sounded. To me, I wondered what kind of power he could possibly hold over anyone with that kind of ability. I knew with my own, it would've been deadly had it fallen into the wrong hands.

Instead if fell into a fourteen year old who's moody, sarcastic and likes cats.

"Alright, that means you can check everyone that passes by here."

"Let us know if there is anyone thing anything strange, but don't show it on your face, and don't meet their gaze, either. The enemy has some ability, too."

Both Yusuke and Genkai were not fooling around, it was plain as day written on their faces. Almost instantly Moruta gasped and kept his gaze downward. I was startled enough to drop my half finished cigarette and turn directly to Murota from his right.

"Is someone there? Who is it!?"

"Th-that girl...!"

I looked from the side of my eyes, maneuvering away from Yana to watch her intently. She was a harmless looking bird, though that could've been what she wanted to present herself as.

"Th-That _girl_ is thinking of getting it on with her homeroom teacher, dammit!"

I didn't even try and stop Yusuke and Genkai from taking a hit out on him, instead I merely shook my head, picked up my cigarette and sneered in the direction of Murota while mumbling 'Pervert' to him.

And now we waited.

After having a little talk with Murota and how serious this was, he seemed to understand that we didn't have a lot of time. I kept a constant look out for strange looking people, for normal but perplexing looking people, and just in general for something out of the... normal, really.

Yana and Kido were also on scout-look-out mode with me, pacing back and forth along with myself in search of someone we could pin point. I stood next to Kido and Yana this time.

"Any sign of anything?"

"Nope."

"Na-da."

I sighed while stretching and pulling out two cigarettes, handing one to Yana who I lit for and then myself. "This is _fuckin'_ ridiculous right now-"

"Wait!" Yana was turned toward Yusuke, Genkai and Murota, and after moving around him I watched a terrified Murota sweat bullets, looking straight down at his hands, mumbling about a terrible person. He shut his eyes tightly, hands over his ears and started to shake violently. I didn't even try and hide my own fear of what our enemy was doing to this new ally.

He screamed, causing our group to be on more of an alert now. The other's tended to Murota, but I turned away and started looking through the crowd.

"He's to the right. A tall man, with his hair all black, wearing black clothes."

I followed the direction, scanning quicker through the crowd and checking off those that didn't fit the description. Then, in seconds flat, I found him.

I found him, and I knew him.

That face wasn't unfamiliar to me, because I had seen it once before. The shock of this revelation caused me to stiffen, gasp lightly and drop anything that was left in my hands. He turned to us, a distorted split smile was sent directly toward out group.

Was sent directly toward me.

It happened so fast I didn't even know what to think. I felt the wind of something fly by my cheek and a grunt of pain from behind me. I couldn't look at this man anymore, I couldn't look at this man anymore. Everything was corrupted now.

When I spun around I was greeted mercilessly with the sight of blood running down Murota's face. An open wound right between his eyes, almost lifeless form being held by Yusuke caused a shrill to escape unexpectedly. I lost my shit, I lost my cool in that moment.

I was met with strong arm wrapped around me, and I embraced the body while burying my face within Yana to hide from this. We had been made a mockery in front of our enemy, and I was sure that he wouldn't forget it.

Because I know he didn't forget me.

* * *

"We'll dig a grave for all people. The seven of us will dig the hole."

I played those words over and over in my mind while sitting next to Moruta in the hospital. The wound he acquired came simply from an eraser, coated with energy from someone who had an amazing talent for shooting things at a far enough space. After Moruta came out of the shock he had to ask him more questions, and I had to figure out if he knew anymore about the man in black.

"Dark Angel, Gatekeeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Gamemaster, Doctor, Seaman-the seven of us."

"What does that mean?"

"Are those seven people the ones who are attempting to open the hole to Demon World?"

I sighed while shrugging and looking up to answer Yana.

"That's our best lead. It'd make sense for it to work out that way, but... I don't know something doesn't seem right with that."

Yusuke looked from me to Murota and asked the obvious question. A disgruntled Murota couldn't possibly answer the question at this point. He was too frazzled to be bothered by us.

"That Gourmet and Doctor business," Kido spoke up. "Couldn't that be their nicknames, right?"

"Probably." Stated Genkai. I looked up at her as she finished explaining herself. "No question that it also has something to do with their abilities.

"But you know, Yusuke, you didn't pretty well, not going after him."

Praise for Yusuke on keeping his tail tucked between his legs.

"I couldn't go after him. I could feel it at first glance. There's something... something dangerous about him."

Praise for Natalie for being right.

"If Tuguro was a fastball pitcher, this guy felt like he threw knuckleballs."

I let out an exasperated sigh and stood us, wanting to stretch my legs. I didn't listen too carefully, because I decided to pull out my phone and text my sister to see where she was. I watched the screen to see if she'd be typing back when I heard something that startled me a bit.

Looking up I narrowed my eyes and let my mouth hang open for a bit before placing my two cents.

"What the Hell do you mean he didn't try and attack Murota?!"

"That's right. He didn't do anything."

"Bull-fucking-shit he didn't! We were right there!"

"Then you should've payed more attention, Nat." Yusuke answered, though no cocky attitude in his voice. He was genuinely trying to teach me a lesson.

"So you noticed as well. The eraser came from directly ahead, his looking over us was nothing more than a signal."

In our disbelief Genkai held up the small, meaningless eraser while explaining that it still had Yoki from the person who shot it. They had probably coated it to make it as hard as a BB bullet and shot from lengths away.

In more words or less, we were fucked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Yeah, that just happened my fellow readers! Sorry for the delay, you can now call me an official student of a college! :D Anyway, thank you to the anons and OwlLoveYou and Counting Sinful Start for the kind and lovely reviews of the last chapters!


	6. Monster - Part Two

**Chapter Four: Monster-Part Two**

The vibration from my phone instantly caught my attention. I looked to see that Clara was calling me, and with a single gesture and a mumble to Genkai, I stepped a few feet away from the group and answered.

"Hey."

"Hey, listen, I told Gran that you were with your mentor... teacher person, so whatever you're doing you better stick with that story."

I scoffed and shook my head, trying to shake off my nervousness and hide my anxiety.

"Whatever, I understand. I... actually have a question for you."

There was a long pausebefore my sister finally broke it. "Yeah?"

"Your tutor," I started, voice trying it's best to not shake along with my body. "What... What was his name?"

**(-)**

"What the hell are you doing?"

I propped myself up on my bed, watching my frantic sister trot around to prep herself up. Makeup, hair, and an outfit other than her Meiou High uniform made me think that she was going out to one of the many parties she attended from time to time. As she was fluffing her long, golden-blonde hair, she looked at me through the vanity we both shared in our room.

"I'm going to a tutoring session, Nat. He's a T.A. at Meiou and he's personally helping me with my Math and Science." A sickly sweet smile was plastered on her lips as she conducted a mini modeling session in the mirror, casting different facial expression while primping her final touches. Standing up, she put on her denim jacket and stood in front of me. "How do I look?"

Examining her with a skeptical face, I met her excited, bright, blue eyes with my own to give an honest answer.

"...Like you're trying to get laid by an older guy."

"_Perfect_!"

Rolling my eyes, I started to protest against her shenanigans when we heard the doorbell ring, along with squeaky shrill of joy coming from Clara.

I started to protest but there was no stopping her at this point. I sighed while pushing myself off of the bed to head down stairs and see what she was fussing about. This man better not have any ideas about doing anything to my sister or I was sure he would've answered to me if he did.

Walking down the stairs, I heard the chatter of my Gran and Clara speaking.

"What time will you be home, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'll be home in a couple of hours. No later than eleven!"

"Okay, oh! Natalie, come meet the nice young man who'll be helping your sister!"

Once Gran spotted me and gestured for me to come closer, it was almost as if I couldn't. Invisible hands had anchored my feet down on the ground and were not letting go. The more I looked at him, the more I was sure those hands were tightening.

He was intimidatingly tall, probably 6'3 at the least. He had **_a_** soft, tan tint to his skin and a strange jewel embedded on his forehead. Slicked back black hair, and eyes that portrayed a Devil-may-care look about them. His energy was strong and suffocating... I wanted to run back to my room and hide.

He gave a small, faux, gentle smile. "Natalie, isn't it?"

My name sounded curdled in his mouth, vile and violated. I could feel that he was up to no good when he was in this house. Swallowing the bile and regaining my cool as much as I could, I gave a curt nod.

"You must be?"

**(-)**

The memory, the first time I'd ever seen him, kept playing over and over in my mind. I couldn't remember his name, but only God knows that's because it would be too easy to do so. Clara would question me about it until I gave her an answer. This time, I'd have to force her to forget about it.

"Oh... Well, his name is—" I dropped my phone as the sudden affliction of another territory came about.

This time it felt like needles lightly jabbing me from the small of my back to the top of my neck in one swift motion. It was everywhere, even in the oxygen we breathed. Whoever it was, they were not to be messed with. I gasped and looked down at my phone to see the battery had fallen out of it... again. I didn't care for it and instead turned to the rest of the gang, who were going full ninja and started looking everywhere.

Backing away from the area I was in**,** I went straight to Yusuke's and Yana's side.

"You feel that?" Yana inquired. "Someone just opened up their territory!" I was fighting against maintaining my alert stance and making so many rude comments to him about being obvious.

"There's another psychic like us runnin' around the hospital..." Again, Kido, we didn't need the facts we already knew to be stated.

"I-It's that Doctor guy! We're inside a hopsital—of course he'd be here! He's coming to finish _me_ off!" Murota grabbed at his face once again in desperation.

I let out a pent up sigh and kept scanning the area for any creepy looking doctors.

"Of course we'd fall right into the trap we intended to avoid..." I grunted out, beating myself up for the fact that though we didn't exactly know where our next enemy would be at, Doctor was a pretty good nickname for someone to be hanging around the hospital.

Though as I kept a watch-out everything was normal with nothing out of place, but it was like finding a needle in a normal, not out of the ordinary, haystack.

"Make a circle," Yusuke finally spoke once again. "Face outward. We won't let anyone sneak up on us this time."

We followed his lead and did as we were told. All six of us were in a sloppy excuse of a circle, but a protecting one at that. All around us were civilians—the sickly, the dying or the injured, but no sign of any psychic doctors bent on destroying us.

Quick moments passed us before I heard gasping coming from Moruta and Yana. I looked to my right and examined Yanagisawa's disgruntled face before he raised his hand. A Makai insect latched onto his hand and within seconds the liquid within its stinger had been injected into my boyfriend-thing.

"Ugh!" I gasped while smacking his hand with my pack of cigarettes. It evaporated—yes, evaporated, guts and all—and left Yana with a patch of teal-green skin on his hand.

"I-It put something in me!" he shouted while trying to squeeze his hand.

"Yana—" I warned, watching it start to spread. "Yana, wait! It's spreading!"

Too late. Whatever the bug injected into his system had both him and Moruta on the ground in pain. I was dragged to the floor by the weight of Yana, trying to take a better look at the infected area.

"What the hell happened?!" Yusuke snapped.

"Bugs! Makai insects have poisoned both of them! I just watched it happened! Oh shit..." I replied, feeling Yana's forehead.

"He's burning up!" Kido exclaimed.

"So is Yana-" I replied.

"My whole b-body is aching..."Yana mumbled, grunting in pain.

"Those weren't the same parasites we saw in town!" Genkai's voice broke over my panicked state and drew our attention to her.

"Then what were they?" I questioned her, wasting no time with trying to get to the bottom of this.

"It's a virus..." Moruta spoke, clutching himself while looking up at Yusuke and Genkai. "I—I heard his thoughts—he's going to infect the whole hospital!"

I cursed harshly under my breath, standing up while trying to comfort Yana the best way I could. To my horror I found that those weren't the only insects left within the building already.

"There's more coming. Kill as many as you can!" Genkai warned, leaving us to fend for our own safety.

Once the bugs swooped in, I instantly started swatting, clasping them and even throwing a punch here and there. Mostly I was dodging and making sure none had landed on me. The ruckus continued until we were interrupted by a nurse.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hell yeah there's something wrong. She was completely and totally surrounded by the insects and totally clueless to the fact that she was swarmed.

"They'll make a meal out of her!" Kido claimed.

"Get them off of you!" Yusuke shouted at her, hitting another bug out of the way.

To my astonishment, both Kido and Yusuke actually thought she could see them.

"Remember what I told you, you idiots?! Normal people can't see shit!" I whispered harshly to them.

"Goddammit, I can't even help someone out! We have to do something about this!" Yusuke retorted.

"Our only hope is to find the psychic who did it. Let's move out!" Genkai ordered.

On command we started running away from the scene. Guilt washed over me as I left Yana and Murota there, but at the same time they were already infected with the 'd be useless, a liability, and nothing more could possibly be done to them now.

"Hey, candy stripier, those two guys need medical attention!" Yusuke hollered as we ran past her down the hall.

I followed close behind, but thanks to the smoking habit I had, I wasn't a very fast or even remotely physically fit to keep up with the lead of them.

"You realize how many doctors are in here?" Kido shouted to us, I couldn't help but let out an exasperated scoff and answer him.

"We'll just have to beat the shit out of all of them, right? 'Cause that's how you handle a situation like this!" I sarcastically suggested.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Montgomery!"

Even in times of trouble, Yusuke Urameshi was still as sassy as ever.

"Just don't hit too hard!" Genkai spoke. "I hate crippling civilians!"

"Got it!" We replied in unison.

Though I was hoping she wasn't being as serious as she was acting, the chances of that being a joke were slim to none.

"Kido, Nat, if you've got any doubts in your mind, now's the time to bail. It's life or death." Yusuke announced.

I looked between the two boys, Kido giving his ultimatum to Yusuke and saying he would stay.

I let out a chuckle before shaking my head. "I ain't backin' down now, boys. You might as well drag me out of here if you don't want my help!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Yusuke smiled back at me.

"This doctor may not work here; maybe a nurse could spot an impostor." Genkai spoke again.

"I'll take care of that you guys!" Kido took the initiative to take the job, and I was very thankful they didn't assign it to me.

I'm not a coward, I'll stand up to just about anyone, but that doesn't mean I'll be foolish either. My playing field was best suited to kill these fuckers and try to find a way out for everyone.

"I'll check the upstairs!" Yusuke took that initiative quickly.

"I'll keep a look out on the second floor, trying to kill as many of these things as possible, alright?" I called after them when I rounded the corner. The last thing I heard was Genkai.

"If anybody finds him, or if anyone needs help, make a noise we'll all hear. Either scream or blow something up!"

* * *

**Kurama**

"You three stay back and watch for developments, I'll go take a look around."

I did not wait for anyone to object. It was too late when Kuwabara started making protests to me leaving.

Our group arrived to find the hospital was completely and utterly quiet. No doctors, nurses, police or anyone there to give sign of life. It merely confirmed my suspicions that whatever was going on affected everyone in the hospital. I decided to take the lead to scout out the area and find the other group. I hoped that they had things under control, but that showed poorly with the silent building.

Advancing closer to the building, I concluded that it wasn't safe to enter from the main entrance and decided to head to the top of the roof where I could potentially sneak up on whatever force was over the hospital.

Taking out my Rose Whip, I used my weapon as an easier means to stalk up the building. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. Considering the circumstances, I figured this route the best to travel.

Once on the roof top, I felt I had stepped into an unfamiliar territory.

A psychic is definitely behind this.

Inspecting further, I finally spotted the hospital roof's entrance and pursued. I wasted no time headed down the stairs, staying precautious while venturing down.

Fourth floor.

Third floor.

At the second floor, I immediately came to a stop and looked around. A strange territory overlapped the previous one I entered, and as I started to pay attention to it I could almost say I knew the territory well enough.

'Could someone from Yusuke's group have opened up one of their territories?' I thought to myself, furrowing my brows.

I had the feeling that it was the one member I didn't want in trouble. I couldn't imagine her fighting by herself because she wasn't a fighter at all. Just someone who was graced with an extraordinary ability. Without further thinking, I made the decision to follow the territory and opened the door. I was ill prepared for Makai insects to be on the other side.

Without a moment to miss, I used my Rose Whip to take care of them, leaving the hallway of the second floor to be nearly desolate. The haunting energy of the territory was the only thing to keep me company.

Looking around to study the quiet hallway before focusing on the territories energy, I was able to pinpoint it was coming from my right, and with that realization I took off once again. The closer I moved in on this energy the more familiar to me, but at the same time it was quiet foreign.

'It's her energy but... it can't possibly be her'

Quickly turning multiple corners it then felt as if I was on top of the energy itself. Finding her only confirmed my suspicions about the foreign energy and caused great worry for both her and myself.

She stood there with her hand raised, palm flat as if she had struck something with it. I noted the remains of the Makai insects on the ground at her feet but that struck even more questions. Her abilities couldn't have produced such an outcome, so how did she achieve it?

"Natalie..." I called to her and watched as she slowly lowered her arm and stared back at me, eyes showing an expression I've never seen from her.

A wickedly satisfied grin held its place on her lips and for a moment I nearly questioned if this was the same girl. I gripped my weapon a bit tighter and took a step closer. Something wasn't right with her.

I stopped in my tracks to catch the sudden change in the air. The energy was fleeting and the expression on the girl in front of me was changing along with the energy. An expression that conveyed she had an upper hand slowly melted into one of a trance. Once all traces of the energy were gone Natalie swayed and focused on the person in front of her, me.

"K-Kurama?"

The girl who I had never heard stutter showed me a side of fear that I'll remember for a while. She looked around her, and in my bewilderment I found clarity. I understood what was happening to her in that moment and knew I'd have to speak to someone about it soon.

"It's alright," I reassured. "I'm here."

"I-I... I don't know..." She tried to explain, but the words wouldn't come out properly.

I waved a hand to dismiss her of her explanation. I held my hand out for her to take. "We'll figure it out later; right now we have to get to the others."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Yeah, hopefully that explained a few things from the last chapter. I decided to cut them into two sections because if not it would be way too big. I hope you liked it! I know this took forever to write, but I'm almost 20 years old and I've been dealing with a lot more than I thought would happen to me. I'm okay though! I'd like to personally thank **OwlLoveYou** for helping me edit this chapter in my frenzy of still trying to get back into the swing of things. I'd also like to thank **Sarah No Account** and **Counting Sinful Stars.**

To Sara: Thank you so much for helping me understand my weaknesses. they will be very helpful for future chapters. :)

To CSS: It'll come into play. I hope this chapter explains things and makes you question what important play Sensui has for Natalie.

Thanks again!


	7. The Crooked Young

**Chapter Five: The Crooked Young**

I was dragging my feet at this point down the side walk. The cool air was crisp against my face and hands, yet a bitter reminder that it was far too chilly outside. Night time had arrived whenever I was able to leave the group, and after I had an extensive talk with Genkai and Kurama.

I clenched my eyes shut and stopped in my tracks. A wave of embarrassment flooded over the memory of the two of them, or what little I did remember.

_ "Genkai, I have reason to believe this is far more serious than you originally thought."_

_"Your concerned is not over looked, Kurama. However, it's nothing I haven't handled with her before." _

I shook my head and proceeded to continue to walk.

My mind was within a fog as the events of the day played within my head. The funny part was I could only remember everything up until the point I was cornered by the insects, and barley anything from whenever Kurama escorted me to Genkai's aid. Every time I tried remembering what happened before Kurama finding me left me with a blank. It was frustrating enough that I couldn't remember what happened, let alone having someone like him finding me the way I was.

He found me vulnerable and afraid.

I clenched my jaw and fists at the same time as anger slowly crept through my body. I knew what had happened to me, and felt utterly ashamed at the fact that he had to see me like that. Or technically speaking, seeing her like that.

I stopped walking again and bit my lip, closing my eyes hard and running a hand through my thick mane, catching small tangles causing me to wince.

"Natalie you're fucking weak…" I mumbled, finally looking up and seeing that my house was closer than I thought. Had I been walking for so long or so little? I looked around me at the quiet neighborhood, confused for a moment and wondered if it had happened again.

"Goddammit!" I yelled while walking faster toward my home. I needed space from everyone, I needed to be in my bed and be asleep. Most of all I needed forget how fucked up I am.

I looked myself over in the mirror and thought of one word.

Death.

Not saying that I was an emotional wreck, or that I was very depressed and suicidal, but I literally looked like someone who was about to attend their own funeral. My eyes held dark circles under them from the lack of sleep from last night, and they lacked any brightness to them. My skin seemed paler than the fair tone it usually had, and my hair was flat instead of holding volume. I was lacking any kind of cynical luster today, and was left with just being dramatically hollow.

"Natalie!"

I exhaled and let my eyes roll so far back into my head I thought they would fall out of sockets. The sound of footsteps quickly followed by the burst of the door to reveal Clara's overly excited face.

"C'mon! We have to go!" She gestured with her hand for me to leave. I sighed and roughly grabbed my bag while brushing past her and mumbling.

"I can't even get a little privacy…"

"Why are you so grumpy?" Clara followed me down the steps and I waved her off.

"I didn't sleep last night, don't worry about it." I heard her scoff.

"Did you have a crazy night with that weird friend of yours?" I instantly stopped while turning on her quickly. The action brought her to a halt and the once playful expression on her face instantly turned to wide eyes and a light drop of her jaw.

"Where _the fuck_ do you get off on calling him weird…?" My voice dangerously low for only her to hear. I took one step up the stairs to get closer to her face, a sneer etched on mine.

"Or have you forgotten what the hell we can do?" I snarled, glaring back at frightened bright eyes that now narrowed back at me. We said nothing more as we continued to descent down the stairs.

Once I stepped off the last step of the stairs I was then greeted by the small smile of my grandmother.

"Are you two all set, darlin's?" She asked.

I nodded while Clara said yes. I wasn't ready for school in the least bit. I had things to worry about, and I was never going to be able to contemplate them while in the distraction of Sarayashiki Junior High's two biggest goofs of them all.

**(-)**

Today was a cloudy day that threatened to spill rain at any moment. Honestly it represented my mood perfectly, not trying to be over dramatic or anything. The three of us, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I, were sitting outside during lunch to have a very important discussion of the events that happened yesterday.

"Well excuse me if I'm not a college boy philosopher grad, or some church dude talking about a higher calling, but to me none of this makes sense. This doctor knew he would die if he opened that tunnel, _he knew_!" Yusuke stated and sighed.

"That's freaky," Kuwabara replied while taking a bite of his food. "I just figured if they had a human on their side they would tell him what he's getting into, but he knew?"

I looked to Yusuke who nodded, eyes closed as if he were concentrating on the memory.

"Mhm, the whole shebang; he said he deserved to go because we were diseased or something…"

I shook my head.

"I just don't understand that myself. I know we humans are pretty fucked up, but we don't all deserve to die. We're not… _diseased_…" I sneered and shrugged. "That makes for another question though…"

The two looked up at me from their spots on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Yeah, whatcha thinkin' up there, Montgomery?" Yusuke added.

I scoffed and gave both of them a 'you should know better' look.

"I mean think about it you two either their leader is finding some really messed up people, or he's really good at persuading them, or hell even both! It just doesn't make sense that their leader could find seven people who are willing to open a tunnel and destroy their… their _home_!"

The two looked at each other as my little speech sunk in.

"You've got a point there, Nat…" Kuwabara mumbled.

I shrugged again and shook my head once more. "I don't know, it was just a thought really. Quite frankly I'm ready to find another one to settle this quickly—"

"Emergency!"

I instantly shot my gaze to the source of the voice and watched as a Botan came running toward our little group. Once she reached she had bent over to catch her breath, and I noticed that she had the handy-dandy brief case within her hand. Lifting a slender eye-brow I looked to Yusuke as he spoke.

"What is it Botan, they run out of your hair dye?"

Rolling my eyes very quickly I looked back to Botan.

"No time for jokes the tunnel to Demon World will be finished in a week!"

A week.

Seven days.

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as I let myself gently lean against the mesh metal gate of the roof top. I gasped not for dramatics, but for the lack of breathing that had occurred. There was no possible way that the progression of the tunnel had been so rapid that it was nearly complete within a week. That was a ridiculous statement, but one thing was on my mind as soon as those words left her mouth.

How did this happen so quickly?

"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"But!" Yusuke added

"No time for 'buts' either just listen!" Botan also added while setting the brief case down and opening it. As soon as she did the one and only baby ruler of Spirit World flashed onto the screen. I stepped closer next to Yusuke to get a better look.

"Yes, Yusuke, listen that's Botan's natural color. It makes no sense to tease her."

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed.

"Would you please get to the part about how our world is possibly going to end in seven days, please?" I snapped while folding my arms.

"Yeah, you told us three weeks just the other night!"

I watched as the small prince hunkered down a bit as if he realized that he had made a mistake, and knowing Spirit World's reputation with information I was probably right about that.

"…That's the thing about the information business…"

In the words of Botan; bingo.

Koenma reached with his hand to press a something out of the corner of the screen which instantly took us to another screen of a graphing example.

"…Always subject to updates. Look, Yusuke, we goofed; we assumed the tunnel's center point was on the surface, it was only after Kurama's teamed ventured to the area where the tunnel center point is suppose to be I ordered a depth analysis, and found that the center is 550 meters underground."

As Koenma explained the situation I watched the graph example intently. Basically we had assumed that the tunnel's opening was on the surface, but after Kurama's team found nothing there they reexamined the possibilities of it being underground, and what do you know, the tunnel's opening was actually underground.

The graph changed to give an overview of the distortion zone on the surface, and then once again to show the actual zone underground. It was far worse than what we had first imagined.

"I was being simplistic when I said the distortion zone took the form of a circle, it's really more like a sphere. The circle, or dorm, we see on the surface is just a cross section of its tip."

I ran a hand through my hair and turned away to try and process this information. What was the point of having Spirit World on your side, or working for them, if they were going to half ass their jobs.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara finally spoke gathering our attention. "Tell me what's on the screen, I can't see without my Spirit Powers. Like, what's he sayin'?"

I then looked to Yusuke who was silent for a moment and then growled.

"Sphere's and shit, Geometry is next year!"

And in that moment I swore I was going to kill him.

**(-)**

"Bye guys!"

It wasn't hard to get out of class for the rest of the day, honestly. All I had to do was sneak out of the school and follow Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara's lead. We had decided to not waste anymore time cracking down this case and decided to go retrieve Kurama as well. So, as we reached the gate's of the school we all decided to go right… except for Kuwabara.

Botan, Yusuke and I came to a halt whenever he tried escaping from us.

"Kuwabara, hold up!" Yusuke called out.

Instantly Kuwabara stopped in his tracks but did not turn around to look at us.

"Kurama's school is this way, man. Did you forget that?" I asked while putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, don't tell me your directions gone south, too." Yusuke added.

I watched as Kuwabara looked down and apologized. "I can't go with you guys today…" he confessed.

I raised an eye-brow at him before looking to the other two by my side then back to him. He was acting awfully strange about this whole thing, and I wondered if he was just nervous and needed to do a few things in preparation for the end of times.

"Got the runs, or something?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly. I sneered in his direction while mumbling about how gross that was. Kuwabara, however, did not react to his question as I had thought.

"No… It's just…You know!" Kuwabara kept his gaze down for a moment before bursting out into nervous laughter, throwing his hand behind his head and scratching it. After his nervous laughter died down quickly he gave us an awkward look upon his face.

My upper lip was curled back, my head tilted and my feelings utterly confused by what he had to say.

"What the hell do 'you know' mean?" Yusuke questioned. "That time of the month for you?"

I scoffed and spun on him. I was about to say something to him until Botan slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're being a pig!" She exclaimed. In that moment I swore I would never forget my love for Botan's ani-sexist remarks. Lightly smirking I turned back to Kuwabara.

"On a serious note, what's going on?" I asked him, folding my arms.

"This is why…" He said in an all serious tone while holding up a piece of paper that was laminated. The glare from what little light there was made it difficult to read, but once I saw the view letters of the name that was bolded onto the piece of paper, a fire ignited within me of jealousy.

"Floor tickets… for Megalica's world tour!" Kuwabara announced while giddy laughing.

I clenched my jaw, eyes growing wide and the envy erupting even more. Of course, when I had spent so long saving my allowance and waiting for them to go on sale other obligations came up and I was unable to purchase the tickets. Who would've thought that one of my comrades was able to retrieve something I wanted for so long, that I'd probably give an arm and a leg for a floor ticket.

"You've got to be shitting me…" I mumbled while walking up to him and snatching the ticket right from his hands almost too quickly.

"Hey, give it back!"

"Just let me see it!" I waved Kuwabara off while examining the ticket closely. It was perfect, no edges bent thanks to the lamination. It was colorful with nearly all the colors of the rainbow that shimmered on Megalica's name. I wanted this ticket, and at this point I was nearly ready to take it and leave everyone there. Before I had time to inspect anymore Kuwabara's manly hands ripped the ticket away from me before I could object.

"There you are, Kuwabara!" A new voice came from the side and I watched as Kuwabara's little gang of trusted do-gooders arrived and started musing about the concert.

"My life… is over…" I mumbled, sighing and groaning while putting a hand to my forehead. There was nothing more I wanted in life than to have floor tickets to one of my favorite bands ever, and this mother fucker over here was flaunting it.

"Montgomery, give me a break." Yusuke mutter while walking past me. I ignored his remark and watched what he did.

"You forgot something…" Yusuke said while putting a hand to Kuwabara's shoulder and stopping him in his tracks. In one swift movement I watched as Yusuke punched Kuwabara who was knocked to the ground instantly.

"We're saving the planet; no pop bands!" Yusuke yelled.

I scoffed while folding my arms. Megalica was totally not just a pop band if the fucker ever heard a song made from the, though I doubted that Yusuke was really the type to listen to that kind of music in all honesty.

"Pop band…?! How dare you call Megalica a pop band!" Quicker than the speed of light I watched as Kuwabara and Yusuke then proceeded to duke it out in front of the school, hitting and punching while yelling profanities at each other. I shook my head and stepped away to stand near Botan.

"Men, they're so petty." I mused as she nodded.

"Although you did seem pretty excited about that ticket, Natalie..." She observed while giving me an all knowing smile. I chuckled nervously and cleared my throat.

"Please, I wouldn't act so savage for it." _At least not in front of you guys… _

I then noticed how the two pulled away from each other, heavy breathing and glaring intensified between them.

"How would you like it," Kuwabara spoke. "if I had tickets to the world Martial Arts Championship, would you turn that down?!"

I looked to Yusuke who suddenly looked conflicted. For a moment he was silent before he growled and then groaned.

"Some hero!" Botan yelled at him. Although I was inclined to agree, my priorities were secretly skewed at the fact that I would probably go the Megalica concert and let the world perish. If I was going to die in an apocalypse then at least I was going to have one hell of a ride beforehand.

"This is a once in a life time opportunity," Kuwabara spoke up once again. "I bought these tickets a year ago and there's no way I'm gonna miss it. Even if the end of the world was tomorrow I'd still go!"

"Whatever, groupie just don't expect me to save your ass when it's demon season! " Yusuke hollered at him. With one hand on his hip and one eye closed while the other open to see Kuwabara's reaction, I was still fully convinced he was a fucking diva.

The two of them came face to face once again while in unison said 'fine!' and went their separate ways. Botan leaned over to whisper to me.

"And that's how the human race ended.

**(-)**

We had ventured to Meiou High only to find out a few things. Kurama, my dearest frenemy, was not there to begin with. Instead he had stumbled upon Kaito and requested him to come over to Yusuke's for an explanation, seeing as he might know something of his whereabouts. In the mean time I made a quick stop my own place to get a change of clothes and pack an overnight bag. We made the decision to stay together after the information that Koenma gave us, and the best place we knew to be safe while being able to stay in a generally close location was Yusuke's place. Shortly after we made it to his apartment, Kaito, Yana, Keiko and Genkai had arrived. I was a little confused as to how Genkai was aware of the meeting, but brushed it off and decided that she had made her own decision to come by.

So now we were in Yusuke's living room while discussing the updates we found out.

"Give me a break!"

Yusuke was not in the mood, however, for the news that we received.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Yusuke interrogated Kaito.

I myself was rather concerned and annoyed at the fact that one of our stronger fighter was 'missing' as they put it. I was holding a hand to my forehead while sitting at the small table where our group was seated. I was leaning against Yana who had his arm draped around my shoulders. Everyone else was calmly sitting down on the floor, except for Yusuke who aggressively stood up and hovered over Kaito at this point.

"He didn't show up for school today." Kaito explained.

I watched as my classmate grew visibly more upset at the fact that his teammates were slowly disappearing around him. I didn't blame him for it either; I was starting to get upset at the fact that our days were dwindling and yet our team wasn't really on top of things at the moment.

"Hiei then Kuwabara and now Kurama, you can't count on anybody! I just can't do this alone-!"

Yusuke's little rant was cut short by none other than Genkai who threw the small kettle of tea at his head. I was surprised at how he wasn't knocked unconscious by the action.

"Shut up…" She mumbled before turning back to the rest of us.

"Now that we know where these psychics are hiding we can mount for an attack, but it must be carefully planned. " Genkai continued.

"I've heard of Demons Door cave," Yana spoke up and drawing our attention to him. I raised an eye-brow at him lightly and listened.

"It's like an urban legend." He finished.

"I didn't know you were into that thing, Yana." I spoke softly to him, earning a small chuckle on his end.

"Not really, just something I've heard before." He replied while giving my shoulders a light squeeze.

Kaito, however, decided to move on. "It's said that scorned lovers go there to die, which shows that our enemy likes irony."

I rolled my eyes at to what Kaito had to say, not because it was obnoxious but because of the fact that the enemy was probably some poetic psychopath that was trying to make a statement with little things like that.

"If we don't have a plan it'll be suicide as well…" Kaito finished.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted drawing all of our attention back to him. "I don't need a lesson from you too, rookie!"

As Yusuke turned away I heard him mumble something about Kaito's freckles and how they were stupid, and although that was uncalled for I couldn't help but snicker at his words. This earned me a pair of narrowed eyes from Kaito himself.

"Hold on, Yusuke!" Keiko stood up to try and stop Yusuke, but stopped short whenever he yelled from his position in the living room.

"Everyone just leave me alone; I'm going to the arcade!"

With Yusuke's final words we watched him as he left his own home while slamming the door. Sighing I sat up and leaned forward to prop my elbow on the small, round table and look to Genkai.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Keiko spoke up once again. "he really shouldn't be going out alone…"

She looked between me and Genkai for some possible insight. I sighed again.

"He's just stressed because of this whole situation, honestly." I offered my thoughts to her, which she nodded to.

"Give him some space," Genkai said. "if he's that stupid then he deserves to die."

Although I found that a tad bit harsh I understood where she was coming from… sort of.

"But," Genkai added. "I suspect he's worried about Kuwabara."

With that being brought up it was starting to sink in how it was just too dangerous to go out without someone there as back up, let alone going out with no Spirit Powers or anything to help aid him. I bit my lower lip as my own concerned feelings started to wash over me.

"Oh," I looked to my side at Kaito who was now looking at me. "I forgot to mention this to you earlier, Natalie, but I was a bit preoccupied with Yusuke's interrogation for Kurama." He stated while then pushing the front of his glasses high on the bridge of his nose.

"Mention what?"

"I didn't see Clara today in school; is she ill?" He asked.

I blinked while giving him a confused expression.

"Well, no, she was dressed and everything for school and we even dropped her off there… since when did you keeping tabs on my sister, Yuu?"

He started to stutter out a reply but I held my hand up to stop him.

"I don't care for your reasons, never mind. Honestly she probably was skipping school to hang out with her high school friends. She does that from time to time."

Kaito nodded then and shrugged, trying to play off his stuttering episode.

I sat straight up and stretched before getting up and grabbing walking over to grab my jacket.

"I'm going for a smoke," I said while turning to look at Yana. "you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good for right now." He said. Nodding again I quickly made my way out of living room to stand outside. The cold air that rushed to greet my face felt much needed after the heated moment that Yusuke created. Lighting up and I looked out at the city that was in front of me and started to think. Clara usually said something about skipping school just in case her cover was blown. She usually warned me so that I'd be able to back her story up with our grandmother. It was an agreement between us that was nearly vital even so we wouldn't get in trouble.

'It's not like her to forget that…' I thought while pulling out my phone. Instead of texting I just went ahead and called her.

Taking a drag of the cigarette the phone went to voicemail after the second ring. Taking the phone away from my ear I sneered at it.

"This bitch did not just hit the Fuck You button on me…" I mumbled while calling her back. This time it went to voice mail after the first ring.

"Okay." I scoffed and shoved my phone back into my pocket. Pretentious Princess of here was probably spending the entire day getting fucked up or something. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

We were all waiting at this point.

Botan had graced us with her presence shortly after Yusuke left, but since then nothing major happened. We all sat at the table, minus Keiko who was worrying herself by looking out the window at the rain that finally started to pour. Yusuke had yet to return, and neither did Kuwabara, so we all had no choice but to sit and wait for them.

I instantly perked up at the sound of the door opening and closing, snapping my head to see who was walking in. To my surprise it was not Yusuke, Kuwabara or Kurama, but a young woman. She had light auburn hair that looked nearly flawless and lovely yet concerned doe eyes. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on how I knew her.

"Shizuru…?" Keiko spoke.

"Hey guys," The young woman's raspy voice greeted us. "do you know where my baby-bro is?"

I looked over to the others for some kind of explanation.

"At the rock concert, or so I thought." Botan said while shrugging. It dawned on me why this woman named Shizuru was Kuwabara's sister.

"oh, yeah… Kazuma mentioned something about that…" Shizuru mumbled while sweeping her hand through her hair. She looked troubled, and it wasn't hard to tell that she was worried for Kuwabara.

"Shizuru," Keiko spoke up once again. "you look really worried."

"Me?" Shizuru questioned then shook her head. "No, just… got a bad vibe that's all."

I raised an eyebrow as both Botan and Keiko looked at each other as if that were a sign. So this girl had a bad vibe? I didn't exactly see what the big deal was until it hit me. Kuwabara himself was a very gifted psychic so of course maybe his immediate family would also be psychic as well. If that was the case, then maybe Shizuru's bad vibes were much more important…

"Maybe we should escort him home…" Kaito suggested while looking to Yana. I looked to both Yana and Kaito as my boyfriend-thing agreed. They both started to stand until Genkai spoke up.

"Sit down," She said. "you remember the kind of trouble we had with the Doctor; your friend is still confined to a hospital bed. Kuwabara made his choice tonight; we can't split our group further."

I bit the bottom of my lip once more while running a hand through my hair.

"But he's defenseless without his spirit power!" Botan spoke up. "And Shizuru has a bad feeling."

"We're going to have to leave this to Yusuke." Genkai replied. "He's grown up a lot since the tournament and he's protective of Kuwabara. Unless he's an absolute dolt than he didn't really go to that arcade."

"Yeah?" I questioned while looking back to her. "How well do you know Yusuke? He tends to usually do the stupid thing."

Genkai raised an eye-brow then sighed understanding my point.

"But for his sake I better be wrong. If I see him he's going right through the fucking door." I added.

**(-)**

"PIECE OF SHIT!"

I watched as Yusuke was thrown back and tumbled out of the door way. I briskly walked forward to loom over him, face scrunched in anger and heavily breathing.

Yusuke propped himself up on his elbows while glaring up at me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He yelled.

"KUWABARA'S OUT AND ABOUT DOING TRA-LA-LA AND YOU ARE OUT AT THE ARCADE?!" I spat back while stepping closer. I ready to pounce at any moment.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO THE ARCADE; WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME, NATALIE?!"

"TO FUCKING PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS, ASSWIPE!"

"Enough!" Genkai stepped passed me and stood in front of the heated Yusuke. "Kuwabara can't use his powers, and killers are stalking us ergo you decide to go and play pinball!"

"It's his fault! Kuwabara shouldn't have left me to go and watch some pop band!" Yusuke retorted.

I folded my arms and huffed a couple of times while listening to the rest of his rant. Yusuke sat up and folded his own arms while narrowing his eyes at me, sitting there then finally speaking again.

"Besides, he's all out of juice like you said. Why would those guys waste their time on a non fighter?"

"He hasn't lost it, he just hasn't awakened it yet." Genkai revealed.

At this point Botan had joined my side and was staring at Genkai along with Yusuke and myself. What did she mean by 'awakening'?

Genkai sighed and looked down. "Yusuke," She said "notice your friends energy next time you see him; it's like a hatching egg. There's a perfectly good reason why his power has been gone since the end of the Dark Tournament."

Genkai then looked back up at the confused yet enthralled Yusuke who was clinging to her words. I had to admit that I was also quite interested in what Genkai had said.

"Kuwabara is gifted with unparalleled spirit awareness. I believe his body sensed it and has been preparing for it since the tournament without him consciously knowing it. What I fear is if the enemies realize this he won't be their last target, he'll be their first."

I immediately looked up at Yusuke who looked to me at the same time, panic etched on his face along with mine. In a heartbeat we both set off running away.

"Well thanks for telling me so soon!" Yusuke called back. I heard Botan call after us but I paid no attention to this. Right now I was beating myself up for not trying to stop Kuwabara when I had the chance, and I knew that I wasn't the only one thinking that either.

**(-)**

All three of us had been running until we finally made it back to Yusuke's apartment. See, it was the strangest thing that happened to us. We had been running through the heavy pour of the rain when all of a sudden a burst of energy had erupted from the opposite direction we headed to. It was stunning and strange to feel, but when we followed it we had ended up back at the apartment.

Upon arriving we found Kuwabara and his friends… and one more face I wasn't expecting to see.

I thought that he had been doing his own thing, because that's usually how it went, yet Mitarai was there on the ground all bloody and battered. He wasn't in the condition that the other four were in, but a giant gash across his chest was all that set me off into hysterics. No matter what I did he did not come through.

Yana did his best to calm me down, but I believe that it was probably too much.

At this moment I had sat up from the couch, in the dark and quiet of Yusuke's living room. Yana was lightly snoring on the inside of the couch, and I had opted to share with him while lying on the outside. Instead of slumber I was completely consumed with troubling thoughts, and my mind racing with them.

I eased myself off of the couch and made sure not to disturb my lover, and then walked lightly to grab my cigarettes and head outside. I had a headache and the only thing that was going to help me was to try and smoke it away.

I lightly turned the knob and slid past the small opening while pulling the door closed lightly. Sighing I turned around and nearly screamed if it weren't for the hand to cover my mouth. A pair of verdant eyes looked at me with reassurance before pulling his hand away. My heart was racing from the encounter, and from his touch… but mostly from the encounter, don't get me wrong.

It finally registered to me that Kurama was standing in front me, fine and completely unhurt. The sense of relief was overwhelming causing me to drop my cigarettes and embrace him.

I knew I had caught him off guard considering he took a step back and the sound of a small gasp was heard.

"You better never do that shit again!" I yelled into his chest while quickly pulling away from him, my cheeks were a flustered pink and my eyes trying to express some form of being upset, but were brimming with tears.

He blinked for a moment then raised an eye-brow.

"You weren't worried, were you?" He asked.

"No, don't do that, I was worried and a little pissed off…" I hissed while bending over to pick up my cigarettes. I side stepped him and walked over to the where the balcony of the front porch was at. Through a quick process I was now taking hit after hit to try and calm my nerves.

Kurama was safe; thank the almighty Emna that he wasn't attacked.

Kuwabara was safe but still recovering, but at least he was in a safe place. His friends were even healing wonderfully, too.

Mitarai… I wasn't sure how he was going to end up. At least he was now in safe hands now, although no one was really excited to have him here. He did attack our team mate and his friends.

"I didn't mean to cause you concern." Kurama stepped to my side, resting his arms on the edge of the patio. "I had important business with Koenma that needed to be addressed."

I exhaled while raising an eyebrow to him.

"Prince of Diapers had a business meeting with you? That's strange… Why?" I questioned.

He looked from the corner of his eye and gave a small smirk before looking back out at the city.

"It was more or less on a situation. I find it more convenient if we discuss this with the others tomorrow." He replied. His expression seemed more serious than before, and there seemed to be an underlining meaning to what he said. I looked down and exhaled again and went for another hit.

"A more pressing matter…" I started while looking down. "Kuwabara… he… was attacked." I said softly while then looking up to Kurama. His look hardened and looked down then back to the city skyline.

"What happened?" He asked.

I sighed while flicking the cigarette ashes and turning to him.

"He went out to the Magelica concert with his friends, and… well…" I bit my lower lip and looked down. "The enemy attacked him…"

I took a peak up to see Kurama's reaction. He stood there looking down at me with a look on his face that I couldn't exactly place. He seemed to be studying me and my words, and I did not like whatever was calculating within that mind of his.

"You're not telling me something, aren't you?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes while turning away from him; of course he would ask that.

"It's just…" I took another hit, and as I continued speaking I focused on how the smoke came out with my words. "I know the kid… very well."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Yeah, I did actually. It was kind of obvious that I knew him whenever I, uhm, freaked out." I responded and shrugged. "I just… I don't know why he would do this. This isn't like Mitarai at all."

There was silence for a moment as we both looked out at the skyline. The rain had finally stopped and the air was filled with the smell of rain on cement. The lights were twinkling with different colors of yellow, orange and some even blue from the streets. It was a beautiful picture that I was able to experience.

I flicked my cigarette out and went to turn around, feeling as though the conversation was probably over with Kurama leaving me hanging, until I felt a hand lightly grab my wrist. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at Kurama.

"We're going to help your friend, Natalie." He said in such a tone that held reassurance.

I turned around to face him fully, he released his hold on my wrist and for a moment all we did was look at each other. I couldn't do that for too long, so I looked down.

"He's just a kid, Kurama… and that doesn't excuse what he did, but this guy must've hypnotized him or… or something!" I was getting desperate for excuses for Mitarai, but no one has ever had his back. I've always been there for him to help him through the bullies. Now I was afraid that they weren't going to see the boy that I knew did not have an evil bone in his body.

"Natalie," I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked up at him and found that he was closer now, almost too close for my comfort. What was he doing? What was he thinking?

"We're going to figure this out; we're going to help him. Do you understand?" His words ran through my head a few times. The only thing I could think of to do was nod and look down while quickly turning away from him. I needed to clear my mind off of Mitarai, off of my worries and off of Kurama's promises.

**(-)**

It was sunny and a beautiful day outside. I could hear the birds from the back patio where I was standing, smoking a cigarette to try and calm my nerves. I had awoken to the fact that Kuwabara's friends had been healed completely, and asked me to replace their memories and create a different scenario so they wouldn't be burdened with last night's events.

It was hard to create such memories and to make sure I covered everything, plus creating memories just wasn't my forte. I was used to controlling people to do my bidding.

After we sent them on their not so merry way, we decided to try and wake Mitarai for an interrogation. I took the lead and said I'd wake him, but my nerves were shot. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the sliding door open. Turning around I saw Yusuke coming out with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, Montgomery."

"Hey, Yusuke…"

I turned back around while flicking ashes off of my cigarette, while waiting for him to join me. When he didn't I turned back around to look at him again.

"What is it?" I asked

He grimaced while putting his hands in his pockets, looking down then back up at me.

"I think Goldie Locks is about to wake up; you should probably be here when that happens." He replied.

I nodded while then flicking the cigarette bud and walking with him back inside. The cool air from inside rushed to greet me as I made my way with Yusuke into the other room. Everyone was in there, minus Kaito and Yana who had volunteered to make sure that Kuwabara's friends were okay.

Everyone was gathered around in Yusuke's bedroom, ready for whenever Mitarai would wake up. He was stirring in his sleep, and my instant attention was to him. My pace quickened as I went to his side and watched him for a moment. He was sweating profusely, he was grimacing and his body was twitching. It was obvious that he was having a nightmare about something, and I wondered if it was about last night.

"Ready to wake him up, Nat?" I turned to see that Yusuke was straddling a chair, Kurama next to him with one hand in his pocket. I looked down and nodded while then looking back at Mitarai, my eye-brows furrowing and sympathy were etched into my features.

"Mitarai…" I said softly while placing a hand on his shoulder lightly. He twitched from the touch but didn't wake up. "Hey, Mitarai…" I said a little louder and leaning closer.

This time his eyes snapped open and his jolted up from his sleep. I pulled back and placed my hands on his shoulders firmly, but not aggressively.

"Hey, wait, calm down." I said while on hand ran through his curly blond hair, watching him as he panted and looked around. "It's just me, it's Natalie."

He looked up at me, fear and confusion in those big ocean blue eyes that soon showed a type of sadness that was starting to break my heart.

"Natalie?" Mitarai's voice was soft with child innocence. I nodded while smoothing out his hair some more and then letting go of him.

"Welcome back." Yusuke spoke up while interrupting our moment of friendship. I leaned back up while moving over to sit on the side of the bed near Mitarai. I had the perfect angle of looking at Yusuke and Kurama from my left, and Mitarai on my right.

"Y-you're Yusuke…" Mitarai finally spoke this time.

"That's right, Goldie, and that's my bed you're sleeping in thanks to the human freight train bringing you back so we could stitch you back up." Yusuke pointed his thumb over to the mess that was Kuwabara.

He was bandaged up, sleeping and snoring away. Shizuru mumbled something I couldn't quite catch but gave a small smile to anyway.

"His companions," Kurama spoke drawing all of our attention to him. "Your victims, have survived as well. They informed us all about the encounter with you, than we erased their memories of last night so they wouldn't be burdened by the darker truths."

"Like another human fighting for the wrong side." Yusuke added harshly. I didn't bother looking at Mitarai, but could feel him looking back and forth between me and the others.

"Kuwabara tried to save your life after you tried to kill him," Yusuke went on. "You think your psychic pals would've done that? You owe him big…"

I looked up this time to watch Mitarai looking down, confliction was written all over his face, and even most importantly, regret. It wasn't until Kuwabara's sleep talking did I realize how intently I was staring at Mitarai.

"You don't understand… You haven't seen what I have… We should all die…" He spoke, keeping his gaze down on the bed in front of him.

"Clarify all, you mean your fellow psychics?" Kurama asked.

"No," Mitarai answered. "I mean all of us; humans." With a quick shake of his head Mitarai looked straight up at Yusuke and Kurama. "You'd all think so too if you saw the video tape!" he exclaimed.

"What video?" Botan asked from the back.

"Yeah, and say it with more feeling!" Yusuke added. I shot him a death glare that earned me a shrug from him.

Mitarai looked away from us and down at his hands before he spoke again.

"It's… the video they label: Chapter Black."

"You've seen it?" Kurama cut in quickly while drawing our attention to him. I raised an eye-brow and looked between him and Mitarai.

"Yes, I have, every single minute of it." Mitarai confirmed.

"What's Chapter Black, Kurama?" I finally spoke, giving him a strange look. He was literally a complete encyclopedia of information it was so obnoxious.

Kurama kept his head down as he spoke, wide eyed and concentrating on his thoughts and speaking.

"It's legendary… Hiei's wanted to get his hands on it for years…"

I rolled my eyes at the mention of that little brat. Damn him and his abandonment to this team.

"That good of a flick, huh?" Yusuke asked while drawing Kurama's attention to him. Kurama nodded while continuing explaining what this mysterious video tape was about.

"It's a piece of intelligence supposedly kept in the deepest parts of Spirit Worlds records department. Over its millennia of existence, the human race has committed many heinous crimes against humanity. This video is a compilation. It documents every unspeakable acts of horror, and it's said to run thousands of hours."

At this point I kept my eyes on Mitarai in shock. If this poor boy, this boy that I befriended, was forced to watch this documentary of wars, murders, rapes and anything else I wondered how he didn't crack after watching it. Or maybe, in fact, he already had and that it why he resulted in attacking my comrade.

"I knew well of the tapes exsistence," Kurama went on. "but I never thought it'd be a factor in this case."

"So many horrible things marching across that giant screen…" Mitarai muttered, but was loud enough for us to hear.

"You don't know how we really are, what we're capable of…" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes as he continued to speak. "If you saw it, you'd think differently too."

For a moment I actually thought he was directing that at me, which caused me to lightly shake my head. I was in way over myself with this case.

"You'd understand we're doomed… and so… we have to—"

Suddenly I watched as Yusuke jumped up and kicked his chair to the side, my eyes were wide with shock from what just happened.

"Have to what, Sir Judge, have to get us all eaten the hell up by some blood thirst monster?!" Yusuke yelled.

I moved slightly in the way of Mitarai and was ready for any more out bursts from Yusuke or anyone else who became passionate about defending the human race. I gave a warning stare to Urameshi to make my point clear.

"That's right!" Mitarai retorted. "You're defensive because you don't know the truth. Humanity seems good because you were born in a peaceful time, but wars are nature; it'll always come back. Have you ever seen hundreds of frightened people standing in line waiting to be killed in a camp? Have you seen horsemen raid a village, dancing on the burning corpses of their victims, crushing them as they sing happy songs? Have you ever seen a gigantic bomb wipe away millions of people who haven't even picked up a weapon!?"

Mitarai was in hysterics at this point, and I couldn't hide my distress or sympathy any more as my hand covered my gaped mouth. I could see the terror in his eyes, and I even felt the horror in his voice. Mitarai looked at his hands as he continued to speak.

"Civil war where the mom is hacked down in front of her child, or a child in front of her mom, and the solider breaking up the family, leading them to the fire and his eyes enjoying the torture…" My dear Mitarai's voice broke, and from the other side of the room I could hear sniffling as Shizuru lead Keiko out of the room.

I shook my head and looked down and away from them, gathering myself as much as I could before looking back to Mitarai and putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit but relaxed under my touch.

"And you think you're better than those people on the tape?!" Yusuke shouted while his frustration showed. He obviously wasn't going to let slip what happened, but I didn't blame him.

"Well I know I'm not and neither are you! No one can be!" Mitarai explained.

"What about Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked which drew my attention to the resting heap of a mess that was my comrade. "He saved you, and you know last night when came to for a minute I asked him: 'Stupid, why the hell did you save that jerk?' and he said: 'Because Urameshi, in his eyes he was crying for help'."

I looked back to Mitarai while letting my hand slip away from him. There was conflict in his eyes, and the regret returned as well. Ocean blue eyes started to fill with tears, and I felt my heart aching once again.

Yusuke scoffed while putting his hands behind his head. "I thought it was a pretty stupid thing to say at the time, but now I see that you're scared and I can see why. A big oaf like Kuwabara, he's got that bully look you must hate, but he cared about you… bet you weren't expecting that."

I watched as Mitarai looked down then leaned forward to start crying. I bit my lower lip while tilting my head to the side just watching him.

"Every night," Mitarai started. "I see them, the victims on the tape I've always seen myself like them, but then in my nightmares I'm the one holding the weapons, you know? Like, all along it's been me doing those terrible things, and I feel _dirtier_ and _dirtier_ like I need to make up for something, but I don't even know what! Like _I'm_ the bully!"

I finally sat next to him while throwing my arms around him, holding him and smoothing out his hair as he apologized over and over. I threw a heated look to Yusuke and Kurama.

"That's entirely enough, okay? You got what you wanted, now please give him some space!" I exclaimed. I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly, holding me like I was some kind of life preserver.

Yusuke and Kurama stared for a moment before Kurama nodded and looked to Yusuke.

"Clearly, he must face his own demons before he faces us."

The two of them walked away and I heard the back patio door open and then close. I started trying to calm down Mitarai by rocking back and forth and 'shh'ing him lightly.

"Mitarai, hon, you have to calm down, okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, N-Natalie…" He whimpered out while looking up at me, and taking both of my shoulders into his hands firmly, but not aggressively. He looked me dead in the eyes with tears pouring out.

"I-I just wanted everything to stop!—"

"I know, it's okay! You're safe now…" I put both of my hands on his cheeks, pulling him into another gentle embrace for a moment before pulling away. "I'll be right back; Botan will take care of you for the moment, okay?"

He nodded while looking down. I got up and went to the living room and paced, nearly ripping my hair out. I couldn't believe what I heard. I was so upset for him, and even a little at him. I couldn't be too upset at him considering this wasn't exactly his fault; it was that mans fault. I cursed under my breath, then again and again.

I started to breathe heavily, and I did my best to calm myself while running my hands through my hair and trying my best to slow my breathing. I then started to fan myself with one hand and the other wiping under my eyes trying to get rid of the tears that had started to fill up.

I sighed while then putting my hands on my hips, nodding lightly and then almost started walking back into the room where Mitarai and Botan would be, instead I heard the most interesting shouting I've ever heard.

"EARTH TO TODDLER BITCH!" It sounded like Yusuke…

"You better speak now BEFORE I FOREVER SHOVE THAT PACIFIER TEN INCHES DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Yes, that was definitely Yusuke Urameshi. I blinked while then heading back into Yusuke's room to see him was on his brief case.

"Hi, Yusuke, I'm glad to see you've recovered some enthusiasm. It's good in small doses." I heard Koenma speak as I rounded to look at him from the other side of the brief case.

"Kurama says you knew who's been behind this the whole time! WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!?"

I let my shock show once again as I stared at the small prince. I swear he was literally the worst boss in all of three worlds. Fuckin' idiot.

There was serious silence from his end for a moment before he spoke.

"…I wasn't positive until the video tape; only one man has a copy of that, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Cut to the meat, pal!" Yusuke pursued.

"…As you wish, Yusuke." Koenma said solemnly. He looked up at us with an expression I found hard to believe a toddler could ever make. "The name of the master mind is Shinobu Sensui."

It clicked so perfectly together, the tiny puzzle pieces just fell in their rightful place as I realized what I couldn't remember from that day. I started to shake and I was worried someone might notice, so I looked down, continuing to listen but saying nothing.

"He was the Spirit Detective of the Earth before you came along." Koenma finished.

Double whammy, and I could tell no one was expecting this kind of news. This was a bigger problem than we all had imagined. It was ridiculous to think that we were going to handle this within a week, let alone with someone who was a former Spirit Detective.

Only, if only, had I been able to see what was coming next.

* * *

**Authors note:** Ahhhh yes! More drama-llama! I'd just like to say a few things for those who are confused about our dear, dear Natalie Montgomery.

Her story deals a lot with depersonalization and the some prospective from others within her life. I know you must be confused with some of the things that are happening to her, but don't fret because they will all be answered in due time. I actually wouldn't mind to tell you the secrets of Natalie, but privately. If you don't have an account then you are more than welcomed to try and figure out a way to send me an email, or even speak to me on my Tumblr about it! If you have an account you may shoot me a message to simply ask; I'm totally up for it!

You can find my Tumblr on my page, too.


	8. House of Wolves

**Chapter Six: House of Wolves**

"Okay, so this is the _fifth _voicemail I've left you, you fucking diva. I swear to _God_, Clara if you do not answer me I'm going to take your precious bleaching kit and you know what I'm going to bleach? _Your insides_ because I'm going to pour it down your throat, so get back to me before you die."

I huffed aggressively and repeatedly pressed the 'end call' button as if my sister was going to feel my rage through the device. My breathing was elevated; I could feel my cheeks radiate heat and my stomach was churning. After finding out the news about who our enemy was I quickly left in a panic to try and contact my sister; thankfully no one seemed to notice me rush off without an explanation. Something just didn't feel right, and no matter how many times I kept calling the feeling of uneasiness grew. I shook my head and used my heel to pivot away from the front balcony.

Once I entered the house I went straight to the room where I knew everyone had gathered for this meeting that Koenma and Kurama had set up. I could hear Kuwabara interrogate the others as I rounded the corner and entered the room.

"Alright, let's get the down and dirty on this guy. Like, what circus of freaks was he raised by to grow up as traitor?"

I snorted while sitting between Kuwabara and Genkai, plopping into the chair and leaning back.

"Yeah, was he just _not_ hugged enough as a child?" I mumbled. Kuwabara chuckled while nudging me and earning a smile from me; I was glad to see that he was feeling a lot better and that he was feeling like his old self.

"I know you must've taken great care to commission him as Spirit Detective, Koenma." Kurama moved the conversation along to a more serious tone. "How did he turn from humanities greatest protector to its greatest threat?"

I was wondering the same thing; how could someone change so rapidly from a defender to a cult leader?

I licked my lips and propped my elbows up on the table to rest my head in my hands while I listened.

"_Exactly_," Kuwabara cut in. "Or in other words, how did you manage to mess up _so bad_ the whole worlds in danger?—Ah! It stings…" Flinching from his still fresh wounds, Kuwabara rubbed the area on his cheek.

I shook my head and chuckled. Genkai ordered us to shut up so Koenma could speak. I was inclined to agree that it was time to settle down and to listen to what the great Prince of Spirit World had to say. Koenma cleared his throat, and as he did so I took in his image.

Even though he was sitting I could tell that he was rather tall in this teenage or young adult form. His shaggy hair had a healthy sheen and was milk chocolate brown. The 'Jr.' tattoo was still bolded perfectly in the center of his forehead, and his eyes were a bright honey color.

"In all my reign," His voice was deeper, a hint of manliness to it, but I could still hear the strange pitch of it from his toddler form. "_nothing_ had seemed more natural than choosing Shinobu Sensui."

**(*)(*)(*)**

Koenma had explained to us that this man, a man who had an extraordinary gift to destroy apparitions, had a decent into madness. After a mission to try and close the tunnel to Demon World, which of course was the same thing we're doing, and finding out that not everything was black and white. He explained the association with the Black, Black Club, and how it was using the small portal to ensnare lower class demons. Koenma was ready to capture these crooked people and stop the demon trade, so he sent his current Spirit Detective and his assistant, Itsuki, to do so.

That is when his world flipped upside down.

Koenma explained that there was a malevolent practice the highly privileged, and in my opinion highly sick, humans divulged in. Torturing lower level demons for no other purpose other than their own pleasure, and for Sensui it was too much of a flip that his mind could not process it. He then slaughtered every human there. Koenma proceeded to explain how Sensui became obsessed with The Chapter Black tape and soon he and the tape disappeared.

"See," Yusuke began. "that's why I always half-ass, Grandma; never take yourself too seriously and you won't turn into a freakin' fanatic."

I rolled my eyes yet I kept a small smile on my face. Even in the worst of situations it was good to have a little comical break here and there.

"Precisely why I chose _you_ after Sensui failed; I wanted someone who wouldn't think too much."

I definitely saw how Yusuke's little joke back fired on him, causing a mischievous smile to creep on to my face. This also caused Yusuke to narrow his eyes at me.

"Yes, of course!" Kurama seemed to have a realization that this was the perfect solution. Yusuke quickly warned the garnet hair young man that he shouldn't be too quick to defend him. Kurama apologized while chucking nervously. I giggled at the two and their moment.

"I don't know where Sensui's been all this time, or why he waited for now. I let myself believe he lost his mind, and was harmless. I should've tracked him better… One thing I know about Sensui is that he'll never stop. Not till he's accomplished his goal."

Koenma's words had repeated over in my head until the shiver of a familiar energy washed over myself. I immediately shot my gaze forward just as Yusuke and Kurama jolted around in the same direction. My eyes caught sight instantly of three figures on the opposite building.

"We're not alone…" Yusuke grumbled. Both boys shot up and hurried over to the window.

"It's him!" Yusuke exclaimed causing me to stand instantly. I could barely make out the taller figure, but I figured it was Sensui himself. The other two were still hard to make out.

"No…" Kurama mutter. "Impossible!"

"What?!" I yelled while rounding the table to get a better look out there. I ignored Kurama's warnings and came up beside Yusuke. When I recognized who was standing there all I could do was gasp at the sight. It all connected in my mind now, everything made perfect sense as to why I couldn't get in contact with her, late nights out and about, and the sudden change in her was the cherry on top.

"_Clara_…?" I whimpered and put a hand to my mouth. Her name merely escaped my lips. Even from where I was standing I could see a smug look of satisfaction on her pale face.

"Wait—" Yusuke looked back and forth between me and the triad rapidly. "You don't mean that's your sister, right?!"

"That's the only Clara I know in fucking _Japan_, Yusuke!" I snapped before stepping back a couple of feet. I watched as Sensui looked to the both of them and nodded. The other figure, a male that looked a little older than me, held up his palm and aimed not directly at us, but to the side. It was weird until it finally clicked that he was aiming at the other room.

Once I had realized what was going on apparently so did Kuwabara.

"They're after Mitarai!" He shouted while running to the other room. I followed after him to stop at the door way just as he had pushed and covered Mitarai on the ground. Immediately afterward the sound of glass breaking came along with the sound of something whizzing by. I recoiled back and hid within the hallway, watching as Botan and Shizuru took cover as well.

My heart was within my throat at this point, I was shaking and I literally felt as if I was on fire and about to puke. We were under attack.

How did they find us here? Did someone follow Kuwabara after last night? Did one of their psychic's track them?

As Kuwabara ordered for everyone to take cover he started to lift himself up from Mitari who paused for a moment before his hand went straight to his pocket. I watched as he started to fish something out of said pocket and held it out. It was a small chip with an even smaller antenna attached to it.

"They fucking bugged you, Mitari!" I snarled as my eyes widened in this revelation.

"What kind of guy is this?!" Botan exclaimed while sitting back on her knees, clutching her fists and started yelling toward the glass door. "Planting that on his own men?!—"

Before anything else could be said the sound of glass breaking once again interrupted her causing all of us to either shrink down to the ground, or for me in this case, shrink back behind the safety of the hallway wall. I looked over to try and see what exactly this guy was shooting at us, and as I inspected the wall I noticed they were simple rolling dice.

'_This guy is shooting at us with… dice?!'_ I shrieked in my mind while shaking my head. I tried peaking around the corner to see if I could spot my sister and her terrible choice of alley's but the angle would've put me in the direct line of sight for this guy to hit me. Reluctantly I stayed behind.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, receiving a few nods and affirmations that they hadn't been hurt.

Yet, of course, because nothing ever went smoothly for us in these situations.

I watched as Kazuma straightened himself up a bit and heard him grumble about something that I couldn't exactly hear. Before I knew it he was on his feet and sprinting out of the room.

"You son of a bitch!" He belted while running, more glass breaking as Shizuru called out for her younger brother. I didn't have time to register what Mitari had said because as soon as Kuwabara rounded on me instinct took over. I couldn't just let him go out there blindly without even a bit of spiritual awareness let alone defenseless, and I was definitely not going to waste time in confronting my sister.

As I followed Kuwabara I heard Yusuke's voice calling out for us to stop, but also the sound of him running after us. Neither of us was stopping at this rate and kept going. Even though Yusuke was fretfully yelling about how Kuwabara lacked spirit powers (like I mentioned) and about how I needed to keep a cool head, it did not slow either of us down.

"I haven't told you yet, have I?!" Kuwabara called back to Yusuke. Even though it was meant for the current Spirit Detective I tuned in on the conversation as well.

"Thanks to Mitari I've been powered-up and returned to normal!"

Skipping down the steps as Kuwabara took giant ones, I scrunched up my face in an effort to both keep the conversation up and make sure I wouldn't fall.

"What do you mean 'powered-up'?!" Both Yusuke and I asked as he finally caught up to my speed and side checked me a couple of times to me.

"I don't understand it too well myself…" Kuwabara spoke a bit softer now, breathing a bit heavier with his words as he continued. "The shape of my sword had changed somewhat, or it _has_ to mean that I've powered-up!"

I looked to Yusuke who was also in a state of bewilderment as much as I was. After one more flight of stairs we watched as Kuwabara jumped the rest of the way down by flinging himself over the ledge. Honestly I understood he was impatient to kick some ass; however I didn't see how two more flights would've really affected him. I watched as Yusuke readied himself to jump, but paused to look at me.

"Think you can do it?" He asked.

I blinked a couple of times before sighing and shrugging, taking a few steps back before running and tossing myself over the ledge. I landed almost with perfect grace, but stumbled a bit. I didn't notice that Yusuke had also jumped until I heard the thud to my left.

With Yusuke to my left and Kuwabara to my right we stood in front of the triad now. All of a sudden they were all there within seconds. I watched all three of them in amazement while trying to catch my breath. If I were to live through this, I was really going to have to consider quitting the smokes.

"When did they…?" Yusuke mumbled, though I'm sure it was to himself.

Sensui looked exactly the same when I first met him, and when Murota was attacked. The same Devil-may-care smile played upon his lips, violet eyes reflecting a cool and calm demeanor. He seemed so relaxed even as we stood in front of him, and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

The young man next to him seemed to be the same way, too. He wasn't fazed with us being there, and neither was Clara. I kept my gaze on her the longest, and with each moment passing I felt the hot sting of betrayal creep over every part of me.

The way she had a slight arch to her dark eye-brow, her head cocked to the side so nonchalantly, and the playful yet wicked smirk that played on her full pink lips made want to walk straight over there and beat some sense into her. My kin, my flesh and blood, was standing on the opposing side in our mission and yet I could not find a way in this picture to see that she was as manipulated as Mitari was. From where I was standing it looked as if she truly believed she was on the correct side of the battle against good and evil.

How could she honestly think what she was doing was okay? Did she not think of our Grandmother, or me, or Hell even her _own self_? Could this Chapter Black really be that persuasive, or was it the team work of Sensui and that wretched movie to fully convince her to join the bandwagon of this early apocalypse?

I almost didn't notice the sudden movement of Shinobu Sensui because I was so wrapped up in trying to decipher her motives. He stood there and held up his hand and created a peace sign with it.

I blinked while furrowing my eye-brows while glancing at the boys on both sides.

"What?"

"Why are you… flashing the Victory sign? Don't go messin' around with us, you jerks!" Kuwabara followed Yusuke's question with his own threat. I merely blinked a few more times out of confusion.

Sensui held his two fingers out a bit more, emphasizing the importance of the two fingers and chuckling at our obliviousness to what he was trying to convey.

"Two more days until the portal to Demon World is completely open."

I took a step back at these words, and it honestly took everything in me not to show them how afraid I was and trying to contain my fear. I balled my hands into fists to try and steady them as they started to shake; I kept swallowing bile build up but couldn't get the taste of panic out of my mouth. There was no possible way to warn anyone about this, and the possibility of us losing was becoming more and more of a reality with these updates.

"Two days!?" Yusuke yelled, but I couldn't see what he was doing. At this point I had my head down and tried to keep calm and focus on keeping my composure.

I heard another deep chuckle that finally got me to look up at Sensui. He was looking directly at me this time.

"That's a surprised look on your face, Yusuke. Even yours, Kuwabara; Natalie looks more panicked than you two. Did you think it would be later?"

I clenched my jaw along with my fists; he was toying with us like little mice and he was the cat.

"You mean it's not going to take another week?!" Yusuke stepped up, moving me out of the view line just a bit.

"That's how much the speed of opening the tunnel has increased…" Sensui offered.

I shook my head slightly in disbelief that this was truly happening. If the tunnel's opening was increasing this much who knows if it'll truly be opened in two days.

It might even be open in a few hours with the rate it was going.

I was cut out of my thoughts quickly as I felt the rush of wind come from my right side before a hand rested itself on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Kurama staring down the trio in front of us, but not once looking down to me. I gulped and watched as Genkai and Koenma joined him in reuniting with us before looking back to the others.

"Oh my, God! Well, hello _Kurama_! It's so nice to see you again!" Clara brightly greeted while taking a step closer and eccentrically waving her hand. "Except… not really!" She added with a tight giggle.

Kurama made no attempts to speak or take any action against Clara, but simply stared her down. I took this opportunity to take a step forward, letting his hand drop from my shoulder, and speak.

"Clara, what the _actual fuck_ are you doing?" My voice was louder than I expected, but I was completely fine with that. I wanted her to know that I was being firm, and I wasn't going to let this just pass.

She tilted her head to the other side, blinking and looking around.

"Uhm, jump starting the end of times; I mean I figured that was pretty obvious from where I'm standing?" She retorted while scoffing, putting a hand on her hip while the other relaxed at her side.

"Don't be fucking coy, you twat!—"

"_Excuse_ me? If I were I'd be careful, Miss. Natalie Ivy…" Her voice wasn't as perky anymore, and in fact I knew all too well the edge she was putting into her words. I acted the same way when I was threatening someone with a snarky reply, like I did when Kaito, Yana, Kido and I had set up the trap for the Rekai Tentai. It was kind of a Montgomery thing.

"… We both know you're just _not_ that great with your powers compared to mine."

I sneered while glaring heatedly at her, but all this did was fuel the sinister smirk on her face that grew wider. My reaction was exactly how she wanted it to go, and at this point I didn't care to provide so long as I would make it known she was wrong.

"Clara," Sensui broke our staring contest and brought us back to the real world. The older Montgomery sibling looked over her shoulder back at her leader. "In due time you'll have your chance to prove yourself."

With that being said Clara looked down like a disappointed child would before throwing one last mischievous look my way.

"Can't wait to play, Sis!" Clara then pranced back to her original spot. It wasn't until Sensui spoke that the silence was broken.

"It's been a while, Koenma…"

"Is that anyway to greet me?" Koenma snapped but Sensui made no effort to retaliate. There was silence within the air once again, but it was neither awkward nor serious this time. Instead it was like we were waiting for the bomb to go off, something to set off either one of our groups into motion. One word, maybe one movement, to get everything started.

Within a matter of days everything boiled down to this moment where the battle of our world, the battle for our humanity, started.

This revelation of a moment was cut off by the sounds of footsteps smacking against the ground that caught my attention. I looked out of the corners of my eyes to see who was coming, and unfortunately it was one person I knew neither I nor Yusuke wanted to get mixed up in this mess.

Keiko came to a halt with Puu cradled in her arms. Both the girl and the Spirit Beast (more like Spirit Plushy) had concerned looks on their faces.

"Yusuke…?" Keiko meekly called out. A spike of worry flashed over me as I glanced back and forth between her and Sensui.

"Get back against the wall, now." Yusuke's voice was soft but firm. I could tell he did not want to scare her, but he needed her to know how seriously dangerous it was right now for her to be there. If anything went astray, I'd probably end up staying back and making sure she'd be protected.

Mainly so Yusuke doesn't lose his shit mid fight.

Keiko did as she was instructed and inched her way behind the building, her back against the wall. I only glanced for a moment to see a worried expression on her face before looking back to the three fighters ahead of us.

"Alright, it's time I show them what I'm made of—"

"Dumbass," Yusuke interrupted Kuwabara's claim to lay out the trio. "you stay back too!"

"How come?!" Like a fussy little toddler not getting his way, Kuwabara huffed at Yusuke even though he was behind him.

"You're still recovering," Kurama supplied. "You should stay out of this."

"They're right, Kazuma." I affirmed. "Try to save as much energy as you can."

Kuwabara grumbled before huffing once more and looking away. I felt bad that he wasn't exactly up to par with us on this fight, but we couldn't risk him getting injured more than what he was. He was either gonna have to sit this one out completely, or become a last resort.

"Yusuke!" Koenma called out. I looked over to where the Prince was standing and noted the seriousness in his expression. A few drops of sweat ran down the side of his temple, but not once did he break eye contact.

"Don't step any closer to him. He can store up his Reiki and shoot it, just like you."

Our opponents did nothing but stare at us as this information was revealed. I watched as my sister raised her eye-brows for a quick seconds, as if taunting us to say that it didn't matter if we knew this information or not. He was still going to kick our asses.

"So, our opponent can shoot too, can he?" Kuwabara mocked.

"How's his force?" Genkai questioned Koenma. I heard the sigh as if he was debating on what to say next.

"Considerable. I don't know how it's changed these last ten years, though…" Koenma replied.

"So it's basically a toss-up, huh?" I asked quietly, earning a curt nod from the Toddler Prince.

Kuwabara gestured with his own nod to Yusuke. "You got that, Urameshi?"

Yusuke's once serious expression quickly turned into what appeared to be determination with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun."

**(-)(-)(-)**

He called it the Reiko Resshuken.

What Shinobu Sensui did was create his own technique combining his spirit energy and a very powerful martial arts which honestly was a curve ball for us all. Not to make a pun or anything, but in his "demonstration" he literally preformed this technique where his spirit energy blast was heading straight for us but curved at the last moment.

Of course we were all a bit confused considering you'd think that Sensui would try and at least aim for his targets, but I guess everyone has their off days.

Soon, however, it was apparent that we weren't his targets.

In the middle of Yusuke and Sensui's fight we had somehow accumulated farther away from Yusuke's apartment. I had noticed, but was too focused on their fight to really say anything. Once that curve ball of spirit energy flew past Kuwabara, Kurama, Koenma, Genkai and I it clicked in my mind where exactly it was heading toward.

"Guess all the training in the world—"

"The apartment!" I interrupted before taking off back into the direction of where Yusuke's apartment was.

"Natalie, stop!—"

"_Mitari_ is there!" I yelled over my shoulder at Kurama. I had no time to listen to reason at the moment, but that didn't stop him from running after me to grab me and spin me around.

"We can't split ourselves farther apart—"

"They could be hurt, Kurama, someone needs to make sure they're okay!—"

"Kurama."

Genkai's voice interrupted our argument while giving a single nod to my foxy friend. "She's right. Someone needs to make sure they're safe. It'll also ensure that they'll have at least some kind of defense as well."

Kurama took one last look at me, but this look I hadn't seen before from him. I saw the slight furrow of his brows that showed concern and maybe worry, but also the firm stare that reminded me that I better be on my toes and to be safe. I smiled softly to reassure I understood the silent promise I made to him that I would be alright.

"I'll find you all when I know they're okay."

"Please, and don't let your guard down either, Natalie."

I nodded curtly before I realized he still had his hand around my arm. I was hyper aware of this until I felt the warmth of his hand gone and replaced with the slight chill in the area. I took off in that instant before halting once again. The sound of the blast was powerful, and the black smoke that came billowing out was more terrifying than that. I kicked it into high gear and ignored whatever shouting was behind me.

I heard the sound of footsteps clapping on the pavement right behind me, and suddenly Yusuke's voice was all I heard.

"Kuwabara, Nat, head's up!"

I stopped—once a-fucking-gain—and whirled around just in time to see Kuwabara stumble backwards and Sensui descend in front of him and behind me. The force of his landing created a small pothole before he jumped once again, flipped in the air and landed about three feet away from me.

Frozen in my place I couldn't register anything else other than this very tall man in front of me. He looked down at me which instantly sent my body into shivers. That critical look of his turned into amusement, accompanied by an all knowing smirk.

"Your sister tells me you have this little trick up your sleeve, Natalie." He spoke.

My eyes widened, my heart was stuck in my throat, and yet I did not have it in me to try and hide my fear of him. This seemed to amuse him even more.

"Natalie, _MOVE_!" Yusuke commanded but to no avail. I was the one with the mind control, and unfortunately my own mind couldn't even comprehend to get out of the way.

"She told me…" Sensui continued. "that it's activated when you're faced with a situation you can't _personally_ handle…" With a chuckle he finished. "You and I have a lot in common."

I gasped and finally was able to move back a few steps. I wanted to accept what he had to say as something that I knew right off the bat, which I was all too familiar with what he was saying, but at the same time I couldn't possibly believe that was true. I had never met anyone else in my entire life that dealt with what I had to deal with, and yet here this malevolent man was; playing mind games with me.

"We… are _nothing_ alike…" Was all I could muster up to say.

Another amused grin played on his lips before side stepping out of my way. Without any warning my fight vs. flight instinct took over and I bolted out of there.

It didn't take me too long to run toward the smoke signal considering I was terrified Sensui was going to do something now that I fled, or that someone was extremely hurt. Both scenarios kept me sprinting toward the apartment and soon enough I had rounded the corner just in time to see Keiko peeking around the wall where we left her.

Before I said anything she had already started to run to the apartment as well, which was great for me since I was going to need a bit of help attending to whatever injury the others may have.

"Keiko!" I called out. She quickly halted and turned toward me, relief washing over her features for a split second before suddenly Clara had appeared, jumping from somewhere and landing directly between me and Keiko.

I dug my heels into the ground and skidded to a halt, gasping a quick intake of breath while panic washed over me.

"We're not done yet, sweetie." With a sickly sweet smile Clara raised her arm and pointed it behind her.

There was no time to think; my territory automatically opened as my hand shot up. I watched as my sister's once entertained expression turn completely sour with the weight of the anchor my psychic grip had on her hand. I mustered all my might to make her lower her arm further down, and even though I was succeeding I could tell it wouldn't last long with the flinches of her arm.

"Keiko, _run_!" I shouted at the brunette girl, not once taking my eyes of Clara but watching through my peripheral's that she had made it behind the stair case wall.

"This will not hold me, you know…"

"It doesn't have to be like this, Clara—"

"Says _you_!" Clara snarled while balling up her free hand into a fist before flinging it toward me.

Of course I didn't even think about the fact that all human bodies have _two_ arms and not one. This mistake on my behalf is utterly my fault, and I take full responsibility for this. I feel like the punishment was fitting too.

A single flash of bright and hot green light was sent my way, creating a zapping sound right before striking me in the arm. I shrieked as soon as I felt the pain; it was instant and unforgiving as I recoiled my hand to my chest. It stung like thousands of tiny bees poking me all at once and my arm could not stop shaking no matter how much I tried to hide it or how many times I squeezed it into a fist. It felt as if I was freezing, but also very hot at the same time. At this point the pain had brought me to my knees and near tears.

I heard the clicks of heels approach me which brought my attention back up to my sister. As she stood over me, her hands on her hips and devious grin on her lips, I felt the rage build up inside of me that it nearly made me forget about the agony I was in right now.

"Why… are you doing… th-this?" I stuttered. Although my face was contorted into such a loathing expression it did not fool my sister in knowing that I was injured.

"Because, Ivy…" The nickname she had for me was only really ever used when she was trying to defend herself, and needed for me to sympathize with her. A guilt trip, if you will.

"Humans… _people_… are diseased, and their only cure is death." Her words were light and even though she was speaking of annihilating the entire human race, the tone in her voice almost made me believe she had actually no idea what she was getting into. Maybe she actually didn't understand the consequences of her actions. I stared at her, shocked at how detached she was toward our species.

I honestly didn't even think this was my sister anymore.

But at that moment from the corner of my eye I caught sight of Keiko's brunette hair, and Puu's blue fur as they watched us with both anticipation and worry. Thanks to my incredibly idiotic self, I was not discrete in looking her way. Clara glanced back for a second, but that left me enough time to kick her shin.

The blonde belted out in pain while doubling over; it didn't help that I was still in defense mode from earlier. I sprung up while trying to ignore the pain in my left arm and shouted for Keiko to run for help.

I didn't have to say much because the next thing I knew she was off with her fuzzy comrade in her arms. I sighed lightly as the image of her was lost within the alley way heading back to the last place I knew anyone was at. The relief didn't last long when I felt the same wicked hot sting shot through the middle of my back.

The impact caused me to double over, a scream tearing apart my lips. The pain in my muscles along with the violent shaking of the rest of my body was nearly too much. I braced my fall as much as I could but it did little for the when I landed. I was starting to twist and struggle with muscle spasms throughout my back, and though I'm embarrassed to say that I whimpered and clawed at the pavement so hard some of my nails where chipping and breaking, you can't possibly blame me due to the pain.

"What a cheap shot for a cheap bitch…" Clara spat while dusting herself off and limping to stand in front of me again.

Even in the middle of the painful torture my body was going through I wondered how exactly I was cheap. My sister and her comebacks were never really that great.

I tried my best to look back up at her, struggling to catch my breath and calm myself down as the pain started to subside.

"Mr. Sensui said he wanted to keep you alive because you '_interest'_ him…" Clara hissed while sneering at me. "I'll let you live only because I don't wanna get on the bosses bad side, ya know?"

I scoffed lightly. "You're not gonna kill me… 'Cause you're a fuckin' _pussy_."

I didn't pay attention to whatever hateful spew of words Clara was screaming at me this time, because a familiar feeling of disconnection started to spread through my body. The feeling of letting go and of being dazed washed over me. The last thing I saw right before I blacked out was of Clara's disgusted face and her bringing up her black high heeled boot.

**(-)(-)(-)**

As quickly as this feeling came it was gone. As strange as it was I was more preoccupied with what I was now looking at.

There I was standing over Clara's unconscious body and looking at her face that now sported a busted lip and a bloodied nose. I blinked once, twice and by the third time I realized I wasn't imagining this. Looking around I saw we were about a yard away from where we first were, and after a moment I realized the pain in my body was completely gone.

Looking back at my sister I shook my head lightly, sighed and closed my eyes while lowering my head down.

This, unfortunately, meant that another episode had happened but it also had saved my life… again.

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and started to advance through the same way Keiko did to try and catch up to her. I wasn't sure how long I had been gone, but I only hoped it wasn't long enough for things to have drastically changed.

I also didn't mind to leave my older sibling lying in the middle of the street unconscious. She was a big, evil, bitchy girl; she could handle herself.

Winding my way through the alley I ended up about two streets over where a lot of people had been gathered around. It was really busy for a Saturday, but on a beautiful day like this it was to be expected. Standing on my tip toes, and to go as far as to try and lean down to spot a pink dress within the crowd, it was almost useless at this point. I even started calling her name out to try and see if she could find me first. As I frantically searched my panicked prayers were answered when I spotted Keiko on the next street over.

I didn't even look both ways for traffic as I sprinted over to her.

"Keiko! Hey, Keiko!" I called out to her. Once again her surprised gazed shot over to me and was relieved to see me as I came to a stop at her side.

"Natalie, are you alright!?" She asked in a panic while reaching for my hand. I had momentarily forgotten about my arm, and how Clara had zapped it all to Hell with her weird energy power.

"Uh…" I started but had no time to respond. Keiko pushed the sleeve of my leather jacket up and gasped at the sight. It wasn't bloody or gory, but I did have bright red lightning shaped markings all over my fingers and arm. In complicated designs the lightning lines wrapped around my arm like a very messy spider web. It even shot up father than my sleeve would let us see. There was no more pain, but from the looks of it I should've still have been hurt.

"Yeah, hun, I'm fine. It'll heal and probably scar, but we don't have time for that right now." I insisted while taking my arm back and sliding the sleeve down. I looked over to where Keiko was first looking and spoke again.

"What's going on up there?" I had actually answered my own question by noticing the garnet haired friend of mine and the same guy who attacked us with his fucking Monopoly playing dice. They were both standing on the transit bridge that was filled with on lookers. I almost wasn't able to spot Kurama as people started to shuffle around the two.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get to the others." Keiko hastily grabbed me by my upper arm and started to run toward Kurama and the mystery shooter.

"Why, is something else going on?!" I exclaimed as we reached the stairs and started up them. She did not respond to me in time and before I was able to press further she was ahead of me on the stairs and finally on the bridge.

"Kurama!" She called out as I took my last step onto the bridge. As soon as I spotted what my foxy demonic friend and our enemy was doing, I knew instantly we had interrupted at the wrong time.

Kurama, who was closest to us, was wielding his Rose Whip and ready to attack at a moment's notice. The Mystery Guy, who was straddling a blue and very nice looking motor cycle, was aiming more of what I guessed were dice right at him. Unfortunately there was enough space for him to make an easy shot at not only myself, but for Keiko.

"It's Kuwabara, we have to warn Yusuke!—"

"Stay back!" Kurama commanded. I didn't waste any time as I noticed that the Mystery guy position his aim and flicked his little dice directly at Keiko. I leapt forward and grabbed Keiko around the shoulders before falling down, but even as I was trying to be heroic and save the day it was actually Puu who had wrangled himself from Keiko's grip to fly in front of the make shift bullet.

I winced and eased myself onto my elbow of my good arm while looking over to watch the Mystery Guy kick his motor cycle into gear before driving off of the bridge; something snapping caught my attention as I watched Kurama sling his whip back to where he was. I could hear the people around us speak in hushed voices, or even exclaim something about movie stunts. Thankfully no one was hurt during the boys' interaction.

I lightly rolled my eyes at this bad boy wanna-be while turning to Keiko to make sure she was alright. When she confirmed that she was, and how thankful she was as well, Keiko instantly went to the small Spirit Beast's side to make sure he was alright. To be honest I was a little worried about Yusuke's personal Pillow Pet and his condition.

"Oh, Puu!" Keiko cried while lightly shaking the animal. I winced at how all the little guy was doing was rolling his eyes and trying to stay conscious. "Puu, please, wake up, please!"

After a moment we were both grateful and relieved to hear the cooing of Puu's voice. I then watched as Keiko warmly hugged Puu and I even joined in to scratch his rustled up hair.

"Keiko, Natalie," Kurama ran toward us while kneeling down to eye level. "are you injured?"

"No, but we absolutely have to get to Kuwabara before they do." Yukimora answered earnestly.

"Why?"

"Yeah, what Kurama said…" I added.

Keiko looked back to me to explain. "They're after Kuwabara. They're trying to recruit him so they can use him to cut down the gate between the Demon and Human World."

At this point I didn't intentionally roll my eyes anymore, they were just wired to automatically start turning at the slightest inconvenience or annoyance.

"You got me _fucked up_ if you think that we're gonna let that happen, c'mon!"

(-)(-)(-)

All three (four if you really, truly wanted to count Puu) of us started heading toward the direction that Kurama figured the others had ran off to. As Keiko explained more of how Shizuru was told that Kuwabara was in danger the more I wanted to slap myself. This was all a ploy to separate us and to capture one of our teammates and if we didn't get there soon enough than they were surely going to accomplish their mission.

Though as we rounded the corner our worst fears were confirmed in the most interesting of ways as a green truck came whizzing and screeching around the corner up ahead.

As the truck passed us I was only able to get a clear image of a few things. The first being that Sensui was stationed in the back of the truck and hanging onto one of the over head lights installed onto the truck, standing with perfect ease in a moving vehicle. The other was Kuwabara being tied up and right by Sensui's side. The last being Kuwabara was tied up with… something attached to another guys fingers.

"Oh no, we're too late…" Keiko said as we watched the truck speed off.

"Look out below!" Yet instead of looking out I instantly looked up and was amazed, not really surprised, by Yusuke Urameshi jumping from one of the parking levels of the building. Gracefully he landed and instantly went into a stance with both feet spread apart, one hand out with his finger pointed like a gun while the other hand held it in place.

"Your cars about to be impounded," Yusuke shouted while the light blue spirit energy started to form at his finger tip. "Spirit Gun!"

My breath hitched as I screamed for Yusuke to stop, but it was far too late for that. The blast was way too big and he had already shot it by the time I had cried out.

Without a second thought I stomped my way up to Yusuke's side and ignored his foolish outburst about how he finally remembered that our dear friend and ally, you know _Kuwabara_, was in fact still on the truck.

"You—"I slapped him hard on his shoulder with my good arm once, causing a flinch. "stupid—" Again with the back side of my hand which earned a yelp from Urameshi. "idiot!" I made sure to hit him extra hard before he finally took a few steps away and rubbed his arm.

"How could you forget about him!?"

"Really, Yusuke, how could you shoot off a blast that big without thinking it would kill everyone on that truck _including_ Kuwabara?" Kurama voiced his own concern, and maybe even a bit of annoyance as he came up to stand behind me.

"I-I was mad!" Yusuke defended. I let out a frustrated growl while running my hands through my hair, gripping at the roots as I watched the spirit energy close in on them. I couldn't exactly hear what Kuwabara said, but I knew that was it was a well deserved threat to Yusuke.

However I was distracted by the small glimmer of neon purple light that was suddenly heading toward Yusuke's blast. Sensui's own blast wasn't exactly that at all, but more like the size of a dodge ball. This both caused a bit of panic and bit of astonishment to me.

Once the two energies collided it surely proved that my panic was not misplaced. The small energy ball completely stopped Yusuke's giant sized blast and caused an explosion of its own. It was so strong that it almost knocked me down. I wasn't prepared for that sort of impact, but thankfully I felt a strong hand steady me as I shielded myself. Automatically I recoiled into his chest and felt safer there in that moment.

I wondered if this made him uncomfortable, or if he thought I wasn't being strong enough. I didn't want him to think I was weak and fragile, and I certainly didn't want him to ever see me vulnerable again. However this moment, for a split second, I did not care. I found it comforting that he had to try and reassure me that anything as small as the after math of an energy blast, or thinking someone was following me and my sister in the middle of the night, or rescuing me after I dissociated, he was going to protect me.

Once the after blast had stopped I eased up a little while momentarily looking at him. I caught him looking back at me as well, and yet I was unable to read his expression at that moment. I decided to redirect my attention back to the speeding truck that carried off our friend and watched as Sensui sent us a casual wave of his hand before disappearing down the road.

"On the bright side…" Kurama spoke solemnly. "at least Kuwabara survived."

Though he was right next to me I didn't actually care for his words; I was more preoccupied with Yusuke's frustration and anger visibly bubbling over his features.

"_Yeah_," he started as he suddenly ran over to the bike rack on our left. "and they got away!"

Yusuke then started looking over each bike as Keiko ran over to him and started berating him about how the certain orange bicycle wasn't his in the first place.

"It is now!" He retorted while lifting the entire bike over his head and slamming the bike down on the ground before straddling it in one swift motion.

"Keiko, you know I can't let them hurt Kuwabara—stupid bike lock!—and don't tell me not to save him, it's what he would do…"

Once Yusuke was finished with his argument it became apparent that no one was going to change his mind let alone his girlfriend. Yusuke then took off after the car before Keiko could even get a chance to warn him about the information we knew. I ran a few steps after him but it was too late.

Our first battle was over, but I knew the war had just started.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Surprise! I am a piece of shit writer that went on a sudden hiatus for months! hahaha...haha...ha...

I am totes sorry that I did that to you guys. Honestly I am appalled with myself, but I promise that I have a very good reason for my absence. You see, my lovely readers, I am what is known to a lot of people as a "Trash bag of a human being" which means that I suffer from periods of complete and utter apathy to finish a series. However, on a serious note, I went through and re-read the reviews for this story and decided I needed to finish it. It's been the most successful story I've published and I love it dearly. You all gave me the inspiration to continue on. I'd like to thank the following:

**Anon**  
**Sarah No Account**  
**OwlLoveYou  
Aly Goode**  
**Counting Sinful Stars**  
**ClaireShepardHKKY**

I know some of you had a few questions about previous chapters and I'm not sure if I explained them to you all via PM's or not, so I'll go ahead and answer them here for you all:

Aly Goode: Nat's power may be broad and, if fallen into strong and wrong hands, be very deadly. She's really good with being able to control other's actions, but of course to an extent. For example, it's easy for her to smack someone because it usually involves little to no effort. With that being said the way we just saw her with Clara and having difficulty restraining her sister shows that it's hard for her to control someone who has a higher ranking in spirit energy/power/ability ect. Difficult, and even with some people, not impossible. With implanting memories and what not, it's stated that it's a bit harder to do because it's more about a creativity thing as well as being able to cover the tracks.  
Side note: yes, it does definitely hint toward dissociation, and just a little hint for you guys, it goes way deeper than you guys are prepared for. *insert evil and hysteric cackle here*

Counting Sinful Stars:  
If you'd like to PM me I'd be more than happy to explain anything that you're wondering about!

ClaireShepardHKKY:  
I know you didn't exactly ask a question but I wanted to thank you for pointing out the few errors that I've made! I really do appreciate it and encourage you as well as others to point these out to me. I want everyone to be able to enjoy this series and I know how troublesome it can be if there are errors within the chapters.

Alright guys! If you'd like I'd really love it if you review this chapter, tell me what you think about it and I swear to you I will get off my lazy ass more often to try and finish this series!


	9. Car Radio

**Chapter Seven: Car Radio**

At this point the only thing we were able to do was retreat back to the apartment to check on everyone. Obviously my original mission had been skewed whenever my sister decided she wanted to try and zap the life out of me.

My fears were confirmed whenever Keiko, Kurama and I arrived; Shizuru had been gravely injured among the attack. As quickly as possible Kurama swooped the elder Kuwabara in his arms and we fled back up the stairs. Thankfully we were able to find Genkai, Koenma and a perfectly fine (yet nervous) Mitari within Yusuke's room.

Really whatever was left of the room.

Come to find out Botan was also injured due to her pushing Mitari out of the way from the collapse of the bookshelf. I couldn't express my gratitude more whenever she was conscious.

Mitari, however, was more confused by why Botan had risked her life to save his. He was so in denial about how people initially do care about one another. I remember clearly about how he spoke that no one had ever been there to help him before, and I definitely remember how I was hurt by that statement.

"_That's not fair to say, Mitari. Have I not tried my hardest to protect you from those fuck-heads back at school? I give a damn, I really do."_

I sighed while looking down as I replayed the memory over in my mind. It took some convincing by both Kurama and I, but I think we were able to get through to him.

We all (with the exception of Shizuru and Keiko who stayed behind just in case Yusuke showed up) had decided that it was best to try and find Yusuke and aid him in defeating Sensui as well as to rescue Kuwabara. Mitari made a very brave choice in joining our cause, but not without a warning from Kurama that if he decided to join Sensui again that it would not end well with him. As protective as I was over Mitari I knew that I couldn't force him to come, or make him stay. Thankfully he came with us.

This helped us out tremendously since he was able to tell us where exactly where Sensui was going to take Kuwabara. Obviously to wherever the portal was being opened, since the whole purpose of capturing Kuwabara was to open the Kekai Barrier, it only made sense for them to head there. So while Koenma told us he was leaving, and pulled Botan to the side to discuss some secretive business, we had decided to pick up two out of the three favorite Mushiyori City locals to help us out.

Once they were able to meet us I instantly went to Yanagisawa's arms and embraced him tightly. There wasn't enough to explain everything over the phone with them, so my moment of slight PDA was a little out of character for me.

I didn't care though, because things were far more serious now. I was thankful that he didn't question it and returned the hug.

We explained the basics first (There was an attack, Kuwabara was kidnapped and Yusuke was off chasing them) before Kaito pulled out a handmade map (to which he did not let us forget) while explaining where Demon's Door was located. After we established through Mitari that this was the correct location we were off.

It took us a while to get there but once we did we weren't alone for long.

"Hey, look over there!" Botan's command brought me out of my long thinking session and pointed toward the direction she had mentioned.

Two figures were walking toward us, one noticeably taller than the other. Squinting, my face brightened up significantly when I saw that these were no strangers.

"Hey… is that…?" Botan questioned. For them they noticed exactly who we were and started to pick up the pace.

"Like I said," Genkai voiced. "we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Agreed." Kurama added while stepping up to my side, not once taking his eyes off of the two coming closer. "Say, Natalie, didn't you have a bet with Yusuke?"

My once happy face turned into wide eyes of dread and a tight grin.

I leaned closer to Kurama while chuckling nervously through the stretched smile. "Please, shut the fuck up."

A deep chuckle was all I heard as I leaned away. Unfortunately it did not slip Yusuke's mind either.

"Hey, Montgomery!" He called a few feet away before jogging to a stop in front of me. "Whatya say after we kick Sensui's ass we carry out that bet, huh?"

A shit grin was plastered on his giddy face. I blinked before tilting my head to the side and giving him a fake smile.

"You're absolutely right, Yusuke! I _knew_ Hiei was going to come back and I honestly can't believe you doubted him for a second."

Yusuke's face melted into a confused expression before he started voicing his opinion.

"No way, I said Hiei—"

"'Would never come back' I know exactly what you said! Can't wait for that 100 yen; that was _easy_ money!"

Through my peripheral I noticed that Hiei had narrowed his eyes at me like countless times before and scoffed at us.

Before anything else could be exchanged between us I heard someone clear their throat. I realized that hopefully there would be time later to fuck with Yusuke, and that it was time to get serious once again. Turning around after sticking my tongue out at Urameshi we all huddled around each other.

During this time of the day the sun had started to cast long and dark shadows from not only us but from the trees. I took in the way the air had felt warmer, but I also had a sense that it was just fine like before. It was just a sudden and hardly noticeable change within the atmosphere. I started to wonder if that was the affect of the tunnel, which did not make me feel safe at all.

"First things first, let's go over what we know about the enemy." Kurama started. "We know there were eight of them to begin with."

"Wait," Yana spoke up this time. "I thought that Murota guy said there were seven?"

I felt the nervous flutter of butterflies within my stomach so suddenly that I had to put a hand over it. I cleared my throat and sighed while looking up at Yana.

"Apparently, there were eight. Clara is the eighth member."

"Your sister?!" Both Kaito and Yana exclaimed. I nodded back to them while looking down.

"I honestly don't know what to think of it…"

"Damn, I knew your sister was rude but I didn't think she was _evil_." Yana muttered while putting an arm around me. I slide my arms around his waist while laying my head on his chest. "Don't worry, Nat; we'll help her."

"As if she _really _needed help." I snapped my vision to the three-eyed, ankle-biting, munchkin asshole who thought his opinion mattered.

"What gives you the right to say that?" I snapped.

"Think about it you foolish little girl, your sister is beyond help if she's gotten this far. She understands _exactly_ what she's doing, and if you think for a second she doesn't you're _blind_."

It must've been completely obvious that his words had affected me more than I really wanted to let on, because in that moment I felt Yana tighten his grip on me just a bit while rubbing his thumb on my shoulder.

"That's not fair." I turned quickly to look at the new voice of blond haired boy. He shifted his eyes at everyone as they all paid attention to him now and were waiting for his next words.

"Oh, really, what makes you so sure?" Hiei taunted.

Mitari looked down for a moment before pressing on. "Because for a while Clara and I would spend a lot of time together when we first joined Mr. Sensui," Mitari admitted. "I never understood what she was talking about but I have a feeling I do now. She kept talking about redemption and how sometimes people do things to protect others even if it meant hurting someone for the greater good…"

Mitari looked up directly at me with sympathy before continuing. "At the time I thought she was talking about how people would forgive her, or us, because I thought what we were doing was justified… but now I think she was talking about something else…"

I looked down for a moment, eye-brows knit together while looking back up to Mitari. With this new piece of information I felt slight warmth of hope relax my muscles and calm my fears.

"That could mean there's a chance…" I looked to Hiei while holding my chin up and forming a critical expression. "I'm not giving up on my sister," I started with a calmer voice. "I am not giving up on my _family_."

I saw a different look on Hiei's face this time, yet it was almost too quick to catch.

"Hn…" Was all he had to say.

"With that being said, let's continue." Kurama pushed the conversation along once again. "Yusuke took out the Doctor…"

"And I did away with Sniper…" Hiei added. I looked between Yusuke and Hiei for a moment before bringing my attention back to Kurama.

"Yes… Eight minus two equals six."

"And Mitari's with us now which means just five." Botan added while motioning to her right.

"We know they'll head back to Demon's Door Cave; that's where we'll go to intercept them and retrieve Kuwabara." Kurama finished.

"Now that we're done sittin' on our asses waitin' patiently…" Yusuke's snarky remark did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Stick a sock in it, you impulsive twit!" Genkai retorted earning a light giggle from myself and a snort from Yana. "The tunnel opens in two days, your sarcasm won't close it any faster!"

"But that's _four_ days earlier than our team or Spirit World was estimating!" Botan was quick to remind everyone how much of a time-crunching situation we were in.

"Uh, yeah," I spoke up while undoing my grasp from Yana, straightening up and folding my arms to give a skeptical look to Botan. "you'd think Spirit World would try and be on this shit as accurately as possible; what's up with all these's unwanted updates? It's worse than my phone and it's system updating shit…"

"Took the words right out of my mouth; it's like every day the tunnel is growing faster." Yanagisawa chuckled as he agreed.

"When a psychic tampers with the sort of power like Itsuki has there's a tendency to be over powered and lose control." Kurama was more than fine with adding that crucial detail at this exact moment.

'_No one wanted to, you know, give a heads up?'_ I thought while putting my hands on my hips.

"Now that you mention it he _did_ say it was growing a lot faster than he thought…" Mitari also didn't mind to not spare any of those details as well. "Like the tunnel has a mind of its own and wants to grow."

"You can tell how fast it's growing just by looking at our fair city…" Kaito added while adjusting his glasses. "Well,_ once _fair city…"

I looked down while nodding in agreement. Even though the Kekai Barrier wasn't cut yet Mushiyori City was still infested with all those Makai insects, terrible vibes of demonic energy practically suffocated you within the city let alone being right near the entrance of the cave. It already looked like Hell; I couldn't imagine what it would look like if the barrier was opened and all those monsters running around like kids on the playground.

"All the more reason for us to storm the cave now before the gate way can expand any wider, especially now that they have Kuwabara." Kurama looked down for a moment. "If they can use his new found power to cut through dimensions and release the higher demons we're done… though I doubt Kuwabara would willingly help Sensui."

"But they don't need him to," Mitari cut in which earned all of our attention. "because they have Gourmet."

"Right," Kurama nodded once. "According to Mitari, they're most likely going to have this Gourmet eat his powers so that he can use him to break the Kekai Barrier."

I scrunched my face at my friends' words while raising my eye-brow.

"What do you mean…'_eat_'?" I cautiously asked while looking to Mitari for answers. He winced while nodding and shrugging.

"I've seen him do it once and it was the most horrific thing I'd ever seen. He consumes their abilities by _literally _eating them whole while they're still alive."

Both Botan and I both made noises of disgust as well as Yana muttering the words 'what the fuck…' out loud.

"Does he at least put somethin' on 'em?" Yusuke asked earning narrowed eyes from me and lightly shaking my head. "Mustard, chilli?"

"That's so _gross_, Yusuke…"

"What? I'm just wondering." Yusuke defended while rolling his eyes to look at me.

"No, he just east them." Mitari answered. "Once their inside of him their powers are his; his territory exists entirely in his stomach."

On cue the wind started to pick up to rustle the many trees around us. Pushing some of my hair out of my face and behind my ear I looked around and took in the vibes I was feeling. Something ominous was all around us, like the feeling of dread and panic that kept me on my toes.

"There goes that familiar wind again." Hiei spoke solemnly, closing his eyes as he continued. "I think two days is overly optimistic."

Yusuke scoffed and instantly caught my attention. "I guess that means I'll have to kick a little ass."

"Down, boy." Genkai interjected earning a fussy and impatient look from Yusuke. Turning toward Genkai's direction she explained how it would be better to send in a small group in first to scout out the cave. This meant that the best three fighters we had needed to take the lead.

"That way just in case you're killed down there, the rest of the world still has a chance of surviving this disaster. We'll be the second line of defense, hang back here and see how everything goes."

I didn't know if Genkai knew this or not, but leaving the safety and protection of the entire world into my hands alone was a sure fire way for it to not work. I believed she was also being overly optimistic.

"Excuse me, Master Genkai." Mitari took a step forward as he spoke. "Should I go along to show them the way? Inside that cave it's a maze and I know it better than anyone else here."

"Yeah, also," I took a step forward this time while raising my hand lightly. "you got me fucked up if you think I'm not going in after Clara."

"Natalie, that isn't very wise." Kurama immediately dismissed me. I narrowed my eyes at him for a quick moment before I started to hear the nervous protest of Yana and whirled around to glare at him disbelief.

"You, too?!"

"Nat, it's not safe for you to go in."

"Guys, that's my _sister_! We've already been through this; I'm not staying here, and none of you are going to reach to her like I can, so accept it!—"

"You'll be a liability." Hiei was quick to cut in as well. "We don't need to babysit you while we're fighting, and why the Hell should we trust _you_?"

Hiei's question wasn't directed toward me, but to Mitari. This caught the blue-eyed boy off guard for a moment, sighing and looking down before he pleaded his case.

"Because I'm much more indebted to Mr. Kuwabara than anybody."

I looked to Mitari, folded my arms and sent a small sympathetic smile to him. He looked up and over at Yusuke who had been watching him the whole time. There was a seriousness to his face that I had seen maybe once before, but this time it seemed lighter and more thoughtful.

Yana took a step beside Yusuke while leaning down to ask Yusuke something privately. Yusuke ended up waving him off before he looked to me. The same thoughtful and serious look was over his face as if he was still deciding to either side with me or against me.

"Yusuke," I said. "you can't stop me." Though my tone wasn't rude or heated I could see that he took those words in. He looked back to Mitari while walking over to him to reach out and lay a hand on Mitari's shoulder. This caught my friend off guard, as well as myself.

"You're alright." Was all Yusuke said to him with a confident grin playing on his lips. "As for you Montgomery I can tell you're not going to take no for answer," he continued while looking over at me and letting his hand drop from Mitari's shoulder. "and with that attitude of yours' I think you'll be giving Clara a run for her money."

I gave Yusuke a genuine smile while giving a curt nod. I noticed Yana scratch the back of his head, and it wasn't hard to tell that he was uncomfortable with the idea of me going. Whether it was because he didn't want me to leave his sight during this war, or because he knew I'd probably come out a little banged up in the end, it didn't matter. The determination that I had to win and to help my sister was going to be enough, so I'd hoped.

"Let's go." Yusuke finished while turning back to Mitari who also nodded.

"I won't let you down."

"Yusuke!" Genkai raised her voice to attract everyone's attention, even though it was mainly for her apprentice. "Remember the last time you raced into something without thinking?"

"Which time was that?" Yusuke crossed his arms while looking up into the sky, his eyes moving back and forth a bit as if he really had to think about the last time he acted on his impulses.

Of course if I had acted on my impulses as many times as he did I'd probably have to take a minute, too.

"Oh," Yusuke turned to where Yana, Kaito and I were standing to motion with his finger at us. "you mean when these guys captured me."

"How thoughtful." My monotone reply did not go unnoticed by Yusuke who threw another shit grin my way.

"That's right," Genkai crossed her arms as she continued. "so looking back ,Yusuke, what lessons can we take with us from that experience in hopes we can apply to this one?"

Yusuke scoffed while grinning. "Oh, don't get caught. Yeah, I'll keep that little pearl of wisdom in mind when I'm kicking Sensui's ass."

Genkai sighed before muttering 'idiot' to him.

**(-)(-)(-)**

"Hello, Natalie? Sweetheart, is that you?"

I took in a deep breath and exhaled to try and calm my nerves while adjusting my cell phone that I had pressed against my ear.

"Yeah, Nana, it's me."

"Thank God you're alright! I've been so worried about you and you're sister; have you heard anything from Claire-Bear?"

Shutting my eyes as tightly as possible I turned completely away from the group even though I was a good distance away. We were about to head for the cave's entrance but were given some time to take care of a few affairs. Whether it was changing into more fighting appropriate attire or making a quick phone call to loved ones, this is when everything became all too real.

At this moment I had called my Grandmother to try and warn her to get away from Japan as quickly as possible. Even though it wouldn't buy her more than a few days time before the world would be completely obliterated, I still had to try and do something.

"Yeah… Nana, something really bad is happening… and I don't know how to tell you this, but you need to catch a plane or something as soon as possible."

My throat started to tighten, my voice becoming thick and my eyes stinging. I tried my best to hold it together for everyone around me because I didn't want anyone to think I wasn't capable of handling this situation to the best of my abilities. It was very hard, however, to try and say goodbye without endangering the ones I loved the most.

There was a long moment of silence before I heard my Grandmother speak again, this time the worry had completely vanished from her voice and it even almost sounded as if she was smiling on the other side of the phone.

"My little Natalie," She spoke. "there won't be a need for that."

I blinked away the fresh tears that had threatened to spill as the feeling of dread turned into confusion.

"You… you don't sound like I need to explain anything…"

"Oh, dear," A cheerful chuckle came from the other end before sighing and continuing. "where do you think you get your little talents and skills from?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear to give my phone a dumbfounded look before putting it back to my ear.

"But how?—"

"Precognition is what the fancy scientist call it."

A let a small grin form on my lips while shaking my head and letting the word 'wicked' slip out.

"Now, Natalie, I'm going to let you go and I'm going to leave you with two pieces of advice before you take care of this situation."

I nodded and straightened up as if my Grandmother was right in front of me before I voiced for her to continue.

"Trust your instincts, and don't mourn those who aren't dead."

Although I wasn't sure what she meant by these two things I didn't have time to express this concern; the small ding of my phone battery going off before finally shutting off left me to groan and curse myself for not investing in a portable charger or some kind. I let the words run ramped through my mind as I decided to carry on.

Given the few minutes to ready ourselves I took the time to throw my hair up into a high-pony tail, fasten my black combat boots, remove any jewelry that could possible injure myself during a fight and removed my jacket to give to Yanagisawa after returning to the group. I had completely forgotten about the attack from earlier involving Clara, and how she had left visible evidence of said attack on my body.

"Natalie, what happened?!" Botan's shrill voice cut me from my thoughts as I looked up at her. Instantly she pointed at my left arm before speaking again. "It's all over your back, too!"

I happened to be wearing a white tank-top where the straps were tied together in a knot in the back. The knot was just under nape of my neck which meant there was a bit more exposure of my shoulders and upper back.

"Does it hurt?" Yana was quick to come to my aid as well as Botan, Yusuke, Mitari and of course Kurama.

"Shit, Montgomery you look like you got fried!"

"Guys!" I held my hands to try and create a personal boundary between all of them. "I am _totally_ fine; Clara was able to get me alone and attack me, but I made her kiss some pavement so we're all good for now. Honestly, it doesn't even hurt anymore I'd forgotten all about it."

"What exactly can your sister do to cause something like _that_?" Kaito questioned.

Putting my hands on my hips I sighed and shrugged. "I'm not really sure if there's a specific name for it, but she can emit an energy blast that's… composed completely from pain?"

"Pain?" Botan questioned.

I looked up and sighed once again, frustrated at how difficult it was to explain Clara's voodoo magic without a demonstration.

"It's like she takes any memory of physical pain and can intensify it. Sore muscles, punches, kicks, Hell even cramps if she wanted to; one time she played by an electric fence when we were younger and she got shocked after tripping and falling into it. She uses that one the most… last time we had time to mess around with our abilities she was working on using emotional pain, but I'm not sure if she's been able to perform that just yet."

I scratched the back of my neck while looking at everyone. No one seemed to be eased by my explanation and it was completely evident on their varied expressions.

"It'll be fine; she thinks she's unstoppable but she must be forgetting that I've been sparring with her for a good while now and I know how to beat her. I've just never been hit with that kind of intensity before."

"How exactly are you able to stop her?" Kurama asked from behind. I turned to him and folded my arms while answering.

"Knock her unconscious. I have a theory that the harder the hit, the faster the pain will go away. The more she lingers on being conscious there's more of a chance she could gain the upper hand by playing on the pain."

During the time I decided to change into something more fitting for a fight Kurama also did the same. He was dressed in a green and white fighting outfit. I think it was called a tunic, but honestly I had no idea and didn't care for details at the moment.

With that being said, and of course double checking to see if I was really and truly alright, we were off. I had given Yana a quick but firm kiss on the cheek before hurrying away to catch up with the others. I knew this had caught him off guard by the quick glance of his expression, hopeful for my return, worried for my safety and a hint of hurt.

I stopped half way between the others and where Yana was standing. This could be the last time I ever see those people ever again, and the last time I ever speak to them. Everyone there had grown on me to the point where I cared for their wellbeing and protection. Mitsunari Yanagisawa wasn't the one I cared about the most, but he was up at the top. He had done so much for me, and had been a wonderful support system for me during this time.

I didn't want him to think that I didn't care about him in this very crucial time.

I spun around, ignoring Yusuke's bitching to run up to Yana and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. It was evident he was shocked by this too, but quickly got over the shock and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I overheard Botan speaking about how sweet we were together, along with Kaito throwing some shade our way (I quickly reminded him that I could hear him by flipping him off like always) I ignored them and with one last second pulled away from Yana again to run full speed back to where the others were at.

"So, Montgomery, trying to get in a little tongue action before the big fight, huh?" Yusuke teased while motioning back to Yana.

As I jogged up to their speed I immediately retaliated by flipping Yusuke the bird.

"Shut up, you pervert. At least I don't try to get a sneak peek of the girls' locker room after second period."

This threw Yusuke off leaving him to stutter out how I could've possibly known that.

"Your bitch ass _thinks_ that no one else is gonna have spirit awareness when you're hiding away in your little Peeping Tom hiding spot? Try again, or don't because the next time I ever feel your spirit energy around the locker rooms again, you won't have to deal with me… but _Keiko_."

After bantering back and forth with Yusuke the rest of the way was silent as we headed toward the cave. I wasn't sure whether or not this was awkward silence or if it was comfortable, but I knew that the silence was almost deafening. It left me with too much to think about, too much information to go over and brought nothing but dread in the pit of my stomach.

I don't think I was as prepared as I had led on.

**(-)(-)(-)**

The entrance to the cave was large and very wide. A small militia could probably fit just at the entrance. The green truck from before was parked just outside near the broken wooden fence. In the middle of this fence was a sign that wrote "Danger: Do not enter" on it.

"Well, that's definitely the truck they took Kuwabara in." Yusuke observed.

"So this is the entrance to Hell," Hiei added. "it's drearier than I expected."

"Well, I'm sure they were going for a more… creepier appeal." I mumbled while eyeing the cave's entrance. I wasn't exactly sure where Hiei got 'dreary' from, but the cave gave off a darker and intimidating vibe.

I guess when you've seen it all the end of times just seems dull.

"Mitari," Kurama turned to his right to look at him as he spoke. "approximately how long will it take to get to Itsuki?"

I leaned forward a bit to look at Mitari from the side as well and waited for his answer.

"If we leave quickly but cautiously it should take about two hours to get there."

"What?!" Yusuke and I exclaimed in unison. Walking for two hours straight? Or in this case possibly running for our lives, dodging attacks and fighting just to get to the center where this psychic was at?

"That is…" Mitari looked back to the entrance of the cave. "if we don't encounter any problems along the way."

"Stole the words right out of my mouth, kid." I grumbled while putting my hands on my hips and kicking the nearest rock.

No one spoke as I was sure everyone was thinking over the possible dangers we were about to face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Yusuke's brash interruption brought me back to reality instantly.

"You to stop talking..." Hiei answered earning a light chuckle for me.

"Well let's go, now." Yusuke grumbled while taking the lead.

The cave was dark with hardly any light to see too far ahead of us. Mitari took us down through many paths and I was incredibly thankful that he was on our side now. We would've probably been wandering around for years before we'd be able to find the center, and God knows we'd be too late at that point. Along the way Kurama started to leave, in his own words, 'bioluminescent bread crumbs' AKA these small flowers that illuminated with spirit energy. They were quite pretty and essentially very helpful.

I'd probably sucked down three cigarettes and even let Yusuke have one before I had to cut myself and him off. I had about three left, and if I made it through this apocalyptic mayhem I was definitely going to need some nicotine for later.

"We should be coming upon a large cavern, once we pass that we'll be about halfway there." Mitari informed us.

"Thank _fucking_ God…" I groaned while dragging myself to keep up with them. I wasn't tired of the walking, but I had built up this little hike through the cave system to be more... dangerous. At least set up some booby-traps, or something.

"Hold on!" Suddenly Mitari held out his arm to stop us from walking any further almost causing me to run into Kurama's back.

"What's going on?"

"See that door?" Mitari answered Yusuke's question with his own, and pointed in front of us. "There isn't supposed to be a doorway there!"

I looked forward to see what Mitari was mentioning. It was a bit hard to see from where I was standing, but as we advanced forward it was becoming a lot clearer. The door was pretty tall and painted a dark red with a giant 'G' right in the middle of it. They definitely looked out of place considering they were looked to be made out of what appeared to be steel. It totally clashed with the rock theme that the cave was made from.

"Perhaps…" Kurama took a step forward. "We took a wrong turn?"

"No, I'm sure of it, we've done everything right. This door is a new addition and I'd be willing to bet that nothing good could be lying behind it."

Mitari's words left me puzzled as I continued to stare at the door. The more I looked at it the more it felt familiar; like I'd seen it so many times before and yet I could not think for the life of me what it was.

"Hmm…" I heard Yusuke hum to himself while putting his finger and thumb to his chin, squinting at the door in concentration. "That's odd, I think I've seen this door somewhere before, I just can't remember where."

"Yeah," I finally spoke up. "I think I've seen it, too…"

After a few moments of spitting back and forth between ideas, both Yusuke and I were at a complete loss for what this door meant.

"Where the Hell have I seen this damn door?!"

After Yusuke's outburst the question to answer became simple, only it wasn't really simple, but the answer should've been easier to guess.

"**Welcome to Goblin City!" **

I jumped back a bit along with the others (minus Hiei and Kurama who apparently were unfazed by any surprises) at the sudden sound of the familiar narrator for Goblin City.

"**Your team of seven heroes must clash iron with the evil Goblin King, and restore peace to the town."**

"That's peculiar." Kurama muttered in front of me.

"Oh yeah, of course, I've seen it a million times at the gates of Goblin City!" Yusuke explained while pointing at the doors.

"Goblin City?"

"A popular arcade game." Kurama answered Hiei's disgusted question.

"Hell yeah, me and Yana play that stupid video game all the time!"

"It's not just any video game," Yusuke added while turning toward me. "it's _the _video game. You gotta kill the Goblin King who's like this master of every single game, but what's so sweet about it is it combines all these different games into one. Sports, fighting, trivia, puzzles and so on; the king challenges you to different ones at random, and you gotta beat him—four out of seven—to free Goblin City."

I was thoroughly impressed with how informative Yusuke was about this game. The only times I had played with Yana when he practically begged me to, and there only about three different challenges I was able to beat him at compared to the whole game. Needless to say I did not like where this was going.

"Of course that doesn't explain why it's come alive in a _cave_."

"Amanuma…" Mitari answered while putting his thumb to his chin, scratching it with his nail. "He _is_ the Game Master."

"Which one is he exactly?" I stepped forward while folding my arms. Before I was able to get an answer from Mitari however another voice spoke up first.

"Welcome to my territory."

"Oh yeah, that's him alright." Mitari glared at the door as his theory was proven.

"Mitari, that voice sounded like it came from a _fetus_; how old is this kid?"

"Hey!" I looked to the door as the voice over the magical sound system spoke up again. "I'm not a kid; I'm eleven, _thank you_!"

I rolled my eyes while putting a hand over my forehead. I still remember how I was at that age, and I still remember that I was also very sensitive about still being called a child even though I was, technically, a child.

"Ahem!—The rules of the game are the rules of my territory, and the rules of my territory are the rules of the game!"

I had to instantly put my hand over my mouth and seriously tried to focus on not snorting or even giggling at this kid and his attempt at being intimidating. It was kind of precious, in a sense.

"If his territory is the game… Then we can't even get through the door unless with fit into the game somehow." Mitari concluded. "Unfortunately we have to pass through there if we want to get to where Itsuki is and save Mr. Kuwabara from Gourmet."

"Well, how do we fit in?" I asked him. The blond boy looked to me and shrugged while looking a bit lost for the answer as well.

"I can't see how many players are out there," Amanuma, or Game Master, yelled once again. "but your team must have seven heroes to clash iron with me!"

"We got enough heroes to beat you four times out of seven!" Yusuke argued while raising a fist to the door.

"The rules say _seven_!"

I sighed in agitation while rubbing both of my temples. This kid really was asking to get his stupid video game ass handed to him.

"We have no choice but to follow every guide line." Mitari sighed before looking to Yusuke. "That's the only way we're going to get through that door."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "It doesn't seem he's going to be very flexible with the rule that would be a party of seven."

"Seven! There must be _seven_ heroes to clash iron with me—"

"Okay, oh great Goblin _Brat_ we heard you!" I hissed back. I decided within that moment that I was never going to reproduce, ever. With my luck I would end up with a child just as obnoxious and probably just as eager to destroy the world as the one we were facing.

"They must've guessed we'd be cautious and enter as a small group at first, and designed this to get us all in here together." Kurama suggested. Shaking my head and rolling my eyes I let a sigh of frustration out.

"That means we're gonna have to go all the way _back_, and come all the way _here_—"

"Yeah, yeah, Montgomery, just smoke ya another cigarette and you'll be alright."

I wasn't alright even if I did only smoke half a cigarette. I was way too impatient to be able to find my sister and get Kuwabara away from Sensui and his freakish comrade named Gourmet. Plus it was a bit awkward going back and having to see Yana after I dramatically kissed him and ran away. In the end we were able to retrieve two more people and head back to where the door to where we left off.

Yana volunteered to stay back to keep Botan company and make sure she would be alright, which meant that Kaito and Genkai were able to come with us. Honestly, I wasn't worried about Kaito knowing anything about this game as much as I was worried if either Genkai, or Heaven forbid, Debby-Downer-Dwarf were chosen to play.

"Best laid plans. Pity theirs were better laid than ours." Genkai said.

When Yusuke stepped forward to announce that the correct amount of players were there the same Goblin City music started to play instantly, yet as the music's cheerful and medieval theme rang through my ears I was all but cheery about this. Anticipation was thick in the air, but I wasn't too nervous about this next battle, if you can call it that. I was just ready to get this over with in all honesty.

The crimson doors groaned and creaked as they started to open. There was a bright white light that was almost too much for me to handle, causing me to shield my eyes for a moment at most. Once the light dimmed down into a normal setting I was shocked to find that we were inside of the room with those tall doors behind us. We hadn't taken a single step forward and yet we had advanced into the room? Definitely some mind games going on around here.

"Well, we're not in Mushiyori City anymore…" Yusuke mumbled.

The room was comfortably spacious considering we were in a cave underground. The funny thing was it was set up looking very sleek and modern. A giant screen was straight ahead with another giant read 'G' in the middle of it.

"You're in _my_ territory now."

Looking slightly to the right I noticed a small figure sitting on a cushioned chair wearing a ridiculous cloak with fake, stuffed horns on the hood. Though they weren't hard to see they were still within the shadows of the room, making it difficult to make out the persons features.

"Sure took you long enough to find seven people, sheesh. Even _I've_ got six friends."

A single spot light immediately clicked on over the person and illuminated their features just enough for me to tilt my head to the side. Pieces of hair were sticking out of the front of the hood and reflected a light brown color, and though his eyes were covered with a dim shadow I was able to tell that they were an almost violet dark blue. Freckles were speckled over the tops of his cheeks and his skin held a light tan that only added to his childlike appearance.

I found it incredibly strange that Shinobu Sensui recruited someone of that age, and a child with this sort of behavior to aid him in an entire human genocide.

"You're tellin' me that… that's the Game Master, but he's just a little pipsqueak!"

"Well… he did say he was eleven, Yusuke, I'm really not sure what else you were expecting."

This earned me a soft nudge from Yusuke along with a few words grumbled under his breath. Automatically I nudged him back but a bit harder, causing him to rub his side while narrowing his eyes at me.

"I may be small, but when it comes to video games my talents huge. So, let's play shall we?"

From then on it was a competition of brains and brute strength.

We had to play this very smart and strategize the best way we were going to win this battle. We concluded that the main fighters to play were Yusuke, Genkai, Mitari and I. I was essentially just a back up player since I only knew how to play, and win, about three categorize within the game.

Mitari was the first to compete against one of the three lower level Goblins in the category of sports. The sport was tennis and it was decided that the level was seven, chosen by a large slot machine device ran by a russet colored Goblin. Even with Amanuma doing his best to try and distract Mitari during his turn he was able to preserver and win. We were off to a great start, and not to mention I was very proud of Mitari.

My friend even spoke a few words of wisdom to the Game Master in hopes of being able to enlighten him about Sensui. Amanuma, however, was having none of that.

The next person to fight was Genkai, and at first I was skeptical of her skills I easily shut down any doubt in my mind after watching her play. At a level six the new game was a simulated fighter jet competition, with three chances to beat the new lower level Goblin. Genkai did not lose any lives and was able to strategically defeat said Goblin. Needless to say we were all impressed, and shouldn't have doubted her skills. The Goblin Brat was even really impressed her, even though she was an 'old lady'.

For the third time the slot machine spun to spit out the next game to play. It was a level one fighting game which Yusuke practically pissed all over to claim as his own. After a few yelling matches between him and Genkai, and losing one life, Yusuke was able to beat his game while sauntering back to our group.

We had defeated all three lower level Goblins and were able to advance to the next portion of the battle where we were to face Amanuma, the off brand version of the Goblin King, to beat the game.

The slot machine produced a trivia game at a level three. It was between Kaito and Kurama to decide which one would play first. After much discussion on how it was vital to play this as carefully as possible Yuu Kaito ended up going first.

You see this is where things became complicated for our group. Though Amanuma expressed how much he disliked this kind of game he was completely fine, and in fact almost too eager to play against Kaito. So eager that he was willing to give Kaito the first five questions free.

Even though Kaito had played this game so much to the point where he practically memorized the questions through a unique technique, it did not phase the child one bit. Whenever it came time for Amanuma to start playing he had already keyed in his answer before the question was even read off.

Apparently the game had specified that the trivia questions were selected through random drawings, but the Game Master had figured out that there was a specific system that the questions were picked. It only took him the first five questions to figure out what route the questions were going in before he could easily key in the answers without the question being read off.

Frustrated with himself, and not one for losing either, Kaito started to make random guesses before Amanuma could key in his own. By the time that Kaito had answered wrong for the third and final time, the Goblin Brat had nine correct answers while Kaito only had five.

This wasn't even the part that caused me to become nervous all over again.

Once Kaito came back we had gathered around again to discuss the events over. Kurama had come to the conclusion that we weren't fighting for our lives in the game, but in fact we were fighting for our time. Sensui had set up this whole distraction to waste our time and to make sure we weren't going to get through the game before the tunnel opened.

"Well now that you've figured out my plan, we've got all the time in the world to play games! So, c'mon let's play some more 'cause you guys are fun to beat!"

I shook my head while turning to the kid and squinting my eyes at him.

"You've got to be the most stupid, most immature brat that ever lived, and that's a lot comin' from me!" Yusuke spat. "Your games are gonna get us all killed."

"Nah," Amanuma replied while shrugging. "once the tunnel is done I'll throw the game and lose."

The solution sounded so simple, too simple at that. Did this child not understand what would happen if the tunnel was to really open? Bye, bye, video games; hello, demon food.

"Then you'll all be free to go!"

"Where exactly are we going to be able to go?" I asked while looking over to Yusuke.

"We've gotta be able to find a way out of this." He responded while shaking his head at me.

"It's no use." Hiei called from behind and catching our attention. "I tried and look what good it did us. We're stuck inside this child's territory, and just as it was with Kaito in that ugly mansion, we're bound to the rules he set no matter how ridiculous…"

How could I forget to mention that he once again used brute strength to try and escape a psychic's territory? Because honestly I felt like I was watching a movie on repeat whenever he tried to destroy the large screen in front of us only to have it appear completely fine in a split second.

Turning away from us Yusuke questioned where the shorter demon was headed off to.

"I know as much of games as I do of hugs and puppies," Hiei answered aloofly while sitting down and leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. "and care for them even less. Wake me for the end of the world."

I scoffed while sneering at him and shaking my head. "At least he's honest…"

"Kurama, is there any way you could whoop this kids ass?"

I looked over at Kurama after Yusuke's question in hopes that he had a positive answer. Instead I watched as Kurama looked away and straight head with a grimace tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Actually," Kurama looked down. "I'm more worried of defeating Amanuma than I am of not."

Tilting my head to the side I shared a look with Yusuke before I pressed on.

"I think Yusuke and I can agree we're going to need a little bit more of an explanation."

Kurama glanced at me for a moment before looking back straight ahead. It was almost as if he didn't want to look at me whenever he explained himself.

"As Hiei said he's made it so that everyone in his territory operates under the laws of the game. Thus, our fate is that of the same as the challenger in the arcade; as long as we choose to continue we can go on indefinitely. If we quit our lives are over, however as Kaito demonstrated Amanuma is not immune to his own territories logic…

"I'm afraid this young boy is naïve when it comes to the dire consequences of his own power."

As Kurama spoke I was really able to notice the slight changes in his features. He was worried, but also very upset with what he was saying. A small glint of sweat had formed from his temple, and I swore I saw guilt swimming around in those verdant eyes.

"If he loses… He too must follow the game's counter-parts fate; merely a pawn in Sensui's shadowy grasp."

I blinked while stepping in front of him this time; mouth slightly slacked while staring up at him with worry. Though he did not look at me I was able to see that the worry on his face had grown.

The notches inside my mind were starting to spin as I let Kurama's words mull over in my mind. Basically Amanuma was also under the influence of his territory as the Goblin King, yet I hadn't played the game to completion even though Yana and I had played it so many times. That raised the question I wasn't too okay with answering; what happens if you beat the Goblin King?

"Puzzle," Amanuma called out as the ringing of the slot machine started to go off once again. "Three-Seven, level G! Alright, the game is Three-Seven; which one of you wants to play next?"

I turned around to look away from Kurama in fear that the answer to my question was something I did not want to hear. Instead I looked over to where Amanuma was standing to see his confident baby face grin mischievously at all of us.

"There's only four left, and one of you is _actually_ sleeping!"

"Yeah, think of it more as a self induced time-out." I retorted to the Game Master's comment; the young boy in front of me scoffed while spitting a raspberry my way and pulling down his lower eye-lid with his finger.

"Not that I couldn't beat you at Three-Seven in _my_ sleep."

"I'll do what's best," Kurama spoke from behind, causing me to look over my shoulder at him just before he started to walk forward. His expression did not settle my fears, nor did it leave me much to be reassured about. His face was masked to conceal what he was hiding, but not like the calm, cool, collected way he usually did. This time this mask was a hardened look, but this mask did not hide that he was very much upset.

The question I was avoiding could not be left unattended to at this point, especially now that Kurama was volunteering to compete with the young boy. My eyes were practically burning holes in the back of Kurama's head, and I was almost sure he could tell.

Could Kurama, someone I had grown to trust and care for under these dire circumstances, someone who I knew would never consciously hurt an innocent, and someone who valued the lives of humans as if he were one, actually carry out such a difficult task?

Did I want him to do this at all?

Once Kurama was far enough out of ear shot I mumbled a string of curse words while pulling out my pack of cigarettes and lighting one of the longer ones. From my peripheral I watched as Yusuke raised his hand and had started to speak, but before he could even get the first word out I shoved the pack into his hand.

"Just take the rest, Urameshi. I'll just buy a pack later or… you know, quit."

A mischievous chuckle came from Yusuke as I lit the end of the cigarette and took a very long drag while handing him the lighter.

"You, Miss. Freight Train, quit? Doubt it, Montgomery."

"Yeah, I know." I didn't even bother to retaliate as I took another puff.

I watched Kurama stand in front of the control column as the room became quiet. The silence that filled the room did nothing but made me agitated and even fueled my worry for this next game competition. I swallowed the bile that had built in my throat but did nothing to remove my anxiety.

"Listen, Amanuma," Though Kurama spoke in a low tone I was still able to hear his words clearly. "I have something I need to ask you."

The small child started to walk up to his own column with his hands behind his head, so relaxed and at ease without a care in the world.

"What is it?" He asked while turning his body to the game column but keeping his gaze to Kurama who was also looking at the child.

"Did Sensui specifically instruct you to challenge us to Goblin City?"

Another swallow but the nerves were still there, another puff and yet it did nothing to calm me down.

Amanuma was still upbeat as ever as he answered.

"What's it to ya? Yeah, Mr. Sensui really likes this game and thought it'd keep you guys busy." Using his thumb Amanuma motioned to himself as he continued. "I said I didn't care 'cause I'm good at them all."

Kurama said nothing but quickly turned away to look ahead of him. Did this mean his theory was correct, or did this mean there was a bit of hope for Amanuma? Another question I did not want to answer.

"I need to know… Do you understand what Sensui plans to do?"

I watched Kurama carefully but with such a distance between us it was hard to tell how he was reacting. For a moment I could've sworn I saw his hands shaking from the fists he had made.

"Of course I do," Amanuma replied as if it were obvious to everyone in the room as well. "He'll let a bunch of demons out of their hole and let them wreak a bunch of havoc, and mess with everyone."

The more this kid spoke the more I felt the dread creep up inside of my stomach. I couldn't conceal my emotions at this point because I felt too much of it all at once.

"I thought it'd be fun plus no school for a while, sweet!"

I felt anger toward Sensui and how he had easily manipulated a young child and played on his emotions to trick him into his sick plan. Sadness because Amanuma did not have a single clue that Sensui would only use him as pawn, and frustration because that meant that we'd have to break the news to this kid.

"I think the best part is while all those dumb people are running and screaming, I'll be safe in my territory; playing games without homework or parents!"

Yet I felt guilt the most because I knew that the only way we were going to win this battle was by killing the Goblin King.

"Didn't Sensui tell you that you wouldn't be around for that long…?"

Kurama's words were solemn and grim. I did not need to look to know that Amanuma was caught off guard by this question.

"You'll die if you lose."

I squeezed my eyes shut while keeping my head down; I couldn't bear to see the look on Amanuma's face as my dear friend dropped this bombshell on him.

"What?!"

"Is… that true?"

I ignored Yusuke's and Kaito's questions while turning slightly away from them and flicking the ashes of my cigarette with more force than I intend.

"What do you think; does it still sound fun?" Kurama's words were cold but I don't think they were meant to be cold toward Amanuma. I knew Kurama's anger was placed at Sensui just like mine.

"Ha!" I snapped my eyes open and looked up to look at Amanuma who was giving a skeptical look to his opponent. "You almost had me for a sec but I'm not _that_ gullible; he told me you'd try something like this!"

Amanuma was obviously in denial as he whipped away from Kurama and folded his hands. Denial, or maybe stubbornness, either way he was having none of it.

"Because he's counting on us to figure it out, now I'm sure you've made to the games end more times than I…"

Kurama's words pulled the boy's attention back to him; confusion was evident all over his baby-face.

"The end of the game…?"

I shook my head slightly at how Amanuma was confused by this as well. Did he not know what happens at the end of Goblin City, or even test it out before this little ruse was set up?

"At the end of the game they vividly depict the Goblin Kings death; that's an ending very specific to this game."

I watched Amanuma very carefully and saw how Kurama was finally getting through to him about the seriousness of the situation he was in. I felt an ache in my chest and the constriction in my throat at the thought of being so young and being told such things. This boy was a lot different than the boy I had met at the beginning of this shit storm. Instead of a confident little heathen I was starting to see more of the childlike innocence. I took back to back hits from my cigarette to try and keep myself together, but nicotine could only do so much.

"He too must follow the counter-parts fate. Of course, Sensui never wanted you to practice your power playing Goblin City inside your territory, did he?"

"But how could you possibly _know_ that?" Amanuma insisted. "No, I couldn't play this cause I didn't have seven people to play with! Besides, it's not like I died in other games!" The boys' voice was frantic to defend Shinobu Sensui's guidance, Kurama's know-it-all answers and his own mistakes.

"But you have never tested your powers in manifesting any games of this type have you, Amanuma? Where you take the role of the villain who explicitly dies at the games conclusion?" Kurama retaliated with a few more hard hitting questions.

"Is that correct?"

"I don't know… yes?"

From where I was standing even I could see it on the child's face that he wasn't actually sure of this answer.

"Surely Sensui gave you some reason for avoiding them."

"Well…" Amanuma looked down slightly as his mind went to work on retrieving any memories to justify Kurama's words.

There was a short moment of silence before Yusuke spoke up to break it.

"What a second, so Sensui's putting his own men up on the chopping block just to stall us for a couple of hours while he digs a hole? I gotta tell ya between you and Mitari, Sensui's not big on the whole 'building company loyalty' is he?"

Though Yusuke's words and tone were light it did raise an interesting question that I hadn't thought about before: why was Sensui so careless when it came to his own teammates? It seemed very strange that he would gather eight strangers, mind fuck them with a few hours of a snuff film, and release them out to do his bidding but never batting an eye-lash if they were killed? Hell, he was _trying_ to make sure that Mitari _was_ killed.

"A man like Sensui…" Kurama cut through the temporary silence, an edge to his voice as he spoke. "Has no other loyalty except to himself and his cause."

I looked over to watch as Kurama lifted his hand up to examine it, but from this angle I could not exactly tell what he was looking at.

"And he cares nothing for how much blood is shed to reach that goal." Kurama quickly turned to look at Amanuma as he continued. "Not even the blood of an ignorant young boy who foolishly chose wrong over right!"

Kurama's harsh words had finally struck a chord in Amanuma. The child's face turned from shock to panic as the sound of the game announcer's voice started the game of Three-Seven.

**(-)(-)(-)**

"_Well we won't… will we?" _

"_Kurama has. That's why he told the boy the truth; to make him weak."_

The conversation between Yusuke and Genkai played over my mind as I watched the downfall of the Game Master against Kurama. I had blocked the others out of my mind and kept my attention focused on those two alone. It was a dirty trick that Kurama had pulled in order to win, and as much as I tried to defend the action within my mind as the only way to ensure us a way to get past Amanuma, I could not bring myself to be totally okay with this.

Flicking the finished cigarette to the side I turned around to look at Genkai knowing that desperation was written all over my face, and my eyes pleading for some kind of hope.

"Please tell me it doesn't have to go down like this, Genkai…" My voice was kept low in an attempt to try and not distract the two from their puzzle.

Genkai said nothing but frowned before looking down as her answer. Shaking my head I whirled back around to see how the progression of the game was going. Even from the distance I could see the boy's body shaking as his arms and fingers twitched over the controls, compared to Kurama who was moving his hands over the control with ease and precision.

"Please," Amanuma looked over to Kurama as he spoke. "is there any way I can get out of this?!"

Unfortunately due to Amanuma's attempt at trying to resolve the matter, he ended up missing another opportunity to connect more to the puzzle and added to the quick growing of the blocks. This made Amanuma let out a strangled gasp while pleading for more help from Kurama.

"…Is there not a way to shut down this territory and void your power?" Kurama offered.

"No, I've tried that! It's impossible to shut it down while a games still in progress!"

Amanuma looked back to Kurama and offered his own solution; throw the game or there was no way out of it. I kept my eyes on Amanuma because I already knew what Kurama's answer was going to be.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen…"

Another easy miss in Amanuma's puzzle sent him into a full-blown panic attack. He started to hyperventilate, switching between hands to wipe away the continuous flow of tears while small sobs had escaped his mouth.

"This is about choosing one life over another," Kurama spoke. "you know what Sensui's going to do… I can't say you're not responsible for your fate."

In that moment I wanted to rip Kurama apart for the cruel words he was effortlessly throwing at Amanuma. The world was not cut into black and white; there was so much gray to account for. Kurama was not taking into account that this was simply a boy who had been lied to and tricked; not some crooked villain who willingly understood the consequences of his actions.

Unfortunately I also knew that this was the only way for us to win; kick the kid while he was down.

"B-But I didn't mean… f-for this stuff to really h-happen!" Amanuma pleaded while leaning forward to cry out a little more. Another miss within the puzzle brought him back out of his sobbing but only for a moment. One after another Amanuma started missing turns as if he had suddenly stopped. I took a few steps closer to see that he was so scared he became paralyzed from being able to use the controls. He even struggled with moving the control that he had to use both hands.

The hyperventilating escalated to the point where it was breaking my heart with each attempt to take in more air. I could practically hear the terror with each desperate gasp of air.

"I don't wanna die!"

Tears started to burn my eyes and my vision immediately became clouded.

"_I don't wanna die_!"

I turned around quickly while covering my mouth to try and stop my weeping but unfortunately a sob had escaped. I didn't know who I had turned to but luckily Yusuke did not pull away when I buried my face into his chest and grabbed at his shirt with my other hand, repeating over that I just couldn't watch this anymore.

He did the best that he could to comfort me by putting one hand on the back of my neck and the other in the middle of my back.

"Breathe, Nat, _breathe_…" Yusuke's voice was soft within my ear, but the comfort of his words did not last long as the sound of the buzzer went off. There was an uncomfortable silence within the air for a few seconds before the thud of something heavy hitting the floor broke it.

I did my best to try and contain myself as much as possible, but with the convulsions of my body and the small sob that escaped again from behind my hand I couldn't hide my hurt.

"**Game over! Hark and rejoice as the evil Goblin King is dead, and peace has been restored to the town!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Two chapters in a week? Is, like, Hell freezing over or something? Think again my dear readers! I've been on top of my shit lately and hopefully I'll be able to stay like this until I finish this series! I know my other chapter hasn't been out long so I only have two people to thank this time for their reviews. Can I get a "Hell yeah!" for **CountingSinfulStars** and **OwlLoveYou** ?! Ahaha thanks guys, seriously.

If I get more reviews from the last chapter I'll try and add them on whenever I find the time to. Anyway, thanks guys for the read, and if you could drop a small, big, or whatever kind of review you wanna put down it's much appreciated!


	10. Chelsea Smile - Part One

**Chapter eight: Chelsea Smile (Part One)**

It was low but the rumble was what caught my attention.

Yusuke's hold on me slacked as the intensity and the sound of the rumble started to grow into a deafening roar. As the sound grew so did the unexpected vibrations that started from a small tremor to a full blown Earthquake.

I looked up and around to see if I was the only to witness what was going on. Blinking away the tears as fast as possible to clear my vision I noticed the others were also just as aware of the sudden shaking within the room.

"The Hell is that?" Yusuke mumbled just before the sound of something sparking drew my attention back to where the giant screen was. The bright red and bolded words of 'Game Over' upon the screen started to glitch and flash as sparks of red shot from the screen and the slot machine. Was this Amanuma's territory finally collapsing, or did this mean we were too late to stop the tunnel?

"Heads up!" Genkai shouted.

Right at that moment Genkai's warning proved to be much needed as the first explosion nearly took out Kaito who had little time to dodge.

"Shit!" Was the only thing I heard next before strong arms grabbed me around the shoulders and yanked me to the ground, causing a high pitched shriek to escape my lips. As I hit the ground I was overcame with fear that this was how the end was going to start. The only thing that registered within my mind to do was covering my head; close my eyes and bringing my knees to my chest.

Thankfully I was also being protected by whoever had grabbed me and pulled me down. Even though the room around us was literally falling apart I could tell the difference between the Earth shaking and my own. Fear plagued my mind that Sensui's little trick had actually worked and we were finished.

There was one final explosion as a gust of wind swallowed us all whole. The roar of the explosion didn't last long and faded within seconds like thunder. The person who was covering eased up and lifted themselves off of me as soon as the commotion had ceased. The eerie silence left me confused but I did not let my guard down, nor did I stop shaking.

"Hey, Nat, it's okay…" Yusuke's voice brought me out of my thoughts allowing me to uncover my face and look around. The area that was once a nerd's dream room was now the same cave that it was once before.

"Anybody else feel that or was that just me?" Yusuke questioned as I moved to stand on my feet while wildly looking around at everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked while mentally taking head counts of everyone there. With Yusuke and Kaito to my right and Genkai, Mitari with Hiei in behind them to my left I turned around to look at what they were staring at.

There stood Kurama who seemed to not have moved a muscle since the collapse of the room, Amanuma lying face down on the ground, and a small video game console with two controls plugged into it.

"Where did Goblin City go…?" Yusuke questioned.

Genkai took a few steps closer between the Spirit Detective and I before she answered. "When Amanuma died his territory went with him."

I watched as she advanced closer to where the console lay and stopped right in front of it.

"These territory things are really messed up…" Yusuke muttered to himself.

I didn't register that I had started to walk with the others to where Genkai was now standing until I actually had to stop.

"This is where your Goblin City went." Genkai announced. Looking at the small and harmless video game system I realized that this child's gift was quite extraordinary. He was able to create such vivid creatures from Goblin City and make them almost life like. All that he was able to create was derived from a small system that you could plug into your T.V.

"His power must've been very great indeed to create such an elaborate illusion out of _nothing_." Kaito practically read my thoughts out loud, and as he did my feet started to carry me slowly toward the small body of the Game Master. Before I knew it I had knelt down next to him and leaned forward to examine his body.

Honestly it looked as if he was sleeping but the difference was all in lack of breathing. His chest wasn't moving up and down, there was no exhaling whooshes from his nose or mouth or twitching of his limbs. Just tear stained cheeks and motionless.

"Uhm, Natalie… Are you okay?" Kaito asked hesitantly but I just couldn't answer him. I couldn't physically open my mouth to tell him to fuck off, or even say that I was fine.

I waited a moment to raise a shaky hand and lightly press against Amanuma's neck to check for a pulse. The skin was still warm but there was no thump of a pulse to be found.

'_This is a dead body.'_ I thought those words over and over until the realization hit me causing me to jerk my hand away.

"This is a dead body…" The words slipped out of my mouth in a hushed whisper that I was hoping no one had noticed, but being confined to a small space I doubted that would've been the case.

I caught the sight of someone standing on the other side of Amanuma's body and looked up to see that it was surprisingly Hiei. His face held no emotion as he simply scanned over the child's corpse for a moment before looking over at someone else.

I followed his gaze to see that Kurama was still standing in the same spot as before. From this angle I could not see his eyes as they were hidden behind the curtain of scarlet bangs, but I could see a very prominent and deep frown on his lips.

The pain in my chest returned as I wondered if he felt any regret for his actions, or maybe felt any remorse for how the situation was played out. I hopped that he didn't blame himself for what he had to do though; the only person the finger needed to be pointed at was Shinobu Sensui.

"Kurama," Yusuke had moved to step beside of his friend using the same voice he had from earlier in attempts to calm me down. "don't… blame yourself—" Yusuke flinched back a bit as Kurama lifted his gaze up and the curtain of bangs falling away to reveal a look of anger that I could not put into words. Rage was far too over the top, livid didn't come close nor did loathing. Just pure anger as those evergreen eyes looked straight ahead.

"I have no regrets, Yusuke." The edge with Kurama's voice sent a small shiver down my spine as I watched him turn away and headed forward through the cave. My hands curled tightly into fists, my breathing started to rapidly rise along with a livid fire inside of me.

"Natalie," Genkai's words brought me out of my heated stare from the red-head as I shot my gaze to her. Her face was almost expressionless except for gleam of concern in her eyes. "don't blame him for this."

I stared at her for a moment, hands still shaking and not once did my breathing slow down. Looking back at Kurama I stood up once again while shaking my head.

"He's not the one to blame anyway."

"I don't know what to do; I've never seen him like this before." Yusuke's concerned voice brought me to look at him. I had nothing to say to Yusuke because I was just as lost as he was. I didn't know what it was like to take a life, let alone see an actual corpse. My Grandfather passed away about five years ago but his casket had been closed during the traditional Japanese wake. I was glad that I didn't have to see him in that state, but I also felt like I never really got the chance to say goodbye. Other than that I had never dealt with any other deaths in my life.

"Kaito," Genkai snapped as she assumed back to her serious commander voice. "we will resume the original plan and go outside to guard with Yana and Botan."

Kaito agreed while stepping over the Amanuma's body and picking him up into his arms while walking away with Genkai. I tried once again to swallow the guilt, but it was no use at this point. We split off into our original groups and headed off our separate ways.

"Hey," Mitari's soft voice came from behind me while his hand lightly rested on my shoulder. I looked up slightly as he watched me with concern as we walked. "are you going to be alright?"

Mitari's question made me hyper aware that I must've looked like total shit after my little hysteric melt-down. "Yeah," I reassured while wiping under my eyes to try and get rid of the make-up that built up under them from crying. "just… yeah, I'm gonna be fine."

I gave a tight, closed mouth smile to Mitari before looking away. I felt Mitari's hand drop from my shoulder as he said nothing.

I ended up falling behind everyone and stayed in the back as we advanced. Every so often I would glance up to stare at the red-locks of hair that was in front of me before looking down again. The worry I had for Kurama wasn't going to go away for a very long time.

"It's just up ahead on the right." Mitari called out while motioning with his hand.

A spark of nerves flared up within my stomach so suddenly that I stumbled a bit before making myself continue further. I looked to see if anyone noticed but no one paid attention especially Yusuke who was discussing something with Hiei in hushed tones. I wondered what it could've been about, but realized it was probably about the same person I was thinking about.

Their conversation ended whenever Mitari who was ahead of us all at this point stopped walking. This was the second time I had almost walked directly into Kurama, but being hyper aware of the events that just occurred I had gone still as a statue without even tripping over myself. It was probably not best to add to his ill mood.

"Why are we stoppin' here, pal?" Yusuke asked.

"Just around that bent is the final corridor that takes you to Sensui's lair."

I shifted my gaze to try and get a good look up ahead. This was it; this was when we had our last battle of this war. This was the time where if I wanted to hightail it and turn the other direction, it would be now, but I need to try and save my sister, to end this apocalypse and rescue Kuwabara.

So this would be the time that I would venture on.

"I just wanted to make sure we're ready to face it." Mitari added.

"Like I said," Yusuke started. "why are we stopping?"

Without another word our group advanced forward down the corridor. With each step the walls of the cave grew brighter from the light up ahead. I knew we had reached the center of the cave whenever the light was bright enough for me to see clearly and of course whenever we all stopped to look ahead.

What I saw next was something out of a night terror.

The center of this cave system was so huge that it housed a small body of water that ran off into the opposite side of the entrance we came in. Hovering above the body of water was a massive black hole that flared at the edges with dark red energy.

Demon energy to be exact, but what was inside this hole was what was truly terrifying.

Several hideous faces of lower level demons were growling and screeching as they tried to press against imaginary glass to break free. There were so many demons of shapes, sizes and species that it was too hard to account for them all. Underneath the psychic tunnel was a boat that was directly under said tunnel, and there I found Kuwabara along with a very tall man sitting next to him. The only difference between the two was that one was gagged and tied, while the other was simply relaxing within the boat.

On land is where I found Sensui with his arms resting on the back of a black leather couch while facing an old T.V. I couldn't make out what he was watching, but I had an idea considering that tape had been mentioned so many times before. To the left of him stood another man who had more androgynous features than the other man in the boat. With long teal-green hair that fell down to the middle of his back, and sporting a form fitting tunic looking outfit I bet my money that this was Sensui's assistant, Itsuki.

And there she was, my sister, sitting on the left arm of the leather couch as she filed away at her nails. I found this strange because I knew my sister only ever picked or fooled with her nails whenever she became nervous or agitated.

I wondered what she could've been nervous about, but if I was aiding a mad man who was about to destroy the entire world, I'd probably be a little nervous too.

She had made some changes to her appearance as well; a high-pony tail to hold her long blonde hair, her jacket laid across her lap and sported a light pink crop-top with high wasted jeans. She even changed her black high-heeled boots to brown ankle combat-boots. I was even able to see the bright bruise on her cheek and busted lip that she received earlier from our fight. I couldn't exactly take all the credit for that, though.

This entire picture was so hard to take in no matter how many times I tried to blink it away.

All the way from the middle of the mini lake I was able to hear the muffled screams of Kuwabara who was frantic to grab our attention that the boat started to rock slightly, creating tiny ripples within the water.

I watched as Clara immediately looked up at Kuwabara before snapping her head toward our direction. She almost seemed to be caught off guard with us standing there; immediately getting up from her place on the couch's arm and laying her jacket where she sat.

"We're comin', Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled back while glaring up ahead at the tunnel's opening. "That's some welcoming party you got in that cesspool, Sensui!"

I shook my head and gulped as I stared at the tunnel. It almost seemed like they were so close to being able to break it that I wondered if we were going to end up having to fight a horde of demons.

My fear was not calmed when I noticed the slight fractures within the imaginary glass that glowed red, causing me to inhale sharply as if one small breath was going to be the straw the broke the camel's back.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Sensui's voice spoke up but he did not turn around to look at us unlike Clara.

"I tell you, you can keep your sunsets and crystal blue oceans and snow-capped mountains; just give me the view of the dusk of human civilization and I'm the happiest man alive."

I sneered and gave a heated glare to the back of Sensui's stupid bejeweled head as he continued.

"The mark of true art; it has an impact on those around it. You're witnesses to history my friends…" Sensui looked over his shoulder at us. "and trust me, you couldn't ask for better seats to the end of the world."

Sensui's words weighed heavily on me as the possibility of us losing once again became a greater reality than us wining. The Human World's protection was left to us, and though I had heard the stories of Yusuke and company defeating so many other powerful opponents, I was worried that this battle was going to be too much for us to handle.

"Get me out of this boat!" Kuwabara's muffled voice cried out as he continued to squirm within the boat. From the distance I was at I could hear and see many of the demons laugh and taunt at his words. This seemed to make them more eager to want to escape as they pressed harder on the invisible glass. More cracks and fractures were made causing me to automatically take a step back as if that was going to help.

"In case you're feeling like you've done this before, don't. This is nothing like Maze Castle." Hiei informed.

I remember Genkai speaking about the adventures of Maze Castle, but I also remember when the crazed epidemic of the Makai insects hitting Yusuke's town. Thankfully they defeated the Four Saint Beasts before it could reach Mushiyori City before I was left to defend for myself.

"They've tapped into the true depths of Demon World; ordinary humans will shrivel up just by inhaling its rotten wind."

Hiei's last words sent shivers down my spine at the thought of such a terrible smell. My attention was derived toward the sounds the T.V. was making causing me to squint at the pictures of war dance across the screen. I glanced over at Clara who was not paying attention to the T.V. but to the ground, arms folded over her chest and head tilted to the side. This was a different Clara then who I experienced just hours before.

"We're getting to the real grit of the film, Yusuke." Sensui's words brought my stare back to his head.

"Yippee…" Yusuke's lack of enthusiasm was exactly how I was feeling at the moment as well.

"The finale is in about half an hour." Sensui added. I looked at the screen once again and squinted as I tried to pinpoint what war was being played.

My guess was the Vietnam War simply because of the environment that they were fighting in, the air planes that were flying over the people and shooting at them.

"The most repulsive thing was that they weren't even fighting for a cause. They were killing out of fear of an idea that threatened their greed." Sensui stated. "It only get's crueler from here, and then it wraps up with a rather beautiful song."

I sneered at his words and mentally agreed with Yusuke's input.

"That's oddly inappropriate…"

"I've always thought it symbolized _hope_, which is why I timed the tunnel opening whenever the music begins."

Thirty minutes.

Thirty measly minutes before our genocide would begin, and we were suppose to fight him, rescue Kuwabara and stop the tunnel before it got to that point.

I couldn't even physically express my terror at this point, and instead I narrowed my eyes at Clara. Her expression changed from distant to the sinister as a smirk played on her lips. The Clara that attacked me early had returned.

My attention was brought back to the tunnel as more tiny cracks started to form. I heard Kurama gasp along with Yusuke taking a step forward. Thirty minutes, in Hiei's words, were overly optimistic.

"What's the problem?" Hiei spoke causing me to look over at the person he was talking to.

Mitari kept looking forward as his face was scrunched up in a skeptical look. Shaking his head he answered.

"It doesn't make any sense; how is Mr. Itsuki standing up?"

"Well, Mitari, he does have legs." I offered while taking a step forward. Of course I didn't have any room to be making snarky remarks considering my little mishap with my sister.

"But every time I've seen him since I was brought to the cave, he's been sitting in the boat creating the tunnel." Mitari explained.

I looked over to Itsuki while furrowing my eye-brows.

"The portal is alive now; it's out of my control." Itsuki looked over his shoulder as he continued. "At this time it will manifest on its own. Even if I wished to I couldn't stop it."

This was mildly terrifying if we're supposed to be the ones to stop said portal from opening. My attention was brought back to where Kuwabara was within the boat as I noticed movement from the portal. I watched in horror as demon hands, claws and everything in between started to reach out to try and grab out teammate.

"Yusuke, look!" I cried out while pointing to the scene. Everyone from our side quickly looked to where I was pointing, Yusuke in particular shouted for Kuwabara in hopes of him being able to try and move away.

The other man on the boat stood up with ease and casually watched as more demons tried to reach out toward Kuwabara. The young sword wielding psychic tried his best to avoid the hands that tried to grab at him desperately.

"Human flesh let me _eat you now_!" I heard the distorted voice of a demon yell out.

As Kuwabara continued to dodge the demons Yusuke kept yelling out and instructing Kuwabara to move away as if he wasn't trying hard enough. Kuwabara also shouted back through the gag on his mouth that he was obviously trying to do just that.

"Fuck… fuck, fuck, _fuck_…" I whispered under my breath while reaching up and pulling at my hair through the pony-tail it was in. It was much too stressful to just watch as our friend was frantically trying to get away while we stood there, able to do nothing without Sensui or his lackeys interrupting us.

"Those must be C Class apparitions fighting for his attention. Simple, careless creatures governed by their own appetites." Sensui observed.

I didn't know who to keep looking at; Kuwabara who was screaming about how he didn't want to be eaten by demons, Sensui who looked completely pleased with the sight, Clara who was now watching Kuwabara as well, or my teammates who all had varied expressions of worry on their faces.

I finally settled on Kuwabara who was now being choked as a pair of demonic hands wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, _**let him go**_!" Yusuke cried out. I gasped while putting a hand over my mouth at the sight of what was going on. My nerves were causing me to shake once again from the possibility that Kazuma was going to be eaten before we even got the chance to try and save him.

"When the judgment comes you simple apparitions can eat whatever you like." Sensui spoke calmly as he lifted his hand and held it out while forming a small ball of his spirit energy. "Until then _don't_ spoil _dinner_."

The small ball was sent straight toward where Kuwabara was sitting and expanded into about the size of an exercise ball, if not a bit bigger. The energy alone started to burn the demons causing all of them to shriek and scream in pain as they retreated back within the tunnel. It was strange for me to be thankful that Sensui saved Kuwabara, yet I couldn't be more relieved that he did, even though technically he was just buying Kazuma some time.

Kuwabara was just as visibly relieved as he slouched forward and breathed heavily. I did the same only to bring my attention back to Sensui.

"C Class apparitions are like seeds; abundant and worthless, but one out of every hundred grows into a B Class with brains and strength that could easily surpass humans." Sensui looked over back at our group with a small grin on his face. "Want to tell us first hand Hiei and Kurama?"

Neither responded as I was sure that he was testing their patients; he was sure as fuck testing mine.

"And then from the B Class a handful take the next big leap with intellect close to omnipotence, bodies of huge size and power. Creatures fit for human ledged like the Titans of Greek Myth."

"I'm getting really tired of hearing you _talk_." Yusuke spat.

That did not stop Sensui one bit. "They are the A Class demons; they're probably watching us now from the depths of Demon World waiting for their chance to rise to glory."

"Spare me the pep rally; you're going to kill people you were supposed to _protect_!" Yusuke lashed out while taking a step further.

Sensui chuckled. "My _job _was to protect the universe as a whole," Sensui lifted his arms from the side as if to demonstrate lazily how the entire universe was under his protection at one point. "and that's _exactly _what I'm doing."

Turning away Sensui walked forward a few steps as he continued.

"I've been trying to enlighten you, Yusuke. Don't you remember the Doctor's words? 'Humanity is a disease'."

These were the same words that Clara had mocked me with whenever we fought, the memory causing me to automatically look her direction as she met with an all knowing stare. She smiled wickedly while shrugging as if to say 'I told you so'. Out of impulse I flipped her off and looked back to Sensui while hearing my sister scoff.

"Killing humans can't be that horrific to you, Yusuke. You would've killed the Doctor if Genkai hadn't stopped you, and Kurama killed a human child."

This struck a nerve within me before I could stop myself from reacting.

"We had to do that, because _you_ set those up!" I snarled at the back of Sensui's head, taking a few steps forward to where I was right beside of Yusuke now. "It was for the greater good, so we could stop _you_!"

There was silence for a moment, and I could easily feel that everyone had their eyes on my back from my sudden outburst. I paid them no attention as I continued to glare at Sensui. Looking over his shoulder he directed his next question to me.

"And what if every human was bad?"

I scoffed while rolling my eyes. "I don't deal with 'what if's'."

For a second he simply stared at me before another sly grin formed on his lips, grunted as if he understood in his own way what I meant, while fully smiling and turning directly toward our group.

"Mr. Makihara," Sensui spoke a little louder to grab the attention of the stranger on the boat. I looked over to where said stranger was and watched as he flawlessly jumped high within the air and landed on the ground next to Sensui. The sudden jump rocked the boat a bit harder leaving Kuwabara to bear the backlash of the rocking boat.

"That's Gourmet…" Mitari informed.

"Oh, great does he cook?" Yusuke snarky remark almost made me chuckle. Almost.

"If you can kill Mr. Makihara right now, I'll give Kuwabara back to you unharmed." Sensui proposed.

Kuwabara was too eager to agree to this proposal, but I was skeptical. This seemed almost too easy for us to win, but because of that I was afraid Sensui had something else up his sleeve.

"It's your choice," Sensui went on. "if you refuse the challenge I'll deflect any other attacks you make by using Kuwabara as a human shield."

I sneered at Gourmet and Sensui who both seemed smug with the predicament we were in.

"If I were you, Sis." Clara finally spoke while taking a few steps to the side away from Gourmet and Sensui to stand near Itsuki. "You and your little _BFF's_ should probably take up that offer."

As she spoke I was unable to retaliate and instead started to take a few steps back along with Yusuke as Makihara started to advance to our group. As he continued to walk Kurama's voice interrupted my panicking.

"Don't trust Sensui's word. We'll make a push for Kuwabara the first chance we get, in the mean time just play along."

Even though his voice was lowered only for us to hear it, I was glad he was able to get back his cool. At least, I was glad he was able to try and carry on due to our circumstances. I looked to Yusuke who also gave me the same relieved look that I had before looking straight ahead and resumed the serious looks we had before.

Once Makihara had stopped halfway to our group he spoke.

"Touchin' Seaman, you want to save Kuwabara so badly because he saved you, but at the same time you're terrified of Sensui finding out how much your new buddy means to you, aren't you?"

"What?!" Mitari exclaimed as I looked over my shoulder at him with my own confused expression.

"You're scared Sensui's gonna punish you for being a traitor." Makihara continued.

I looked back at the tall man while shaking my head. Where was this coming from? Mitari didn't objectify these claims, nor did he agree to them.

"But you've got a juicer one don't you, Kurama?"

I looked to the side as my red-headed friend's name was mentioned and watched him carefully. He did not make any attempts to show any reactions, and kept his cool the entire time.

"You're a lot more tore up about killing Game Master than Yusuke believes."

The same anger that I had witnessed before was ignited within Kurama's eyes as he narrowed them into a glare. I shared Yusuke's same worried expression as he also looked toward Kurama who was still and silent.

"Not only are you riddled with guilt and embarrassed because Yoko Kurama would never be so weak, you can't stand yourself because Natalie saw a side of you that you never wanted her to see."

My jaw dropped slightly from this news as I continued to stare at Kurama. I didn't think his glare could darken, but it did remarkably. Was this true? Was Kurama that upset about what I thought of him after what happened with Amanuma? My brows furrowed together while looking down. I didn't want Kurama to think that I hated him, or that I couldn't trust him after what happened.

"But she's got a pretty big secret of her own, don't you, Natalie?" Gourmet chuckled.

Shocked at his words I looked straight up at him, feeling eyes start to draw their attention to me. He could only be talking about one thing, and unfortunately my sister opened her fucking mouth already to Sensui about it.

My heart started to race rapidly to the point that I felt it beat against my chest; I could almost bet that someone with exceptional hearing was able to listen to it. My palms became sweaty as my hands and body started to shake with panic that started to over take me. I started to silently pray that he wouldn't taunt me anymore; my darkest secret could not be brought up in front of my teammates especially because I knew they wouldn't understand.

I only entrusted certain people with this information because I knew they wouldn't judge me for it; what were Yusuke, Mitari and Hiei going to think of me? Kurama didn't exactly know, because I never out right told him even when he and Genkai had that talk after the incident at the hospital, but I knew he had his suspicions. What were they all going to do if this was brought to light?

"So, what's it like having another personality, kid?"

I heard Mitari gasp from the side and Yusuke snap his head toward my direction from the other side. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't look anywhere other than the ground.

"You're so afraid the others will treat you differently because of your disorder, aren't you? No need to tell me; it's been running through your mind so fast I'm surprised that personality hasn't come out yet."

I was just as surprised that she didn't come out as well; usually situations like these where I couldn't see straight and felt like I was literally dying from the stress she would pop her inconvenient ass out just about now. However, I did not feel anything other than rage and embarrassment.

"Bingo." Gourmet taunted just after I heard Yusuke gasp. I was afraid that if I looked up I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from mauling this guy to death. "That ol' flimsy? Haven't you wondered where he's been since he got out of the hospital?"

"Eating my teammate? That's on my ass kicking list." Yusuke threatened. I looked over at Yusuke from the corners of my eyes to give him a skeptical look. What the fuck was he talking about? There were only two people who I knew were recently at the hospital, and Kido hadn't been released yet. That left the only logical explanation for why Gourmet was able to read our thoughts.

Murota.

The pieces were falling together; Gourmet must've eaten Murota after he was released from the hospital and is now using his ability to mock us with our own private thoughts. Granted Murota was kind of an ass-hat it only fueled my anger more.

As Yusuke started to walk forward he was suddenly stopped by Kurama who laid a hand on his shoulder. My attention was then brought back to my foxy friend who was the one to stop the Spirit Detective.

"I'll take this one, Yusuke, and don't argue. I am _not_ in the mood."

As Yusuke reluctantly agreed I followed Kurama with my eyes as he slowly started to walk forward where Gourmet was. Gourmet kept a neutral face as Kurama stepped up to fight, and that did not settle any concerns that I had. I watched as Kurama reached up to pull out a single rose with it between two fingers. Looking down he said nothing.

It all happened so fast that I wasn't able to keep up with what had actually happened. One minute Kurama was frozen still and the next thing I knew Gourmet's head was literally cut in half, horizontally at the mouth.

I audibly gasped while looking up completely at what had been done. Blood, or at least very dark blood, spewed out from where the cut had been made and Makihara staggered back before falling on his back. I put a hand over my mouth at the disgusting sight.

I wasn't the only one shocked by this; I noticed how even Sensui and Itsuki showed a slight surprise at the events that just unfolded. Clara put a hand over her own mouth as her eyes went wide.

"He took out Gourmet so quickly I didn't see the whip until it was all over!" Mitari stated.

I gulped while thinking of all the times I fucked up by pissing Kurama off (which was a lot, to be honest) but thank the benevolent force up above that he did not hand my ass on a silver platter to me, and that he had the patience of my Grandmother.

Kurama started to take a few steps forward while looking down at the corpse of Gourmet before he spoke.

"Rely on impulse and not even your thoughts can betray you." He spoke. "Now come out, _Toguro_."

I flinched back and gave a questioning look to Yusuke who was visible shocked at Kurama's words.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? I could smell your stench since we entered the cave." Kurama revealed.

I was very confused as to what Kurama was talking about; I was for sure both Toguro brothers were killed in the Dark Tournament that Team Urameshi had participated in a little over a month ago. Before I could bring this information up, I was surprised and disgusted with what happened next.

The body of Makihara started to flop as the sound of a muffled laugh was heard. The once lifeless body was now sitting up and pushing itself up from the ground and onto its feet. A small spurt of dark blood erupted from the gash where Kurama's whip had cut, jolting the body a bit before the neck started to move. I watched in complete horror as a head full of dark grey hair started to wiggle its way up, the new head flashing its eyes to reveal such an intense yellow before wiggle up again until the head was perched perfectly onto of the decapitate one.

"Good, Kurama," The high pitched, almost nasally voice spoke sending chills down my spine and causing me to take a step back out of fear. "it seems your powers have improved even in your human form, though the red hair isn't nearly as pretty as the silver!" The _thing_ started to laugh boisterously at his comment.

"Guess he missed his Toguro vaccination."

"Gourmet must've eaten it to take on his powers!"

Though Yusuke and Mitari were able to speak I was still taken back by the disgusting scene that just happened before my very eyes.

"Very good, little Seaman, but much to fatties' disappointment _I'm_ the one who got the run of the ship."

Mitari gasped while looking genuinely terrified with what this meant.

"Then… this entire time!—"

"_Yes_, I play a real good game of pretend."

Toguro then went on to tell the story of how he had survived the attack that his brother, Toguro number two, and started to regenerate within the sea while sending out a signal that was meant for anyone who was strong enough to hear, and also just as evil. He thought he was going to have to wait for years before anyone was going to notice him, but "luckily" Shinobu Sensui was there to find him and promised he would find revenge.

"Isn't that how you remember it, Sensui?"

"When Toguro told me about the many achievements of the new Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, I could feel the hands of the universe tugging at my arm."

I sneered as Sensui continued.

"In the trial against humanity the defense now had an able attorney. At last I could begin the sentencing."

I shook my head slightly and looked down. It was all thanks to this that Sensui had started his rendezvous with the apocalypse. This thing was what really made Sensui so ready to kill the entire human race and what brought so much destruction and hurt to so many people, my anger had steadily returned.

"Sensui gathered up a bunch of new psychics to carry out this plan, including this brainless oaf."

Toguro then explained how he was able to obtain Makihara's body by tricking him into eating Toguro. Gourmet had no idea what he swallowed and by the time that he did it was too late; Toguro had already gathered up enough strength he was able to completely take over. This brought such a sickening pleasure to him that he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"That is enough."

I shot my gaze over to Kurama who's stopped Toguro's insane laughter. Kurama then started to walk slowly around the side away from the group. Silence and anticipation filled the air as Kurama held all of our attention, hanging on to see what he would say next.

"You've survived for far too long."

Once Kurama stopped his walking he continued.

"And now it ends."

"Uh oh, the fox thinks he can _finish me_!" Toguro erupted into a fit of laughter for a second before continuing his boasting. "But I'm better than before, _yes_, recovering from what brother did to me has made me stronger! Now I can regenerate from _anything_, even if you pierce my brain and heart I'll still survive; _I'm invincible_!"

Toguro was sent into another frenzy of maniacal laughter. The laugh was menacing at best, and struck a nerve of fright within me that I couldn't push away.

"And because of this lump I can absorb _any_ powers I want; I'll start with _yours_!"

Toguro took off running straight for Kurama who did not move a muscle. I started to scream in my head for him to move, but he did nothing as the animalistic grunts and high pitched guffawing echoed over the cave. When Kurama finally decided to move it was a simple gesture of crossing his arms as thick smoke started to pour out of his hands, quickly creating clouds around Toguro and himself.

This surprised Toguro and suddenly stopped in his tracks. The clouds build so quickly and there was so much that in no time flat the two of them were completely engulfed in the smoke.

"Let me guess," Yusuke spoke. "he brought roach spray?"

"No, you fool, it's a smoke screen." Hiei took a few steps to stand on the other side of Yusuke to explain further. "It's one of his older tricks."

"Well, it's definitely working." Yusuke replied.

"But how will we know if he needs help?" Mitari questioned.

How were we supposed to help him if we couldn't see him? I hoped Kurama was going to be able to pull through with some unknown surprise attack that would help him win. The question was, how was going to defeat Toguro if he couldn't be killed?

As the smoke continued to circulate around the two I took a step forward to try and see if I could make anything out, but the clouds were much too thick for any of that.

"Aha! I _found_ you!"

I gasped as I heard Toguro call out and cackle once again, but I did not hear anything from Kurama. Another fit of laughter was heard from Tuguro.

"_Score_!"

I shook my head while putting a hand over my mouth. He couldn't have possibly been taken out already, could he?

I heard a growl coming from Tuguro before he started to rant about how Kurama's body was tricky like his, and continued to laugh while grunting. The sound of something struggling then filled my ears as Toguro continued to cackle.

"That freaks screams are all I hear, either he's beating the Hell out of Kurama or someone's found where he's ticklish!"

I couldn't even reply to Yusuke's theory because the thought of losing Kurama now, the thought of him dying by this parasite was just too much. I felt the wicked sting of tears in my eyes as my vision started to blur my vision.

"That's it I'm going in after him; if it pisses off Kurama he can sue me!"

"Wait," Hiei ordered as Yusuke was about to take off. I looked to the smaller demon and waited for him to continue. "why don't you look to your left?"

I instantly did as instructed and turned to my left. After a moment something irrupted from the side of the smoke screen, and soon the smoke disappeared to reveal a perfectly fine Kurama.

For hundredth time this night I felt relief wash over me and I tried desperately to hide any evidence of tears by blinking them away.

"The deed has been done." Kurama solemnly announced as our group headed toward where he was standing.

"What does that mean? I'd sure like to know who he's screaming at… I've got a few creative ideas…" Yusuke asked as we turned to look at the smoke screen again.

The smoke started to billow away but the screams continued. Once they were completely gone I was struck with such surprise that I had to do a double take.

Toguro was intertwined with a strange tree with dark purple bark, and the shape of a head growing out the side of it. The head looked sorrowful with gapping eye sockets and matching mouth. It looked ominous and completely terrifying as the branches latched onto Tuguro, and dark purple tentacle like things attached all over his face and body. I made a sound of disgust while sneering at the sight.

"What the fuck is that shit?" I broke my silence out of pure bewilderment.

"It's the Sinning Tree." Kurama simply replied.

"The Sinning Tree?" Yusuke pressed on. "Sounds a bit heavy."

"It ensnares your mind with hallucinations of wickedness, while it sucks away your life."

I reluctantly watched as Toguro wiggled and squirmed but was unable to loosen his hold from the Sinning Tree. He kept screaming about killing an imaginary Kurama, and how it was hurting him instead of said imaginary Kurama.

"He still thinks he's fighting, even though he's all wrapped up?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes."

"I don't understand. How were you able to plant that seed if you didn't go near him?" I asked while turning my attention back to my foxy friend.

He did not look at me as he answered, keeping his eyes trained on the image ahead.

"I used my Rose Whip to plant the seed inside of him when I took off Gourmet's skull."

The answer was so simple but with Kurama's voice it had an eerie edge to it. I swallowed the bile in my throat while looking back at Tuguro.

"Well, talk about _planting ahead_." As Yusuke chuckled I couldn't help but close my eyes and put a hand over my face.

"Please, stop." I ordered and caused him to cease his shenanigans for now.

"Clever," Hiei spoke. "the smoke screen was used only to mask your whereabouts. It was a catalyst for the trees' hallucinations to take effect."

"I didn't want to leave things to chance. The tree won't stop till its host is dead, and as you said Toguro your regenerative powers make you unable to die."

Toguro continued to scream in agony but that did not cover over Kurama's words.

"You will suffer for eternity here, torn between your hate and your agony… then so be it. Rogues like you deserved to be _damned_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Before I say anything else I would just like to take a moment and say that I will more than likely come back to this chapter later and edit it. At this moment in time I don't really like how this chapter turned out, and it was longer than I expected that's why it's in two parts. So, if you see any mistakes or errors, please fill free to let me know because I know they're probably there and I just can't focus enough to edit it. With that being said I do apologize if it's not up to par with the other chapters. In other words; **fuck this chapter.**

But there it is! Natalie's secret's completely out to everyone (well not everyone, but mostly everyone). How's she gonna handle this? Why did her bitch-ass sister snitch on Natalie? Well, my friends, most of your answers will come in the follow chapters. I'll probably have that posted in 2-3ish days.

I want to say a special thank you to **CountingSinfulStars** and just like before I will anyone who reviews the last chapter to this chapter because I've been posting a lot this week tbh.

Again, I'm sorry that I can't make this chapter better, but once I regroup my thoughts I _promise_ I will clean this chapter up!


End file.
